Submission To My Fellow Enemy
by Burn This Bleeding Heart
Summary: When will you ever learn, dear William, that even the utmost, venomous secrets will never be hidden to perfection? You have kept that dark secret locked, hidden from everyone's knowledge. What will happen when Claude's parentage is revealed for all to see? What awaits him will soon be uncovered, for there is always someone ready to stir chaos, ready to open fire.
1. Chapter 1

**~Chapter One: Our New Beginning~ **

Within a dim room, a cold hearted shinigami sat behind his mahogany desk, mind focus on his work. The day was warm, yet it felt suffocating. Silence was filling the Shinigami Dispatch Association, not a single sound to be heard. It was too soon to speak as high heel steps was approaching to the door of the forbidden office. William T. Spears ignored the sound, not caring what will burst through his door. William had several unfinished paperwork to fill out and silence was needed. His eyes twitched as he placed his pen aside, annoyed that the footsteps was becoming loud in front of his door. There was no doubt that the flamboyant shinigami lived to disturb his life. Such vulgar thing was not meant to live. The obnoxious thing knew no limits of his disgusting, ribald complements. Grell Sutcliff is a disgrace to the shinigami race. Not wasting his breath, William ignored the outrageous Grell, focusing all his individual attention to his unfinished paperwork that covered every inch of his mahogany desk. As expected, the door slammed opened, Grell's voice ringing loud in William's ear. That shinigami was the main and only reason he was in his office doing paperwork. No matter what William tried to do Grell would always come complaining about the most idiotic, obnoxious things. William avoided Grell at the best of his abilities, which he mercifully failed. Truthfully, no man should be able to make such a noise. In fact, Grell was beyond a man. It was revolting how that shinigami had such feminine features. However, it attracted him how that body moved so seductive. With that thought crossing his mind, William's body stiff. What was he thinking? The shinigami was revolting. Grell deserved neither love nor attention. It annoyed William that he found the thing beautiful. No doubt Grell was gorgeous but a man was that meant to think of such sinful thought. Adjusting his glasses, William looked up high to meet bright emerald eyes. It would seem that Grell had the hell beaten out of him by the look of his clothes. William smiled mentally for the reason that he never liked the color red that drenched the shinigami. Grell's clothes were torn in several areas, exposing more of his creamy white skin. It was outrageous how the 'thing' considered himself a woman. There was nothing that made him be a woman; well, only his appearances. Under all that make-up there was a man bottled up inside. It was a shame the shinigami never showed his real gender; thought it was not hard to figure it out.

"What do you want, Sutcliff?" William asked in his usual cold, emotionless voice. It was a blessing he never lost his composure. He had worked so hard to build that strong barrier that prevented those weak emotions. There was nothing that could break his wall. William picked up his pen and started filling out the papers. William frowned as Grell kept mumbling nonsense about this and that. It only annoyed William. Finished with one book, he immediately worked on another. There was no way he will get interrupted by the flamboyant, naïve shinigami.

"Sebas-chan kicked me out of the brat's mansion! Then, I stole a kiss from him! It was breath taking, Will! I felt-"Grell began ranting again, trapped in his own world. Grell grin wide, showing his sharp shark-like teeth.

Snap! William's pen broke in two. William threw the useless pen on the ground before the ink would drop on the papers, causing more work to be done. William mentally grunted, angered that he had lost his temper for a mere second. Each time the demon's name was said, it angered William. Filthy beings were revolting; stealing souls of those who must live. They were worthless and shameless things. They don't regret anything. The cold-hearted shinigami would've destroyed all those filthy, disgusting demons. However, they are too powerful for any shinigami. Fixing his composure, William withdrew another pen, frustrated that Grell had noticed his action. Grell had a shocked expression, puzzled that William would do such a thing. Emotionless as he could be, William said, "I will not allow you to speak of that _demon's _name in my presence, understood?" There was no way William will allow such name to be mention in his office. How dare that repulsive thing talk about that demon if he was a human? Did the flamboyant thing know that demons can easily devour a shinigami's soul? Of course he wouldn't listen. Grell was oblivious to such important things. In fact, he was stubborn. No matter how much time you tell him, Grell would go for the kill. Such naïve man he is. William looked once again at Grell's clothes. Even though he had scars across his chest, Grell still had that smile upon his face. It disturbed William to no end.

"You're so mean! Why can't I say Sebas-chan's name? Sebas-chan!" Grell repeated Sebastian's name not aware that he was stepping upon William's bad side.

William finally lost it. He had enough with this abomination. Who did Grell think he is? Did he think he was the prince of this world? Hell no! Placing the papers aside, William got up, eyes filled with anger and hatred. Readjusting his glasses, William shouted, "Leave now! I don't want to see your fucking face no more! Fuck you! Fuck that demon! Fuck everything!" That was the last straw. William regretted not a single word that came out of his lips. He had bottled up all those feelings. How long had he wanted to say that to the bastard? He felt the heavy load on his shoulders vanishing. He gave Grell a deadly gaze, reassuring the shinigami that he meant every word, that it was the damn truth. William would've smile at the dumbfounded look on Grell but choice to compose himself. Crossing his arms, William asked, "Are you deaf, Sutcliff? I hate repeating myself." It was amazing how fast William turned back to his normal cold-hearted, emotionless man.

Grell's eyes widened. He was speechless. Was this the William he knew? It would seem if the time froze; air heavy around them. Trembling in fear, Grell asked in a low voice, "Are you okay, will? This is abnormal of you."

William grinned for the first time. How pathetic Grell looked right now. It made William glad for a mere second. Frowning, William replied, "Abnormal? Wouldn't that define you, Mr. Sutcliff?" At this moment William was acting strange. However, he wanted to see Grell's reaction to his new persona. He had wondered how he could act like this.

"You're acting weird, Will! I don't like this about you! Bring-"

"Shut up! My name is William not Will, understood?"

William always hated nicknames. It was utter disrespect to give other names. Composing himself once more, William went towards the door, wanting more than anything to drag Grell from his sight. As he opened the door there was a tender hand on his shoulder. Rolling his hand, William asked, "Is there a problem, Sutcliff?"

Grell gulped, trembling at the cold tone of his dear William. Of course he'll be terrified. William emerge fear to all who annoys him. It was a fact that William does not tolerate distractions. Never had the cold-hearted shinigami cursed at an employee. It was as if it was scientifically proven that penguins could fly. It was abnormal, right? He meant William not the penguins. Though, Grell wonder why he was comparing William to a penguin. William was like a deadly, yet, tender panda bear. Breaking out of his trance, Grell replied, "There _is_ a problem! Why do you hate Sebas-chan, Will?"

Smack! William slapped Grell across the face, a huge red bruise forming on the flamboyant shinigami. Did William just say that he did **not** want to hear that demon's name? Yes he did. He said it clearly, showing that he detested demons with such a passion he would kill them all if possible. The sound echoed throughout his office, causing a knot to be formed in his stomach. Ignoring the sensation, William coldly said, "Leave. Now." Oh, great! Now he had a crying shinigami in front of him. How pathetic. Couldn't Grell control himself? There was something deep inside of him that told him that he should comfort the shinigami. How great it would be to have the naïve man wrapped in his arm, caressing that silky, blood red hair? What was he thinking? This was nonsense. There is no reason to feel in such way. William had to vanquish all the compassion that wants to brake free. This was not like him to think in such way, especially if it's about the flamboyant man. William looked at the crying shinigami, that same knot suffocating him even more. Hot tears ran down those creamy white cheeks, a pink shade decorating them. If he had any feelings, William would've been hugging him right now, but he couldn't. There was no way he'll do such a thing. Love is a weakness that blinds someone that fell upon its trap. William could remember the day he met Grell. It was a clear day in London. Grell was whining about how a high ranked shinigami was stuck with another who had straight B's. On the roof top, almost time to collect Thomas' soul, Grell had that face as if he had fallen in love. William allowed himself to be thrown to the brick wall. He wanted to test Grell's strength. It got awkward when Grell said, "Get away from **_my man_**_" _and "**_He's mine_**_." _William had completely hated how Grell talked as if he had possession over him. However, it caused unknown emotions to surface; however, he ignored them all. William caressed his stinging hand, eyes looking upon the mess that was Grell Sutcliff.

"Leave before something else happens. I don't want to harm you furthermore." William whispered the last part, dumbfounded that he just said that. William's eyes widened when Grell attached himself onto his neck, almost suffocating him. Those hot tears were now staining his suit, annoying William slightly. Subconsciously, William gripped a hand full of Grell's silky hair, removing the crying mess away from him. William froze as he heard that a single protest. That was abnormal for sure. William gently traced his glove fingertips onto those soft, flushed cheeks. The soft gestured made Grell stop sobbing, eyes meeting William's green-yellow eyes. A warm smile formed on Grell's lips, enjoying the gentle caress. Leaning his face more onto those black gloved hand, Grell slowly closed his eyes, love coursing once again in his broken heart.

"Do you want me to leave….William?" Grell asked almost inaudibly. Grell whined from the loss of the warm hand. Grell shot his eyes opened, surprised that William was choking to death. What was happening with him? At one moment he's kind and gentle, then one minute later he's brutal and cruel. It was as if he was experiencing mood swings. Seizing any protest that forced to emerge from his lips, Grell looked at William with a worried look on his face. Grell tilted his head at the sight of William on his now clean desk, leg crossed over the other. What was going through William's head? How much did Grell wanted to know that much. However, William was a mysterious man, who is yet to be discovered of his unique actions and formal personality.

William hid his face with both hands, shocked that he would show such kindness to the flamboyant shinigami. When he was caressing that soft cheek, one single thought crossed his mind: "I love you so much, Grell." What was he thinking? In all the years he had lived never had those strong, powerful three words cross his mind. Did he really love Grell? Or was his mind deceiving him? Ignoring his aching heart, William said, "Leave, Sutcliff."

"I don't want to leave you, William. I'll do anything….just tell me," Grell whispered, eyes avoiding William's deadly ones. It was completely true. Grell would do anything to be by the one he truly loved his entire life. All those times he had played around, never had he thought that he was pushing William's self-control to break. All Grell wanted is for William to acknowledge his love for him. He had dream to be the lovely princess, waiting for his black night. That was never going to happen. His mind flowed one way so called in the terms of; imagination, fantasy, and dreams.

William swiftly removed the stacks of books off his desk and to the floor. Once his desk was clear and clean, William removed a sheet of paper from one of the cabinet, placing a pen on it. Pushing his glasses of the breech of his nose, William placed the paper and pen in front of Grell, eyes looking into those fluffy red eyes. The flamboyant shinigami slowly took the items, hands trembling like a chiguagua. Why couldn't Grell stop shaking? Even though the slap burn blazing hot on the flamboyant shinigami, it wasn't as if it was worth shaking nonstop, right? No! It was as if Grell's feelings were hurt from the cruel action. William watched as the slender shinigami took his time to read all the information given in the paper. After ten minutes, Grell looked up at him and could only open and close his mouths, words unable to form. William would've smiled at the dumbfounded expression. Readjusting his glasses with his death scythe, which appeared from thin air, William waited for Grell's response. If you are wondering what was in that paper, you must not know.

Grell closed his mouth, yelping when his sharp teeth penetrated his red lips. Grell always forgot about his shark teeth. Sucking hard on his lips, Grell signed the paper and handed it to his boss. Letting his long fingertip caress his bruised cheek, Grell asked, "For how long….do I have to do…..that, Will-William?"

William placed the paper on his desk and responded, "For two weeks. You are to report at the instructed time. Disturbance will not be tolerated, Mr. Sutcliff. You are to stay at your work station, accomplishing all the work that is required for the day. Report to me each morning to acquire any soul collection there might be. Return your death…"

William stopped abruptly as smoke and what looked like gravel spread across his office. Who in their corrupted mind would think it was a god damn thing to burst through**_ his_** wall like if it was their bloody house? The audacity they had to do such an idiotic, irresponsible, not thought out plan. Pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose, William's eyes felt as if they shot out of its socket as he clearly saw that sinful, disgusting, vermin fiend of a butler. How he hated that menacing grin. One of this days William wipe that grin from the demon's face. Realizing Grell was nowhere to be seen, William searched each inch of his office with his cold eyes, wondering where in the world Grell could be hiding. As if the demon could read his mind, it held an unconscious Grell from his perfect silky, blood red hair.

"Looking for **_this_**, reaper?" the demon asked, laughing and grinning at the same time.

Hmmm, how he wanted to rip the demon limb by limb. Then, burn all of the flesh that once was the revolting demon. Clearing his throat, William calmly said, "Return him, demon. I will not allow a fellow co-worker to be harm in any way."

"Let's make a deal,**_ William_**."

Deal? Like hell will William T. Spears form a deal with that sinful, vile demon. Wait, hold the phone! How did he get in here? The Reaper Dispatch Association is filled with security. There was no way a simple demon could walk freely through the halls. Yet again a demon was too powerful for those rookies that guarded the building. It dawn on William's head that it was late, probably past midnight. There was no one in the buildings except the superiors, him and Grell. For all they cared if they didn't see or sense a demon's divesting scent they might as well get drunk and sing "Barbie Girl" all night long. That thought was quiet disturbing and might as well scar you for life. Back into reality, William watched as the demon forced its claw through Grell's neck, drawing blood. The color actually completed the reaper's outfit. Without second thought, William launched his death scythe towards the demon's neck; want nothing more to destroy that oh-so-sexy neck. Wait, what? Did that thought crossed his head? What was he thinking? Yeah the demon was handsome and had his good looks, but it was not meant to cross a reaper's heard, except a red-headed male. Once the demon released Grell, William withdrew his death scythe, taking out a napkin from his pockets. The blood would stain for eternity if not clean and sanitized. William would have to clean his death scythe thirty times to vanquish the demon's strong scent. Pushing his glasses to the bridge of his nose, William asked, "Why are you here?"

"I'm grateful you would give the time of day to a demon," Sebastian said in amusement, the menacing grin still plastered on his face, showing those sharp canines. Cracking his neck for the fun of things, Sebastian calmly said, "My master wishes to speak with you. He has urgent issues to comprehend, and it seems you have all the answers my master seeks."

Issues? That was the entire necessities the damn demon wanted? He remembered the day, in the investigation of Jack the Reaper Case, when the demon searched for him, wanting information. William shivered at how the demon tried to get what he wanted. The young earl always told the demon butler to get information through any request needed from the other person. Unfortunately, that led to unspeakable things. Those unspeakable things transformed into lust, that lust soon becoming birth, and that birth creating a new problem. It was time to remember that one night he submitted to his fellow enemy.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Chapter 2: The Night of Submission, My dear demon~**

** ^_^ ****Two Years Ago**** ^_^**

William jumped from rooftop to rooftop, searching for the humans that were bond to die today. The night was dark, the cold breeze ruffling through his hair. The moon only shed some bright light, stars shining not so bright. It was this kind of days William loved. The shadows roamed the land, allowing the experienced reaper to lurk through the dark. William stopped at the forth rooftop, eyes on a young woman in a dark alley, clothes exposing so much of her white flesh that it was obvious she was a damn disgusting whore. Her appearances were innocent and kind, though he won't be fooled by only looks. A gross, greasy man appeared from a filthy bar. The man was highly drunk, shallow breathing to be heard. It would seem the flesh would rot and fall from his body. Such disturbing sight caused nausea to kick hard through William's stomach, urging for all his food to be vomited on the rooftop. Those sausage fingers grasped the woman's forearm, trapping her in his slimy chest. William chose to watch the scene, intrigued to what will happen next. He felt a full hatred for sluts, knowing they were worthless scums. Selling their bodies for money and entertainment was a sin God -the father humans believe in- would never accept.

"Unhand me! Stop!" the young brunette struggled, though her efforts were in vain.

"Don't be like that, madam. I have…so much money," the chubby man replied, embracing her in a suffocating hug that would kill anyone in mere seconds.

Bored easily, William swiftly landed in front of the sinful humans. Besides, there was no reason to allow them to live. Their eyes were wide, shocked that a human looking man jumped from nowhere. Readjusting his glasses with the sharp tip of his death scythe, William said, "Forgive my intrusion of your conservation."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" the man yell, probably wanting attention from anyone around, though none where found.

"William T. Spears, director of Reaper Dispatch Association." Without a second to spare, William launched his death scythe. It swiftly penetrated both human's abdomen, a fast death following. Their dead corpse fell to the ground, blood gushing on the cement ground. Once the soul was collected, William held to the cinematic records, sensing a strong presence in the air. Readjusting his glasses with now his clean death scythe, William walked away from the dark alley. The air became thick, warning those who walked through the dark land to run for shelter. Intimidating as it was, William had several souls to reap and return them in due time.

"Hello, William. Having a wonderful kill aren't we?" asked a cheerful voice.

William knew too well who was behind him. It didn't take a genius to know that that menacing demon was standing proudly behind him. William gripped his silver weapon tighter, wanting nothing more to disappear, to be swallowed by the ground. Turning gracefully to face the demon, William asked, "I wonder why your master doesn't attach a leash on you. It's obvious such a vulgar thing as yourself is not capable of such magnificent temptations of innocent souls. Am I right, demon?"

"I see that your hate still borders you completely," Sebastian said, chuckling at the furious reaper, though his face showed none of those emotions that Sebastian saw. Who said Sebastian couldn't tease the hell out of the cold-hearted reaper? It would be such a delight if the loyal butler destroyed the well-constructed barriers of The Great Walls of William T. Spears, located near the dark forest, high up in the hills of loneliness and solitude. Standing inches away from the reaper, Sebastian had to ask, "If you hate my kind so much…why do you dress like us? Doesn't make sense at all, or does it, William?"

"Don't talk to me informally, demon," William said through grunted teeth. How dare that "thing" speak to him as if they were BFF? As if they knew each other for a long time and actually enjoyed each other's presence. It would totally be shocking if he held hand with the demon, skipping happily towards the sunset. Like hell will William allow that to happen. He would rather die. Or fall to a blazing volcano with no regret whatsoever. Or be stuck with Grell all day long. Returning to the topic, William asked, "Why are you here?"

"I can't be here? That really hurts my feelings, you know," Sebastian said, faking his emotion of being hurt by William's question. Sebastian presented the most innocent face anyone could make. How he loved teasing the guts out of the Manager of the Reaper Dispatch Association.

Those demons always had to fake emotions. It was rather a pest that clenched to your flesh for blood. Damn mosquitos biting him on what little flesh his covered neck could show. That nuisance demon plagued his very core; not like he had a core or a soul.

"You're a poor excuse of a demon. I ask again, what brings you here, demon?" William could tolerate others but not this abomination of a butler.

"I'm sorry to hear that, my dear friend." Sebastian crossed his arms, his cat-like grin still plastered gently upon his beautiful face. Something about this reaper intrigued him to no end. Was it because of the cold interior and exterior? Or was it because of his great hatred towards demon? Those questions plagued his mind, throbbing through his skull. The way the man seemed so perfect was something to behold. Like before, it would be excellent to see all those bottled up emotions burst to freedom.

Friend? When were they friends? If William could recall they were enemies, hatred obviously showing without caring a damn what the humans thought of them. Pushing his silver framed glasses with the sharp tip of his death scythe, William coldly said, "I'm not your _friend, fiend_."

Sebastian moved his index finger side to side, shaking his head in disagreement. Wanting a reaction, Sebastian said, "That just hurts my feelings straight up, Will."

William held the cinematic records with an iron grip, frustrated that this demon dared to disrespect him again. There was chaos to emerge if they got stuck within a room. With no doubt, they would love to see each other dead, defenseless, and hopeless with no mercy whatsoever.

"Demons have no feelings." William spat, walking past the demon without another word. To his disapproval, the demon held his forearm tightly, making it obvious that he will not let go until William allowed this conversation to proceed longer. Adjusting his glasses with the tip of his death scythe, William opened his mouth to speak but was raptly interrupted by the feeling of warm lips upon his. William's eyes widened, shocked to see the demon roughly kissing him. Shutting his mouth tightly, William felt that sneaky piece of muscle sucking harshly on his lower lip, asking for entrance, which was denied immediately. With all his willpower, William punched the demon's side, causing the butler to grunt and crash to the wall. William was not surprised to see the demon once again on his feet, unscratched from the deadly punch.

Blood dripped from the corner of the demon's seductive lips, grin replace by a deep frown. Adjusting his wrinkled tail coat, Sebastian asked, "Didn't you enjoy that kiss, Will-iam?"

Enjoy? Enjoy what? The demon tasted like Gray Earl Tea with crumpets and blueberry scones. William hated sweets, including those made by demons. Wiping the saliva that dripped from his chin, William said, "I find those kinds of actions revolting and unnecessary."

"What a shame, my dear shinigami," Sebastian said with a hurt tone, looking down at the floor, raven locks covering his glowing crimson eyes. This conversation was going exactly where Sebastian wanted it to be. He had planned it too well. It was such a delight to know at the end William will be screaming his name with lust and need. That thought aroused him even more. In fact, each word was predicted, each reaction accounted, and each expression registered by the demon.

Such an actor the demon was. The sharp end of his death scythe inches away from the silver frame, Sebastian asked, "Aren't you worried that you'll poke your eye, my dear reaper?"

For the first time William grinned from ear to ear, amused at the concerned tone of voice. Pushing his glasses to the bridge of his nose, William responded, "I'm well aware of the consequences of missing my glasses. It's none of your concerns if I harm myself."

"No, it concerns me," Sebastian replied immediately. If it wasn't for his façade, Sebastian would've been laughing his ass off. However, he's one hell of a butler. Speaking of butler, he had only ten minutes until his young master sees he's missing. Though, Sebastian loves to serve the young boy, knowing that he owns his body and soul. Without a minute to spare, Sebastian pinned William to the closest wall, preventing the reaper from moving a single muscle. It was an arousing sight to the cocky demon. A crease line formed perfectly on the reaper's forehead, disgust towards the demon obvious in his eyes. Running a wet trail down the reaper's now exposed neck, Sebastian inhaling the fresh scent of William T. Spears. The reaper smelled like fresh mint, a pinch of red roses, though it was not that obvious to a human's smell.

"Such a delightful scent," Sebastian commented seductively, grin reappearing once again at the sound of William's displeasure. But that will all change in less than nine minutes. Sebastian held William's wrist in a tight grip, blood dripping down the reaper's forearm. Curious as always, Sebastian licked the red liquid, satisfied that William's blood was sweet, the opposite of the reaper's persona**. **

**"**What do you want?" William shouted. No matter how much he struggled his efforts were in vain. This day could not get even worse, even though it was a miracle that the demon has yet to ravish him into millions of pieces.

"My young master wants information about Jack the Reaper case. Unfortunately for you, you are in possession of this valuable information. All I ask for you is to tell me," Sebastian whispered into the reaper's ear, nuzzling into that white flesh. Damn, the reaper needed to see the sun one of these days. The flesh was so warm, yet, so cold at the same time. His grin widened at the tension of William's body. To his surprise, William stretched his neck for more access to the demon's tongue or from disgust? Sebastian didn't know, but he took the chance to lick harshly on that perfect flesh, making sure to leave a purple bruise at the end. Now the reaper was his to obtain.

William bit his bottom lip, not submitting into the demon's desires. It felt so good, yet so gross and repulsive. Men were meant to love women, not their same gender. It was a sin he must not be drench upon. Ignoring the devilish tongue, William said in a harsh tone, "I will never give secret information on one of our cases. You have nothing to do with this case. Tell your master that we have everything in control. Therefore, it would be in his best interest to go and play with his toys. By the way, such an imbecile you are, thinking I will dare submit to a filthy, disgusting, mischievous-"

"…sinful, repulsive, idiotic bastard. I know that. Damn I just wish you could stop pointing out the obvious, reaper." Sebastian finished William's sentence. The demon butler sighed heavily, hurt that this reaper sees him as a menace. Well, who wouldn't be disgusted by Lucifer's creation? However, William will hate him even more to the point where the reaper would live to kill Sebastian each single day. Thought, it might be all worth it. He is doing all this for his young master. Nothing more.

William cursed himself for dropping the cinematic records and death scythe. A reaper without their killing weapon is a useless pawn. What was the demon planning? That will be answered in mere minutes. William has to be strong and unfazed by a living hell soon approaching his way.

Sebastian stripped the reaper, black trousers were the only article left to be ravished. Placing his right thigh between the reapers shut legs, Sebastian opened them wide, excited to see a hard bulge visible through the black trousers. The reaper was enjoying this more than Sebastian. Removing his gloves with his sharp canine and placing them gently on the ground, Sebastian brushed his fingertips down towards the neglected region. Taking a good hold of the hard member, Sebastian began pumping it at a rapid speed, his own member asking for attention. It was an honor that only he could arouse the shinigami. He should get a trophy one of this was painful to ignore the pain in developing in his lower section; however, it could wait for the more fun part. Running his thumb on the hard tip of that throbbing organ, Sebastian thrust his clothed member into the reaper's erection, gaining speed each passing second.

William bit his lip harder, blood dripping from the open cut. This pleasure was so overwhelming. He must resist the urge of thrusting his hips to the fast rhythm of those skillful fingers. It sent him straight to the gates of heaven.

"Give in….William," Sebastian whispered seductively. Wanting skin to skin contact, Sebastian crashed their groins harder, earning a low moan from William and a low demonic grunt from Sebastian. Dry humping each other at an inhuman speed, William gasped out, "Let go. Stop this…..de-demon!" that wouldn't stop Sebastian from thrusting his hard cock into those virgin walls. Wanting to feel ecstasy, Sebastian placed William on his stomach, laying him on the somewhat dirty ground, that well-toned buttocks up high for Sebastian to fuck endlessly.

"But who am I to deny such a bold request from your body?" Sebastian asked with a matter-of-fact tone. He would be damn if he allowed such an opportunity to slip easily through his slender fingers.

William shut his eyes as he felt his trouser long gone. His reputation will be shattered all because of information that was—in William's opinion—worthless. William gasped in pain, mostly hissing at the feeling of one slick finger sliding through his virgin walls. It was far from painful, though it felt awkward to have a finger used in such a pleasurable way. It was a new sensation that had him drowned in insanity and pure bliss. Hissing at the sensation of another finger inserted, stretching and scissoring his insides, William let his head lay on the ground. His breaths were coming out in short pants.

William was able to gasp out, "What if I submit to you for only this night?"

Sebastian was taken back at the foreign question. As abnormal as this night has blossomed, Sebastian never thought the reaper would actually allow a demon to ravish his virginity. This was going perfect. This night was one that both of them will never forget. Continuing his ministration, Sebastian looked for that certain muscle that will send the shinigami into the gates of heaven above. Though the reaper could heal at a slow speed, Sebastian was determined to pleasure the reaper. It was known that a demon's touch is stronger than any drug. Sebastian, impatient already, had to avoid killing the stoic reaper while in this breath taking, one time night. Hearing a choked moan, Sebastian knew he had found that hidden piece of nerves.

What was he thinking? Those words were carved in his mind, pounding into his core. William could only focus, even if it was a difficult task in hand, to think of the possible outcome of exposing his body to a veil demon. If only for a night, William will submit to the demon's desires. There was no harm done. It was obvious the demon was far from his mating season, decreasing the chance of pregnancy by a slim portion. It was well known that male immortals have given birth to several children by sexual activities with another male. Hell, William would rather die than giving birth to a creation of Hell. Slamming his head in the cement ground, William entwined his fingers with those of the demon butler. Those hands were warming and tender, tempting. No doubt that Sebastian Michaelis was and always will be a dream to have beside each morning, cuddling into his arms, knowing he will always be there for eternity.

As if the demon read his very thoughts, Sebastian cooed into his ear, "I am soft and cuddling…just like a fluffy kitten."

Of course he had to compare everything with his huge obsession, cats. They were such a beauty. How would William look with kitten ears, sharp claws, and a long tail? That thought sent a spark of electricity to his groin, causing a moan to emerge from his lips. Inserting two more fingers for the fun of it, Sebastian responded to the questioned asked minutes ago, "I will never come knocking to your house. Nor will I ask for anything else. Knowing you are too proud to give such a simple piece information, I will not ask further more. In fact, I'll just find someone else, but I will never, not even if the brat of my master asks me to, to give my body to anyone else for this case."

Having the demon never bother him again was a blessing. However, this must be thought out thoroughly. William couldn't just jump the gun and expect everything to be fine. There is always a price for everything. Like his mother said, "_You must sacrifice things to obtain your utmost dreams, my dear son_." There was no way William will ignore such a wise statement coming from his own mother. Thinking things harder, harder because there were four fingers stretching the hell out of his interior, William finally responded, "Just for once…I'll submit…to you…**_demon_**."

That was all he needed to hear from the reaper before removing his slick fingers, grabbing the reaper's abandoned clothes, cinematic records, death scythe and the flushed, embarrassed reaper himself. This was no place to do such an activity. There was a more preferable location for their upcoming love. Call him a stocker, but it was for a good reason. The reaper has seduced him (unintentionally) with those green yellowish eyes. Those stares were electrifying. Running at demon speed, Sebastian was already impatient to thrust hard into him until morning comes to view. Rapidly arriving, closing the door with the several locks, Sebastian threw the shinigami into the bed. The expression of the reaper was one of a life time.

"How do you know where I live?" William asked, covering himself with his white covers.

This was quiet amusing. The reaper's quick action to cover what was already seen by the eyes of Sebastian, the lustful devil, was to fall into an evil frenzy laughter. Removing his clothes ever so slowly, Sebastian responded, "I have been spying on you a few time all this years. You are quiet an interesting specimen."

"Idiot!" William spat with venom that would burn through everything. If stares could kill, Sebastian would be already lying dead on the floor. Those glares were sending daggers through the demon's skull. What a shame stares couldn't kill.

In a blink of the eye, Sebastian was hovering over the flushed reaper, admiring every detail. Tracing that rigid jaw with a brush of his fingertips, Sebastian asked, "Are you pure, reaper?"

"Don't ask that! Pervert!" This was no time to ask questions.

"Sorry… I just wanted to know." The demon had a hurt tone, staring at William with saddened eyes.

William couldn't believe the demon looked saddened at his outburst. There was a pain enveloping his chest, the pain of a needle penetrating through. Was this guilt he felt? Was it guilt for hurting the demon's fake emotion? Or was it a trick that the demon mastered perfectly? There was too much to ask. Never had he thought he would show sympathy to a low level demon—not that Michaelis was low in power, but in the terms that he was a veil creature. Feeling a pinch of guilt, William looked away, sighing heavily. As it hurts to say this… he felt somewhat sorry for the demon. This was abnormal for sure. What could he do to vanquish this sickening feeling of guilt? William did the unexpected, maybe from impulse, and crushed his lips with the demon's soft one. The shock expression of the demon was priceless to say nonetheless. Motioning for the demon to move between his legs, William deepened the passionate kiss, tongues fighting a complex war, which only one will be crown victorious. William got hold of the neck of the demon, slowly rubbing his neglected member. The friction was heaven to both men as they allowed their moans to be heard. Flesh against flesh was all they wanted. William could feel that damn grin between the flaring kiss. This would be the only night he will lower his guard. No one shall know of this sin. Everyone is not pure. They can't forever be saints. There comes one day you drown in one of the seven deadly sins you were taught to avoid. Even the father of the church has sin in their life. It made William smile deep inside, knowing that even angels—the purest thing in life— lust for that forbidden fruit that only the devil he created. They were taught so hard to avoid and they still are rebellious.

Knowing the reaper was in deep in thoughts; Sebastian removed the silky sheets, aligning his hard member to that perked up hole. The distraction was perfect to thrust without mercy.

All of a sudden, a hard intruder invaded his walls, stretching them to the maximum. Pain shot through his spine, knowing for sure he'll feel it in the morning. It will take long to heal after this. William clenched his hands onto the spreadsheet as if his life depended on it, waiting for the demon's groin to fill him up to the brim. When did the demon have time to remove the other sheet? This new sensation was unbearable, a burning feeling enveloping his stomach. To his disgust, his member stood up, obviously wanting attention more than anything. William broke the kiss, hissing from the burning sensation.

Sebastian moan in pleasure, his wine eyes rolled to the back of his head. Those tight walls were crushing his groin in the most painful of ways, yet it was too much to bear. It was as if their bodies where merging into one, foretelling of them belonging to each other. Not giving the reaper to adjust to his size, Sebastian pulled out completely and slammed himself in, repeating the process over and over again. He couldn't hold to his smirk when the smexy reaper opened his legs more, wanting that hard cock deeper inside.

"You're so…tight!"

This was better than heaven. All those time he dreamt of this night has come true. That brought a warm smile to his lips.

"Ahh! F-faster…de-demon!"

With that blush darkening even more was splendid. After those electrifying eight rounds of lust, Sebastian dressed back, never removing his gaze from the past out reaper. It was a miracle the shinigami resisted that much passion. Nonetheless, it was all worth waiting for that long. Those screams of lust were now carved in his mind, never to be forgotten. Covering the sleeping beauty, Sebastian planted a delicate kiss on both cheek, caressing that peaceful face. Sebastian couldn't believe that the reaper has pleasured him, too. Those delicate kisses marking his skin was breath taking. Who knew the reaper was such a romantic person? It was an honor to see this side of the reaper that no one else would see. _My beautiful reaper_, Sebastian thought.

"Sleep well, love. I'll come back to claim what's mine soon enough. You're mine for eternity."

With that said, Sebastian left without a sound to be heard, grin approaching at full blast.


	3. Chapter 3

**~ Chapter 3: What Have I Become? ~ **

Hello, readers. My greatest apologies for taking so long to update this story. My reason of my long absence is that I take time to enjoy my break from school. Also, I do NOT own a computer. Therefore, I take advantage of first block to get on a computer. I'm in high school and have exams approaching really soon next week. I will proximity take a month to upload chapter four. Also, you might think I have the story already on paper. Sorry to say that I don't. I type what comes to me at the moment.

Sorry once again and enjoy.

**Please review. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: **

I do** NOT** and will **NEVER** own Kuroshitsuji. All rights go to Yana Touboso.

***o* ****_Memoria Perdida _*****o* **

Last time on **Submission to My Fellow Enemy**:

Knowing the reaper was in deep in thoughts; Sebastian removed the silky sheets, aligning his hard member to that perked up hole. The distraction was perfect to thrust without mercy.

All of a sudden, a hard intruder invaded his walls, stretching them to the maximum. Pain shot through his spine, knowing for sure he'll feel it in the morning. It will take long to heal after this. William clenched his hands onto the spreadsheet as if his life depended on it, waiting for the demon's groin to fill him up to the brim. When did the demon have time to remove the other sheet? This new sensation was unbearable, a burning feeling enveloping his stomach. To his disgust, his member stood up, obviously wanting attention more than anything. William broke the kiss, hissing from the burning sensation.

Sebastian moan in pleasure, his wine eyes rolled to the back of his head. Those tight walls were crushing his groin in the most painful of ways, yet it was too much to bear. It was as if their bodies where merging into one, foretelling of them belonging to each other. Not giving the reaper to adjust to his size, Sebastian pulled out completely and slammed himself in, repeating the process over and over again. He couldn't hold to his smirk when the smexy reaper opened his legs more, wanting that hard cock deeper inside.

"You're so…tight!"

This was better than heaven. All those time he dreamt of this night has come true. That brought a warm smile to his lips.

"Ahh! F-faster…de-demon!"

With that blush darkening even more was splendid. After those electrifying eight rounds of lust, Sebastian dressed back, never removing his gaze from the past out reaper. It was a miracle the shinigami resisted that much passion. Nonetheless, it was all worth waiting for that long. Those screams of lust were now carved in his mind, never to be forgotten. Covering the sleeping beauty, Sebastian planted a delicate kiss on both cheek, caressing that peaceful face. Sebastian couldn't believe that the reaper has pleasured him, too. Those delicate kisses marking his skin was breath taking. Who knew the reaper was such a romantic person? It was an honor to see this side of the reaper that no one else would see. My beautiful reaper, Sebastian thought.

"Sleep well, love. I'll come back to claim what's mine soon enough. You're mine for eternity."

With that said, Sebastian left without a sound to be heard, grin approaching at full blast.

William broke from his distant memories, twitching at the feeling of a warm hand. For a split nanosecond he arched to the touch, inviting more of that soft touch, but immediately remembered he had left the demon unattended in his office. His eyes shot open, not that he disapproved to the sensual touch.

"You have been distant lately. Remembering the past, my dear William?" Sebastian asked with concern. It matter what the reaper thought. William is responsibility.

"Nonsense," William spat.

Wanting his personal space, William stepped back, unable to look into the demon's lustful gaze. It was only for a night, nothing more. It wasn't like he actually felt something for this demon. They were enemies, wanting nothing more but than to see each other suffering, dying slowly from the worst way possible. Looking once again to those concern eyes, William asked, "Why does this situation concern me, demon?" William was already stress by all the unexpected events. All he wanted is to have a vacation for once. However, there was no knowing what could happen next. William could only pray for things to brighten up once in his life.

"You will soon find out," Sebastian said, apparently bringing William back to reality for the third time.

At first, Sebastian paid no heed of the reaper's distant thoughts. Sebastian wanted nothing more than to obtain his reaper once more. He did promise him to return back for what belonged to him. Sebastian wondered what bothered his dear love. What could he be thinking?

William was left with no choice but to follow the demon the earl's mansion. Lifting the unconscious reaper, William shook him slowly until the flamboyant reaper woke from his deep slumber. It was expected for Grell to run behind William, surprised to see the demon butler in front of them. Grell felt awkward, as if threaten by the demon's presence. Sebastian was not welcomed and that was obvious to all.

"What is _he _doing here?" Grell spat, attaching himself to William's forearm.

William ignored the trembling being and motioned for Sebastian to lead the way. The trip on carriage was silent, not a word to be spoken. There was no use for words. William's sixth sense shot off the roof, an alarm ringing loud through his soul. This feeling engulfed him deeply like never before. He has forgotten how it felt to know someone he truly cared for was in harm's way. It has been so long…really long. William ignored it for now, but will immediately put it on his main priority for later. The carriage came to a stop; horses' pants could only be heard through the dark night. Crickets were completely silent. That was abnormal for sure. The door to the carriage opened, revealing the great beauty of those blazing wine eyes, revealing the true feeling of lust towards the stoic reaper. It was those little thoughts that caused William to wonder how much hatred there really was in his heart for the demon. Or how much love there could ever be. Slapping the hand offered to him, William stepped out and walked to the front doors of the Phantomhive mansion, Grell following in tow. The butler opened the door, allowing them entrance to his master's mansion. William has visited the mansion a few times and was formal to the high quality, luxurious halls. Minutes later the butler came and led them to the large living room. William sat on the coach, really giving no shit of the earl's presence. The blue-headed child sat in his usual position, emitting a strong, fearless aura. Grell sat quietly by William's side, looking only at the floor.

"Nyahhhh" a baby's cries was heard through the thick air surrounding them.

William's eyes shut open, knowing too well who those cries belonged to. It was impossible. How could this be? There was no doubt that those cries belongs none other than baby Claude Faustus. William never thought he would ever hear those cries of need, those cries of agony. There was no reasonable comprehension to all this. That cry was so vivid. William shook his wild imagination out the window and composed himself. Was he becoming delusional? The better question is why an earl would have a child in his mansion. The boy would not tolerate noises coming from an annoying brat. William needed to see the result of this event. He couldn't jump the gun for something that wasn't clear as ice.

Sebastian appeared from nowhere, holding a crying child in his arms. The loyal butler stood next to his master, eyes only on William.

The young earl cleared his throat and began, "To my utter disappointment…" he paused to emphasize his utmost discomfort. "…I found this _thing _in front of my door steps. For what Sebastian has gathered, it seems the_ thing_ has your scent all over. Mind to explain?"

William twitched. How could he possibly explain? William knew that that damn demon knew nothing of the child he holds. And how dare that damn, spoil brat call a child a simple thing? Ciel Phantomhive should be taught a lesson.

Grunting inaudibly, William responded, "He's-"

William couldn't finish his words as pain surged through his body, paralyzing his very soul.

**This couldn't be. Not again.**

His heart threatened to burst from its confines sooner or later. William's body slowly fell to the ground roughly. He was on his knees, grasping his throbbing head. His heartbeat was soon accelerating; body unable to respond properly to the immense blood gushing through his veins. To his surprise, Grell held his numb body while the demon stared with shock.

"S-stay…a….away…from…me!" William warned.

If this continued, William didn't know what his dark powers would be capable of. He needed to control the inner beast that threatens to burst at any moment. He was covered in sweat, struggling with an invisible predator, clenching desperately.

The darkness was devouring his soul. This has not happened for so long. What could've triggered this? Those once beautiful eyes turned blazing red. William couldn't stop from breathing in short pants. His body was soon covered in sweat. Ever since that night, that faithful night, this side of him has grown rapidly throughout the years. It was ignored, thrown to the back of his head, thinking that it was an illness. What harm could come from that? He was so wrong. Why didn't he listen to that quiet voice in his head? Those quiet whispers of warnings disturbed his mind each second, yet they were cast away, never to be heard again. He was an idiot for actually thinking it would ebb by and disappear. How he hated himself right now. All William wanted to do is hurt himself endlessly, endure the pain once more, and die from the stupidity of not listening to that clear voice.

**Damn it!** William thought with pure anger, growling.

**_Give in, William. Why suffer more when you know you need me? We are one and the same. It makes no sense to encage me. We are better off without all those damn, bloody fools! Lose your sanity. Give in! The red moon will rise, crushing, devouring everyone's soul. They all we hide, but why? Their faith is clear. I can hear their cries, their pathetic screams. See the flames of hell rise to this world. Watch the land burn in our mighty force. If I die, you will die with me. If I suffer, you must suffer along with me. Alone in this world, my only intentions is and will always will be to transform your aching….no, our aching heart to a strong barrier. All your efforts are in vain. Why fool yourself? That bloody demon means nothing to you! All your comrades are far gone. Once you die, they'll forget you. They will pity you. Do you want that? I don't want them to pity nor do I want them to show sympathy to us. I'm sick of it, William! Sick of it! Give in to our powers…allow it to surge through our body. _**

"I…won't… Never! You hear me? Never!" William didn't comprehend this. All he wanted is for that voice to seize. He wouldn't listen… he must not listen.

**_God damn it, William! Listen to me! There is no bloody point on resisting this reality!_**

William would laugh at the desperation this dark being was. If he had sustained this pain for centuries, why give up now? Why lose all sanity? Shaking his head, William mentally responded, _"The reality is that you're just a foolish idiot, weak, powerless. Without me, you're a simple thought that could be cast away with ease. Why would I give in to this pitiful temptation?" _

William grinned at how this dark being grunted, growled like the bloody animal it was. However, this would mean part of him was a filthy animal. Well, it was a sincere truth to live with, to endure to the end.

**_Grin all you want, but we both know we are unable to live without each other. _**

This voice was so mistaken. Throughout the years, William was capable of living his own life. Why give in to this elusive dream that will be far gone. Looking at the polished floor, William responded, "Even if this is partially true, there is a difference between you and me. I'm no damn fool so go back to where you came from."

William's eye twitched at the sinister laugh his other half gave. There was no joke said. However, the dark being loved cruel humor.

**_Don't make me laugh, William. If I do such a thing, I will only be in your soul. Believe me that I will not rest to become one with you. What a shame, William. _**The dark being shook his head, even if his other half was unable to see such action from him. Well, what a shame. Casting all thoughts, he calmly yet mischievously said with a pinch of fake concern, **_I thought you would already give in. You don't know how much it hurts me to see you like this. We will become one soon, William._**

"I… w-won't allow…that!"

Sebastian was puzzled. Who was William talking with? All Sebastian wanted to do is kneel down in front of him, embrace him and promise several things. Sebastian would do anything for the reaper. This feeling of love deepened after that pleasurable night. At first he denied any attraction to the reaper. However, love was so strong. As human say, "love makes you do the wildest things you would never imagine yourself doing." Humans were wise in some moments, others are a lost cost.

Without thoroughly thinking, William grabbed Grell's neck, throwing the defenseless reaper into the wall. The red-headed reaper's body collided, making a large dent in the wall, passing out from the harsh contact with the cold wall. It was too late…the darkness has already consumed him all. There was no way out.

William was forever lost in the darkness that that _demon_ has created ever since that lustful night.

Sebastian was beyond abashed, paralyzed to see his dear reaper transform into a lunatic. Lunatic? Was that even the right word to describe his lover? No matter now. The better question was: who has done this to William? Viewing the situation in various angles, Sebastian couldn't feel guiltier than ever.

Was he the main reason William's suffering so much? But how was he even responsible for something he never recalled doing to his dear lover? Agitated to no end, Sebastian held the small child in front of his young master. The young earl looked at him with disbelief.

Frowning, Sebastian said, "It would be best to hold this child while I control the reaper. I need-" Sebastian's blood ran cold as the evil laughter of the angered reaper broke through the thick air. What was happening? Nothing was making sense. There must be an answer for all of this, but what could it be?

Sebastian looked at the once stoic reaper to see a grinning reaper standing, hands on his hips. A dark fog surrounded William's body, emitting the most disturbing aura anyone could ever feel. It might as well be sensed throughout of England.

**_What the hell is happening?_** Sebastian thought, frustrated that his lover has been consumed into a dark abyss that had no escape whatsoever. No escape? How was he sure that there was no escape for William? Has Sebastian lost all hopes?

**_Damn it, this was outrageous!_**

"You think you could control me, **_demon_**?" William spat with the most venomous voice anyone could master.

Placing the fragile child into his master's arms, Sebastian stood in front of Ciel. Even though this was unaccounted, he still had to carry out his utmost duties as a loyal Phantomhive butler. What kind of butler would he be if he allowed such a mouthwatering, irresistible, undeniable meal to die? It would be so disappointing.

William was no longer himself. That evil side has taken over and enslaved him.

Laughing even louder, dark William asked, "What? Cat got your tongue? Hahaha, don't make me laugh you disgusting vermin!"

Well, at least we all know William always will hate demons. There was still hope of returning the reaper to his full glory.

"What have you done to William?" Sebastian asked, eyes flashing into a bright crimson, near magenta. He will not tolerate this nonsense. It was of his best interest to keep his composer to perfection.

"But I am William," dark William said with cruel amusement in his eyes. This was so much fun. It had been centuries since William weakened to the point where the dark side could escape with ease. This was the perfect time to ruin, destroy, and murder everything in his way. It feels like Christmas Eve arrived so soon. It was like a child jumping with happiness, knowing that gifts awaits him under the Christmas tree really soon. Who said he couldn't have fun beating the shit out of the demon? There was nothing the weak side of him could do to escape from the cage he locked himself into.

"Don't fucking play with me! Return **_my_** William! Now!" Sebastian has lost his composure. Is perfection was thrown out the window, crashing, exploding into the grass.

Ciel was perplexed with his butler's outburst. He wasn't informed at all that his loyal butler once had a deep relationship with the stoic reaper that hated, loathed, despised, even got on the reaper's and nerves. And always —not even missing a single day— to show hostility towards disgusting demons. Who knew the reaper would over look all those feelings for demons? Looking down at the sleeping child, there was an immense resembling of William. The soft hair was similar to Sebastian's. There was something the reaper wasn't telling them. No matter, Ciel will soon find out. With a grin of satisfaction, Ciel watched as the situation unfolded before his very royal blue eyes.

Sebastian immediately draws the line when someone dares to touch is property. The **_audacity_** that thing has to control **_his_** lover, **_his_** man. There was no doubt that Sebastian would proudly mark the reaper as his again. Hell, he would do it for eternity if it meant that he would hear the reaper scream his name with the purest of ecstasy.

"Oh, don't be a sour puss." William has lost every sense of self-control, pride as his sanity shattered without mercy.

Readjusting his glasses, dark William asked, "Want to know a little secret, demon? It involves the parentage of that child your blooding master has in his arms."

"Don't dare speak to a Phantomhive like that! Sebastian I order you to kill him!" Ciel blurted out in rage. Probably it was a good idea to keep shut. There was no doubt that the two tall, strong beings paid no heed to him. However, he had enough! Ciel has had enough with immortals barging into his house and thinking they could bloody destroy his mansion. What do they think they are? The god of this world? Hell to the no.

Sebastian's eyes shot from its socket. Kill William? Could he even go through that order without remorse? Of course he couldn't. Sebastian would dare disobey his master if the reaper was involved. There was no damn way he'll end William's life. Ignoring the frustrated earl, Sebastian responded to the dark being, "What is so important about that child?"

"You don't sound so excited. Oh well," William said with such joy it beat Undertaker's personality by a ton. How was that even possible? Undertaker is the definition of a lunatic.

Dark William's grin grew with amusement, almost as if painful to do such a thing. Pushing his glasses to the bridge of his nose, dark William continued, "Remember the day you raped me?" the dark being didn't give a chance for Sebastian to answer. It was obvious the demon remember the night so very well.

Ciel's gasp was ignored.

Sebastian only nodded his response. Where was the reaper getting with this conversation? Sebastian must wait and find out. Patience is a virtue, Sebastian reminded himself.

"Wait…" William gently placed his index finger on his chin, pausing for a brief second as if regretting his earlier decision to announce the child's parentage.

Sebastian fisted his hands, frustrated at the new antics of the reaper. What could be so important about that child? Who would leave a defenseless child in front of a mansion? Humans these days know no meaning of nursing a miracle of life.

William discarded his insecurity and continued, "I began to hate you… All that rage bottled up made me realize that I'm able to do as I wish. However, the kind side of me was so naïve that-"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, wondering why the dark being would stop abruptly all of a sudden. Bang! William's eyes turned into a blazing shade of violet, pupil turning like a cat's menacing eyes. What was happening? Sebastian for the first time felt terror in his veins. The way William clenched his hips, the way he struggled was unbearable to watch.

"Are you okay…?" Sebastian asked with concern in his words. It doesn't matter what William had become but William is and will always be William.

Somewhere inside William, he was able to overcome that dark power that will soon burn his insanity into ashes. However, it was so soon to speak. Screeching on top of his lungs, William's nails grew immensely, blood dripping from his digits. How painful it was to transform into this vermin he has become. Cocking his head side to side, William's grin widened even more. How was it possible to grin that much? It was painful. Hell, it might as well break his cheekbones while he's at it. He was once again lost to the isolation he created throughout the years.

"Stay away!" William managed to say.

"Like hell I'll leave you here!" Sebastian spat back. There was no way in hell he'll allow his true lover to slip away from his hands. He'll be damned if that was ever to happen.

"Why won't you leave me alone, demon?" William glared at the determined vermin.

Those words made his fake heart drop to the pits of his stomach. Sebastian would never dream of leaving William, he'll never abandon him. Never.

Exhaling the breath Sebastian didn't know he was holding, Sebastian said, "You are the reason I'm even in the human world. Do you understand?"

William could only say in annoyance under his breath, "Tch. I don't understand, bastard."

Without thinking, William ran towards Sebastian, mind lost in hell. Gripping into that milky neck, William drilled his claws, adoring the sight of blood from the sinful demon. Such a beautiful sight made him smile a wicked, sinister smile. How much he wanted to chop that oh-so-seductive neck.

"Sebastian, kill him now! Are you deaf, you bloody demon?" Ciel was enraged; face red like the brightest tomato in the market.

The seal in his left hand burned, making Sebastian winced at the sensation. It was an order he must follow to the last word. Even if it pained him to do this, Sebastian will find a way to save his future lover. Twisting William's wrist, Sebastian managed to escape. Before he could even touch the reaper a loud bullet shot was heard following with William's grunts.

All eyes fell on Grell, silver pistol in hand, gasping loudly. It hurt. It hurt so much to harm his dear William.

It broke his heart to see William turn to his dark side. Grell awoke from his slumber to see all the unspeakable words that poured through William's seductive lips. Allowing those hot tears to flow down his pale cheeks, Grell manage to say with a broken voice, "Don't make me shoot you again…Will…William! Please stop! Please!"

Somewhere in William, his heart warmed up. He didn't want to harm no one else. He wasn't a monster. William would rather die than to become a worthless, unspeakable piece of shit. However, all was lost as he flashed towards the flamboyant reaper. There was no way out now. Ironic, right? It made William laugh. All those times he told himself that he'll never be controlled by this dark side, it all ended up in him being possessed by the same thing he loath _every..._single…day.

William's eyes widened as another bullet penetrated his left thigh. The pain was welcomed, even endured with pleasure. A wicked smile transformed into a murderous grin as William grabbed the pistol's base and shattered it in his own hands. He ignored the trembling shinigami. It was such a shame that all of them will die so soon. Oh well, they meant nothing to him at the moment. Tilting his head to the right, William spat the two bullets that only caused pain to his ass. Looking at the bloody bullet, William let them fall slowly from his hand, watching them roll in front of the reaper's feet.

"Stop this right now, Boss!" Alan Humphries' broken voice rang through the living room.

All eyes fell to the thin reaper in the wooden double doors. Like Grell, Alan had a silver pistol pointing towards his boss.

**_Boss, this pain must end now_**, Alan thought, at the verge of tears, heart dropping to the pits of his stomach.

After a few seconds, Eric Slingby appeared with a needle between his index and middle finger. Those eyes only showing the concern he had for his boss. Never had Eric thought this would happen to William again. There was too much in steak. There was only one choice that must be accomplished to once see the normal William T. Spears again.

"Boss, we could either do this the easy way or the hard way, you choose," Eric said, eyes flooded with sorrow for his dear boss.

William looked around the living room, eyes landing on the sinful demon. With a last glance to the demon, William jumped through the window, ignoring the shards of broken glass sliding through his flesh. There was no way he'll allow those idiots to capture him.

**_I won't allow it_**, William thought before fleeing far away.

Alan and Eric sighed sadly, disappointment clear in their eyes.

Having no other choice, they were left to force their leader to submission. Adjusting their glasses, they followed their boss, wanting nothing more than to see those cold, yet warm eyes again.

**_We'll help you, Boss_**, they both thought before drifting to the broken window.

For a split second, Sebastian saw remorse, guilt, loneness, terror and what seemed like… love in those crimson eyes? Were his eyes deceiving him? No, he saw those emotions filling those once beautiful hues of emerald and yellow iris. Sebastian drifted his attention to the broken window and back to his master. To his surprise, Ciel merely waved him away and handed the child to him. Sebastian took the baby, covering the child securely with the blanket of pure silk. Making sure those worthless servants weren't around, Sebastian followed the reapers. The night was warm; reassuring him the small, fragile child will sleep without any interruptions. The first thing Sebastian took in consideration was that the infant was a demon child. Therefore, the infant would need its mother. Demon child were vulnerable to everything. They would easily capture a disease without their immune system—not developed— to protect them from various deadly viruses and bacteria. Demon child must be fed at the moment they are born. No one wanted a screaming child to burst all the windows, do we? The worst that could happen when a starving demon is in need of a mother is the immense dark aura they formed, causing death to nearby humans. Even if Sebastian new nothing of nursing a child, there was something in him –a low voice perhaps—that told him what to do. Almost as if his instincts reacted to do anything, even if death occurs to cherish this child, nursing him to a healthy growth. It felt mostly like a father's instincts. For all he knew, William could be the father of the demon infant. But why was he feeling as if he was left out on something more important than war.

But why? And with who did the reaper intercourse with? This pain his aching heart.

There was no time for questions. Sebastian thanked the sun for rising, light illuminating the land. The colors were splendid, colors blending perfectly, complimenting the entire estate. Arriving at the clear grassland of the Phantomhive fields, Sebastian immediately, without hesitation noticed that Mr. Humphries and Mr. Slingby had William held down. Humphries was holding onto William's wrists with one hand, knees pressed harshly on William's leg, right forearm placed on William's left cheek.

It happened so fast. At one moment they had William held down, and within seconds the two reapers were being attacked endlessly by their boss. In a human sight, all was a mere blur, a mere illusion. A human would fear if they blink all will be missed. However, Sebastian was blessed with sharp eye sight. There was no problem following their every move. Sebastian eyes widened in fear when Eric was able to side kick William, causing the furious being to crash into the trees. It was quiet heartwarming how Eric Slingby would whisper apologies for his actions. It showed that they still felt utter respect and loyalty to the stoic reaper. It was obvious they would sacrifice they own life for their leader's happiness, approval, acknowledgement and his utmost smiles that would—sadly—never be seen.

William rose to his feet, not even exhausted from that attack. Hell, it felt more like a small needle. Flashing towards them with inhuman speed, William dodged their every attack, returning them with ten times more brutal force.

**_Pathetic, fools!_** William shouted in his head. Didn't they know that their dear William was far gone? That he was the better side? That he was more brutal than that passive reaper that now was caged into those dark flames of hell? Well, they were oblivious for sure.

If the demon chose to watch, then William will give him a show he'll never forget. Holding Eric's right ankle, William threw the brunette to the same direction Eric threw him a few minutes ago. While Eric recovered, William dashed for Alan, not giving a shit if they respected, admired, even adored him. They were all fools for thinking he would return to his normal self. Like hell he'll do that. Don't they know how much time, power it took to weaken William's soul? They reaper was so stubborn to give in. With enough patience, he accomplished to free himself.

Sebastian placed the infant's left cheek against his left shoulder, cradling the infants neck, palm placed flatly on the infant's back as he made sure the infant felt comfortable in his deep slumber. Sebastian prevented from jumping off his skin as Ronald Knox appeared from the trees. It was obvious William's dark power was felt by every immortal in England; probably even those in North America could feel the frightening power of a once stoic reaper.

The blonde reaper gasped with utter shock, surprise to see the way his boss brutally beat Alan and Eric to plum.

Gulping, Ronald asked, "What's happening?"

That was the exact question Sebastian wanted to know. However, an answer was not found. Analyzing the situation, Sebastian calmly responded, "It would seem your boss, William, is lost to the darkness of his soul."

"Darkness? Not again…" Ronald mumbled inaudibly.

What does the blonde reaper mean by "again"? Did this ever happen to William without Sebastian knowledge? Sending a cold glare to the trembling reaper, Sebastian asked, "What do you mean by 'not again,' Mr. Knox?" Sebastian made sure to sound serious. This concerned him to no end. He'll be damn if he allowed valuable information to slip with ease. He was demon for Pete's sake! He was known for his great intelligence and now he looks like a moron that knows nothing of what's happening. What's gotten into him lately? Sebastian wondered if he was even careless about William's well-being.

The blonde reaper's eyes widened, frustrated that he allowed valuable information to slip fluidly from his lips. Scratching the back of his head nervously, Ronald avoided his gaze from the demon, tapping his foot to the well-cut grass. Of course he'll be nervous. Sebastian Michaelis was well known in the reaper realm as the most powerful demon. Ronald stood no chance with Michaelis. Hell, Michaelis wouldn't even bat an eye when he was through with him. The demon would end his life with a single hand, probably with just one finger.

Their eyes drifted to the fight. There was no doubt William was winning, avoiding each bullet Alan Humphries shot.

Half interested in the fight, Ronald explained, "One day our boss came to the job trembling… His legs couldn't even support him. As much as we gave our aid to him, William-sempai's pride would be shattered if we helped… that's what he told us. As the months passed by, Alan, Grell, Eric and I noticed that William-sempai was always on edge. He would have mood swings easily. The worst thing happened…he…he…"

Sebastian growled inwardly, agitated that the reaper paused in the middle of his explanation.

Even if those tears threaten to fall, Ronald continued, "…William-sempai attacked me. The superiors were in the verge of expelling William-sempai. I couldn't allow that. **We** wouldn't allow that…"

Sebastian would gasp if it wasn't for his well-built composure that prevented him to do such a thing. William was emotionless. Why would he snap all of a sudden? Yes, William didn't enjoy overtime work, but that never angered the reaper. William was too composed to do such a thing.

Ronald was perplexed at those caring eyes. Why would a demon care for a reaper? Demons are capable to swallow a reaper's soul with ease. Did this demon have anything to do with his boss? Everyone knew that William harbored a strong hatred for demons. It was known that he would kill them all. Ronald, even if not completely hating demons, knew that there could be love in a demon's heart. Even the cold-hearted being comes to care for someone deep inside their heart. Could there me such darkness in a being? Ronald doubted it. He always was able to find the kindness in someone. Their eyes tell so many secrets that even words are incapable to explain. As human say, "Actions speak louder than words." They were right.

Making sure Alan and Eric were doing well, Ronald tilted his head, looking at the small child in the demon's arms. Even if he wanted to ask, it was better to keep silence.

Adjusting his glasses, Ronald continued, "William-sempai was off the hook for that one. The superior gave him an opportunity to act right. It would be easy to misinterpret our boss' actions…b-but we all knew that he was emotionally hurt. It was five months since the attack and William-sempai disappeared all of a sudden for six months… Six months without him! It was unbearable…!"

Sebastian knew the reaper would hate him, despise him after that night. Never did he take in consideration that William would be emotionally hurt. Yes, Sebastian was gentle with the reaper's body while having those eight pleasure rounds of sex. However, did he harm him that much? Yes, Sebastian harmed him even more than he ever dreamt of. What hurt the most was never apologizing for his actions. His pride took over all throughout the two years. What was he thinking? He should've at least apologized. But, no…he was too prideful to do anything about the situation. What puzzled him even more was that William would disappear from thin air. This was abnormal for sure.

Ronald looked at how the demon's crimson eyes showed guilt, sadness and frustration. What was going through the demon's head? It was better to not know at all. Like humans say, "What you don't know won't hurt you."

Before processing the words, Sebastian asked, "Where did he go to?"

Ronald was actually perplexed at the concerned voice. He would've thought the demon would just drop the conversation and care less what the stoic reaper experienced. If his boss survived, Ronald was a goner. When William was still around, he told them not to say a word to anyone, that this was their own little secret. It just slipped. It wasn't Ronald's intentions to spill the soup and tell the whole story to a demon. William will kill him! Well, it was better than dying from that dark being that possessed his boss. But still he told their little secret to a demon for God's sake! To a bloody demon! Sebastian Michaelis was the last person that William wanted him to find out of this occurrence.

**_Damn my big bloody mouth! _**Ronald cursed himself as he debated with himself to either:

A) Tell the demon and accept any punishment from William-sempai

B) Avoid the situation with a pathetic excuse

C) Join the fight

Or

D) Die

Gulping nervously, Ronald continued, "No one knew where he went. When he walked through those doors, we all were happy. We smiled with joy for his longing presence. We were perplexed when he gave a hug to each of us. It was so great to receive a hug… Though it took long to give all those hugs to each worker in the Reaper Dispatch Department, he even apologized for his absence and continued working."

The shining stars in Ronald's eyes told Sebastian that all of the reapers in the department really cared for William more than the stoic reaper ever thought. Smiling at the childish expression on Ronald's face, Sebastian asked, "Did he ever tell you where he went?"

Ronald looked at those wine eyes, a genuine smile on his lips. It was a good decision to tell all this to the demon. Those eyes told Ronald that a word will not be said afterwards. Nodding to the demon's question, Ronald said, "William-sempai said he was sent to Italy for an important mission. That was all we needed to know of his location for all those six, lonely months."

All the pieces were linking together with ease. Reassuring his suspicions, Sebastian voiced out his thoughts, "You're telling me that he had moved swings, and then went to Italy for six months for an important mission? I'm glad to hear that."

With a genuine smile, Sebastian looked at the sleeping child. Even if there were gaps in the explanation, Sebastian will ask the reaper soon enough.

"You really do care for William-sempai…But why?" Ronald asked, not a bit embarrassed to voice out his question.

There was no point in denying this longer. So what if everyone knew of his attraction to the reaper? They were not going to intervene with his plans to gain William's affection. Sighing, Sebastian said, "You don't know how much I love William. He's my only lover, my life, my light." Yeah, it was cheesy, but that was what he truly felt towards the reaper. He wasn't embarrassed. Hell, he would tell the whole world if he had the chance. However, that would cause chaos between the demon and shinigami realm. That didn't matter to Sebastian. Why should it matter to him?

Ronald's felt as if his jaw dropped to the ground, mind exploding viciously.

**Lovers? **

**His boss and the butler demon? **

**How? **

**When? **

**Where? **

**Why? **

Several questions began to flow through his head. This was impossible. Lovers meant that the two persons intercourse, right? So that meant William-sempai had sex with the demon. This was too much to handle. Never had Ronald thought, not even dreamt his boss would have sex with a demon. It was abnormal for God's sake! But if this made William happy, there was no more argument to proceed. It was William's life. It was none of Ronald's business to place his foot where it didn't belong. It might as well be a stupendous, glorious idea to mind his own business, and seize any unwanted comments. Something told Ronald that there is so much that will soon be said. It was something to fear perhaps. However, the future always had surprises tucked in its sleeves.

All words felled to deaf ears as they heard a body colliding to the ground.

Alan flashed behind William, grabbing his wrist. With much force, Alan threw William to the ground, his legs on William's back. Mumbling million apologies, Alan waited for Eric to approach and inject the substance into their boss' neck. They wouldn't even have the cure of it wasn't for Undertaker. The retired reaper was willing to help, cheerfully ranting something along the lines of: "Of course I'll help Will!~ He still needs to take care of that small, cute, angelic child, you know" Even if Alan wanted to ask what the grey hair reaper meant, there was no time to waste at the moment.

As much as William wanted to struggle, as much as his dark side begged for freedom, he wanted no harm to come to his co-workers. He was able to overcome the dark being. It was better to die, but not yet. There were so many things he wanted to do before death got a good grip on his lean body.

Gasping harshly, William said, "I will not harm you no more…"

Those words warmed the reaper's heart. William was able to seize the dark being. Alan backed away, trusting his dear boss. William never lied, not even if death was around the corner, waiting for your bloody demise.

Alan and Eric nodded in agreement, risking their lives as they approached the kneeling reaper.

Relaxing, he allowed Eric to inject him with the antidote. The clear liquid left an agonizing sting. His claws disappeared, pain soon following. Ignoring, William's normal eyes fell on the demon that held the child protectively. He wasn't in his right senses; William allowed his mind to drown in many joyful thoughts of the demon. Only in his mind will William think the demon's name.

**_How cute…even adorable you look right now, Sebastian_**. William thought with a warm smile that didn't went unnoticed by his co-workers and Sebastian. They saw him smile but chose not to say a single word.

The pain was over for now. There was nothing to worry about at the moment. At least he'll sleep peacefully knowing his child was safe with his father, Sebastian Michaelis.

**_Sleep well, my child. Your father is near. Don't cry for I'll be with you all day. Take care of him, Sebastian. He has a lot of things to learn once again. _**

**_Goodbye, my dear demon._**


	4. Chapter 4: I Must Lie For You, Claude

_~Chapter Four: I Must Lie For You, Claude ~_

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji. All rights go to Yana Touboso. ^_^

Please Review, it really helps me.

Thank you all for enjoying this.

There was nothing to dream about. The eerie silence was too strong to overcome. The pain has vanished, leaving William in peace for now. He was too weak to even open his eyes, fearing that he might be already dead. However, he knew –somehow—that someone had saved him from that dark abyss, that place that only seemed like hell. Having no other reason to stay asleep, William slowly opened his eyes, surprised to see the drapes of a window closed. Realization dawn on him as he remembered coming to Earl Phantomhive's mansion for an unknown meeting, waiting for the earl to explain the main reason the small earl would want his presence. Grunting in disgust, William got up, ignoring the pain that came after his rushed actions. Wobbling to the window, William opened the scarlet drapes, looking at the clear sky. William placed his forehead in the cold glass as everything came to him in a movie presentation of his previous actions.

Incapable to process information at such a rapid speed, agony started enveloping him, William let out a muffled scream, removing himself from the window. Even if there was no one outside, the rays of the morning sun burning his somehow sensitive eyes with such a blazing force, as if fearing that if standing there, it will blind him for life.

William never remembered ever having sensitive eyes before. Walking back to that the bed of cotton, William removed his glasses, placing them in the mahogany nightstand.

William was relieved that this was one of the guest rooms he was located in. He would've thought the demon would want him located in his room, observing his every move. Thankful, William sat on the luxurious bed, pressing on his skin, inspecting any major injuries he had caused upon himself.

His eyes widened, not realizing that he had no clothes on, except his own black trousers that hang loosely on his hips. Shaking his imagination out the window, which at this point was projecting various scenarios of what the demon would've done with his body while he was knocked out, William grabbed the silky bed sheets and covered himself protectively.

While in his inspection, all of his shoulder blades to his left leg were tightly bandaged, immobilizing him to do any rushed, harmful movements. Feeling worthless, almost like crap, William laid down on his right side, unable to lie on his back.

Sighing in defeat, William closed his eyes. However, he restrained to do such a thing, even if his body was begging for relaxation and sleep.

William shook his head, determined to stay alert to everything around him. For all he knew, that disgusting demon might come into this room, faking concern for his well-being.

**_Pathetic, demon._** William thought with irritation.

It was obvious that_ that_ demon would ask for a damn explanation for what happened hours ago, but none will be given.

William shifted his thoughts to the child the demon held before unconsciousness took control. William knew that that child was his. However, he had no guts to tell the demon that. It would cause chaos, which was for sure to happen. William knew someone, lurking in the dark, observing, was after Claude and him. However, William chose to ignore it. William would've slapped himself right now, but chose to save what little energy he had left.

All thoughts died as William met sympathetic, emerald eyes looking upon him. It was a black feline, known to William as "Mungojerrie". Mungojerrie was like a brother, always there in the most chaotic, vicious days. William have known Mungojerrie for centuries, knowing the black feline was from the demon world.

Nodding in acknowledgement, William whispered, "How long has it been, Mungojerrie?"

Mungojerrie knew too well what his mastered asked. Even if his appearance was a mere cat, there was so much to learn about him.

Licking his master's left cheek as if saying, "It's been so long, master."

William nodded, reading Mungojerrie's thoughts. It was this type of gifts –able to speak with any living organism—that William remembered his passion for Biology. Presenting a small smile, William asked, "Where have you been all this years?"

Mungojerrie grinned, pleased to see his master's concern for his well-being. Well, there was no reason to mentally speak now. Placing his palm to that milky flesh, Mungojerrie spoke, "I have been taken care by that demon you always despise."

William scowled, but mentally thanked the demon for doing such a generous thing. William looked at his friend's neck, noticing the insignia of Michaelis' property on a golden collar. Even if Mungojerrie was now owned by that sick vermin, William knew Mungojerrie became attached to the demon butler throughout the two years of absence from his dear master.

"What has he named—"

William tensed as the wooden door of the guest room creaked, the demon butler appearing with a silver tray in hand.

"What are you doing here, Lucifer?" Sebastian asked, eyes only on the tensed reaper.

William looked at Mungojerrie, confused at the name the demon just mentioned.

Mungojerrie nodded, not so happy about the name. Shrugging off the curse William muttered, he swiftly got of the bed, walking out. Stopping near the door, Mungojerrie said through their bond, "Bear with this hell, William. Life will choke you, but not kill you. Have fun."

If he wasn't so kind, William would've kicked the feline into next week for mocking his position in this situation.

William inaudibly squealed like a school girl on a summer day, unaware that the demon had removed the covers with a blink of an eye, staring, drooling at his vulnerable body with sympathy and lust, licking his own lips.

**_Damn, demon. Always molesting since the day he had sexual activities with an unknown hoe!_**

Unable to do a thing, except stare, William spat, "If you're going to stare all day long, I prefer you to look somewhere else. Your stares are unwanted. Do go out the way you came, demon."

"If you wish so, I could be blindfold, treating your injuries as Undertaker has instructed," Sebastian said matter-of-factly.

William knew too well the demon will not walk away with simple words.

"Do as you wish," William responded, staring at the eggshell wall, near the door. If he wasn't in this position, he would've already been in his office, filling out paperwork and accomplishing his ripping.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" William yelled: eyes wide as a saucer, threatening to shoot out of its socket.

Was the demon planning on raping him again? Was that thing so desperate?

Burning his fear, William laid on his back, right had around the demon's neck, drilling his nails through that soft flesh that only seduced him.

William shook his head, fearing that the dark side will emerge from such a little thread of violence and hatred. Hand going limb, William sighed, relaxing, not caring if the demon ended his life today.

Sebastian hovered over the fragile reaper, eyes scanning the injuries. It nagged, it stabbed, it burned to know that William had such a dark power. It could even surpass his own strength. That was something to fear, for Sebastian was the strongest of all.

Placing his forehead on the crook of William's neck, Sebastian inhaled the sweet scent of fresh mint, a pinch of bloomed roses at the end.

"Is there a reason for not telling me, William?" Sebastian asked, whispering into the reaper's ear.

"Honestly. Having to reveal my personal life to a vermin like you... really does smear mud across the Shinigami name," William responded coldly, choosing to keep his eyes shut. There was no point in meeting the demon's gaze.

Sebastian frown deeply, disappointed by the cruel response is one-time lover gave. Placing butterflies kisses on that rigid jaw; Sebastian asked more kindly, "Are you the father of that demon child?"

William clenched his hands on the silky, white sheets, not having an answer for the demon. It never dawned on William that Sebastian would want an answer so quickly. William had years to think of an answer, but none came.

Not processing the words, William spat, propped on his elbows, "Not when I had to go to labor for three bloody hours!"

William hated himself right now. He would've stabbed himself from the blunt confession. What was he thinking? Just say it freely as if it was the most modern thing to say in the entire world?

**_I'm such an idiot!_** William cursed himself.

Labor? Did Sebastian hear that correctly? Perplexed, Sebastian observed the reaper, noticing that it was the truth. No point in lying, right?

Suddenly, the three useless servant's shouts were heard throughout the halls, Finnian shouting, "Come here! Please don't run. We won't hurt you."

Mey-Rin stuttering, "Come here! Y-you can't run b-butt naked in Mr. Ciel's mansion!"

Baldroy cursed loudly, probably falling face first to the floor while chasing the butt-naked child.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, annoyed by the commotion of the three worthless servants. Why does his master keep them? It has always been a mystery to him.

Looking down at the wide eye reaper, Sebastian leaned, wanting a kiss from those irresistible lips that urged to be devoured by his devilish, skillful lips.

Taking advantage of the reaper's state, Sebastian grabbed William's chin, opening that welcoming mouth.

Diving in, Sebastian took a large sample of those maple, probably caramel lips, exploring each inch of the moist cavern. That mouth was so tempting, untouched by no one. Not even the devil himself.

It was a forbidden fruit Sebastian had bitten into, uncaring of the consequences.

To his surprise, William returned the passionate gesture, causing Sebastian to moan into the vicious kiss.

The kiss soon became with greedy need, wanting nothing more than to taste each other deeply.

William was drunk into the demons mouth, unable to part away from the sinful demon. There was no doubt that Undertaker had mixed a mysterious substance into the antidote. The urge to kiss the demon, to touch, to feel him inside his hole was a vast need.

Not caring of his injuries, William locked his arms around the demon's neck, deepening the kiss even more, if that was even possible, for there was no gap between their burning, aroused bodies.

"You…really know how to arouse me…William," Sebastian said seductively between kisses. Even if the reaper was acting abnormal, this was a one way ticket to ecstasy, to Willy Wanka's Chocolate Factory.

William shivered, somehow pleased to hear those words. He really was drunk by that substance that made its way like a cruise traveling through his trembling body, anticipation to its highest.

"Fuck me hard…Sebastian!" William blurted out, rocking his hips vigorously, wanting…needing to feel the demon's arousal pressed against his.

**_I'm going to murder myself tomorrow_**! William thought as his sanity left him in the dark, anticipation taking its place.

Sebastian looked into those glazed eyes, lust crystal clear. It took long to make William scream his name with such passion, such ecstasy that he would've come, semen shooting endlessly, but he wanted _his_ semen to be in the reaper's anal, thrusting like a wild beast in heat.

Brushing his lips on that delectable neck, Sebastian removed his upper clothes, forgetting about the commotion of earlier.

The door slammed open, revealing a small toddler, unnoticed by the passionate beings in bed.

William and Sebastian froze, lips still locked into each other.

William's eyes shot from its socket, embarrassed like hell that those three servants were gaping like a fish out of water, those faces lifeless.

The toddler merely shrugged, not seeing the problem in this situation.

William pushed the demon away, humiliated from being discovered in the middle of sexual interaction with the devilish, demon butler.

"How many times have I told you morons to knock before you enter a room," Sebastian calmly said, standing up from the floor. However, his eyes foretold a different story. Assassination, murder, homicide clear in those brown-red wine eyes, disappointment only seen by William's eyes.

The three servants trembled, fearing the Kuroshitsuji. Their mouths would open, but no words would be uttered. Those eyes were the death of them.

Mey-Rin blushed ferociously from head to toe, drooling over the half-naked butler, which she had harbored a huge crush throughout the years. However, the fear of being chopped into little, square pieces were too much to handle.

Finnian was the brave one of them all, saying in a rush, "Mr. Se-Sebastian, we found this boy in one of the rooms. B-but…when we opened the door, h-he ran out. We tried to catch him. Also, Lady Elizabeth is here. W-we didn't want to ruin her morning with Mr. Ciel."

Sebastian nodded, forgetting all about Lady Elizabeth's presence. Even if Sebastian disliked that annoying, blonde brat, he didn't say anything about his displeasure.

"Very well, you may leave. If I discover that a word was said about this, be prepared to die. Understood, you worthless scum?"

They gulped, trembling to their bones. Nodding, not wanting to die at an early age, they ran for their lives, leaving an imaginary smoke behind.

Sebastian turned to his lover, smirking at the flushed reaper.

"Don't tell me you're embarrassed just because they saw us making out?"

There was no purpose to hide their relationship.

"You idiot bastard!" William spat with venom, frustrated that those humans saw two human-looking men making out.

"Papa!" the small child uttered, tears threatening to fall down his pale cheeks.

Sebastian's eyes widened, totally unprepared for the upcoming confession.

The small child attached himself to Sebastian's leg, letting those hot tears to cascade down his flushed cheeks.

"Papa," the child repeated cheerfully, as if finally finding his lost father.

Sebastian looked from the child clinging to his thigh to his lover on the bed, covered up with those silky sheets.

_Ba-thump! Ba-thump! Ba-bat-thump!_

William blushed even more, heart thumping hard against his ribcage, threatening to burst free from its home.

William rose to his feet, walking towards the puzzled demon and crying child. It would seem Claude has spontaneously grown at a rapid speed.

It was time to reveal everything to the demon.

Clearing his dry throat, William confessed with a monotone voice: "He is your son, demon."

"My son?" Sebastian found himself asking.

"Mama, we found our daddy! He's here with us!" the child jumped with joy, glade to find his father at last.

William almost choked on his saliva, not comfortable being called a mother when he was a male. Kneeling down in front of Claude, even if it hurt to do such a thing, William said, "We have found him, Claude."

William couldn't find inside himself to ruin Claude's happiness. A child deserved happiness throughout their life. Even if William was such an emotionless jerk, he really care for his child, his son. He no longer regretted giving birth to Claude, even if he was breaking several rules from the Dispatch Management Division.

William expected questions to burst from the demon. How wrong he was.

Sebastian grinned widely like an idiot, over joyed that they finally had a child. However, it was Claude, the one serving the Trancy earl. Sebastian had his suspicions when Claude first appeared, though Sebastian never thought he was hating his own son all this time. If he knew, it would've been an act for the Phantomhive earl that he served loyally.

Kneeling down, Sebastian traced William's face with his fingertips, disappointed to be slapped across the face harshly.

"Don't touch me, Demon!"

William was back to his senses, not giving the satisfaction to a scum like that bloody demon.

Sebastian gazed at him with sadness, asking, "You were so generous earlier. What happened?"

William got up, grabbing Claude's fragile wrist, dragging him to the bed.

"We're leaving, Claude," William announced coldly, not wanting to breathe the same air as the demon behind him.

"I'm not going to allow that, William. He's **our** son!" Sebastian said matter-of-factly.

"Why are you calling him your son when you haven't even been a father to him?" William screamed back, somehow furious. It might be one of the secondary side effects of the bloody antidote.

"He's still my son, William! And how should I be a father when you hide him from me? You hide him as if you were ashamed to have him just because he is part demon!" Sebastian found himself screaming back to his lover. He didn't want to argue, but the arrogant reaper was asking for it.

Sebastian didn't care if all of London heard their argument! They should know that Sebastian Michaelis has a son with William T. Spears, his lover, his soon-to-be-wife.

"I perfectly know that he's your son!" William remarked, scoffing, scowling, grunting at the damn vermin.

"Then why are you taking him away from me?" Sebastian asked, eyes narrowing, clenching his teeth to hold any unwanted ranting that threatened to burst out.

William glared at the demon, pride still intact, however, this anger was consuming him.

"I'm not taking him away from you. You're his father…therefore; you have all rights to see him."

Sebastian thought of the situation, wondering if there was a loop between their arguments.

"You should be more kind to your husband, William," Sebastian teased, though paying a big prize for such words that frustrated the reaper.

"Don't you bloody tell me what I should do! I'm not your fucking wife, demon! Get that through that thick skull of yours."

Those words jabbed him. How dare that disgusting fiend consider him, William T. Spears his wife? The last thing William wanted is to have a commitment with the demon. There was no way in hell he'll marry that cocky bastard.

Out of rage, William ripped his bandages, back faced to the demon.

"Don't do that," Sebastian said, controlling his anger.

"Didn't I tell you not to tell me what to do? Damn I hate your damn ass right now," William rebuked, scowling at the damn, stubborn demon.

William looked down at his son, heart sinking at the sight of Claude sobbing. Leaving the torn bandages on the floor, William asked inaudibly, "What's wrong, son?"

Claude raised his head, watery eyes staring back at his stoic father. Decreasing his sobs, Claude responded in a mere whisper, "Stop fighting with daddy. Stop it. Por favor, mama. No más. No quiero que se separen!"

William glared at the demon with his usual cold eyes, cocking his head, motioning the demon to come near his son.

Sebastian understood, knowing their son wanted comfort from both his parents.

Getting up from the floor, Sebastian stood beside William, unprepared for what approached him.

William grasped Sebastian's shoulder and crashed his bruised lips with the demon's soft ones.

Sebastian's eyes widened. However, he understood Claude wanted to see them happy once again.

The moment was ruined once again, Ciel's ranting loudly, "What the blood hell is happening here, Sebastian? I told you to give him his clothes and l-leave…h-hi-him…"

Ciel's throat formed a large sinking hole, unable to speak from the unspeakable sight of a toddler sitting on the edge of the bed, and his loyal butler making out with no other than William T. Spears, the supervisor of the Dispatch Management Division.

Ciel couldn't stop his blush from blossoming across his face, stunned, puzzled of his discovery.

Yes, Ciel had once suspected his demon was homosexual, liking both male and female. However, the demon never involved his personal life in his work.

"Awwww! That's so cute! Someone get me a picture for my wall!" Elizabeth shouted with joy, bursting everyone's ears off.

Ciel almost choked on Elizabeth's comment. What was wrong with this girl? Didn't she know homosexuality was looked down upon all around Europe?

William pressed his hands on the demon's chest, trying to haul him away from his quivering mouth.

"Let…mhmme…go!"

Sebastian detached himself from those maple lips, already horny from their earlier activities.

"My deepest apologies, Young Master, Lady Elizabeth." Sebastian bowed down, not truly shameful of his actions.

Hell, he would take the reaper there and now, in front of them if that was possible. However, his duty as a loyal butler interfered with his train of wet dreams.

Ciel blushed even more, invisible smoke coming from his small, navy blue head.

Coughing nervously, Ciel stammered, "J-just…let this…not happen again."

Turning to Lizzy, Ciel said, "It's time for you to go. Your mother will be worried for your absence."

"But, CIEL! I want a picture of them kissing!" Elizabeth whined, pouting like a little child she used to be, her eyes watery, pleading to her dear cousin.

Ciel turn ninety degrees away from the horny males, knowing too well that Sebastian was grinning like a damn moron at his childish antiques.

Ciel inhaled and inhaled slowly, getting rid of the tension building up in his head and throughout his whole body.

Refreshed from that unspeakable scene, Ciel said, "I will make sure you get your bloody picture, okay? Now let's go."

Elizabeth shot her fist to the air, victorious, feeling like the world champion receiving a gold medal labeled "First to Have A Picture of Sebastian Michaelis and William T. Spears doing The Nasty" across the lace.

"For reals?" Elizabeth questioned, wanting it to be the truth and only the truth that came from Ciel's mouth.

Ciel oh-so-wanted to slam his head on the nearest wall, easily cornered up by this sinful scene that he was not prepared to handle. Faking his shining smile, though it seemed crooked from the immortal's point of view, Ciel reassured her, "First thing in the morning I'll have Sebastian mail you the pictures, okay?"

Elizabeth's eyes shimmered, giggling happily.

"You make me the happiest girl alive!" Lizzy announced as she hopped down the hall singing, "William and Sebastian under a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Lizzy, stop singing that!" Ciel shouted after her, knowing that a headache threaten to burst his small skull.

William would drop dead at this moment, his pride already shattered into crystal shreds.

"Now that they're gone, let's get back to what we started, shall we?" Sebastian said as a devilish smile appeared.

William face was flushed bright red, as his hands formed into fists. How could the demon suggest such a thing in front of a small child? Didn't he care about Claude?

"Why would you suggest such a thing like that right now? Don't you care about what just happened a few minutes ago, you demon?"

William had all the rights to be furious.

_Damn you cocky demon always wanting nothing more than my body_, William thought.

"I'm full aware what occurred. I'm not blind, William. Nor am I oblivious," Sebastian remarked.

William glared at the damn bastard. This side effect was draining his strength. Thank god for breaking through that lust that would've cost him his pride and sanity once again. William wasn't prepared for that. He has suffered too much.

Wishing his glares would kill the damn demon, William grabbed his clothes that were neatly folded. However, the one in possession of his clothes was the demon, grinning widely at the realization that the stoic reaper had to approach him, giving Sebastian an advantage to play one of his several tricks, in which was tucked in his sleeves.

William was no fool. Shaking his head, William responded, "I prefer Claude to be dressed first."

Sebastian frowned at the reaper's response, irritated, inpatient at this point. Placing the articles of clothes on the dresser, Sebastian dressed back in a blink of an eye, walking out the guest room.

**_You'll be mine someday_**; Sebastian thought as he walked down the corridor, mind already set on a mischievous grand plan.

William waited until the demon's footsteps vanished, reassuring himself that the demon was a long distance away from them.

William turned to Claude, kneeling in front of him, cupping those small hands into his. William was surprised, even more astonished when Claude whispered, "If there is so much hate upon you two, mother, why did you even created me?"

William felt proud that Claude's form of speech developed in such a short time. As he dressed Claude into one of what seemed like Ciel Phantomhive's toddler clothes, William thought of the adequate words for Claude's question.

Finding his voice was again, William replied, "I…"

This was going to hurt, but it must be said, even if it was a lie William had to utter to ease his child.

"I fell in l-love with your father. He had been bound by the Faustus Contract when you were in my womb. The contract cannot be broken easily. He had to go through this contract, serving the Phantomhive manor as a loyal butler. You do understand of this, Claude?"

And that was the big fat lie coming from his lips. Has he downgraded that low to lie to a fragile child? Now that lie will come back, making his life a living hell.

"I understand…" Claude replied, looking away from his mother's eyes, but not before asking, "Are you married with my father?"

William coughed into his hands, choking on the unexpected question. Seizing the coughing to a minimum pant, William wondered if another lie was in session. Sadly it was.

William nodded his head slowly, a faint smile forced upon his lips, even if all of his shibi Williams scrabbled through his head, some freaking out, others tripping over the stacks of paperwork, all shouting, "Don't say it! This is insanity!" William knew it was insanity. But who was he to destroy Claude's dreams.

Rustling Claude's hair, William reassured him, "We're bond for life, until death consumes us all."

"Until death consumes us all," Claude chanted, knowing that even if death comes crashing upon them, they'll be the happiest family in hell.

Lurking within the shadows of the coniferous trees, a young teenager spell caster and his young sister rested on a branch, eyes watching the scenario those immortals presented.

The wind rustled through their hair, piercing oceanic blue and emerald eyes observing the supervisor of the Dispatch Management Division dressing his son.

"Their relationship won't last, dear brother," the young girl uttered, her slender fingers tracing each detail of her doll's face, a wicked smile plastered on such an innocent face, so innocent that it would be your death to will proceed.

She let out a small laugh, enjoying the way her doll would agree with everything she said.

She ignored her brother's "tch" more focused on her doll's hair. The doll, eyes the color of blood stared back at her, as if wanting to say, "In deed, it won't last."

"I knew you would agree with me, Shiki!" she said with joy, hugging her doll with all her love.

He ignored his sister antics of speaking with dolls. Placing a strip of brown hair behind his ear, he announced his thoughts, "This must be the most boring day in my life."

The blonde girl rolled her eyes, used to hearing her brother's comments, which she really didn't care. Yawning, she said, "I must agree with you, dear brother."

His hair fell back in front of his piercing emerald eyes, blocking his view of the stoic reaper. Not caring much of the reaper, he stood straight, all along perched up on the tree was having a big effect on his spine.

Jumping off the twenty feet tall tree, he landed on the grass, looking up at his sister. Checking his entire weapons was at his reach, he shouted, "We don't want to keep them waiting, dear sister. Shall we go?"

The joyful blonde girl stood up from the branch, keeping her dear Shiki pressed against her chest, jumping down from the tree, mimicking her brother's actions of landing swiftly with one foot.

Rolling his eyes, he took her small hand.

"Hop on," he ordered, kneeling down, wanting for his sister to claimed of his back, locking her legs around his neck.

Once she was up, he smirked, saying, "Hold on because the ride ain't going to be a fun one."

"I had worse," she confessed, not scared if her brother ran like a maniac while she was sitting on his neck.

"Well, Mr. William T. Spears, be prepare to die!" they said in unison, as they drifted to their destination, to their victims.

_To Be Continued…_


	5. Chapter 5: You're Mine

_~Chapter 5: You're Mine!~_

_If you're looking for some William x Sebastian smut, here's the place for you! Welcome to my palace of yaoi!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. All rights go to Yana Touboso. And I do NOT own the lyrics. I own nothing, just the imagination. _

_Please Review and Thank you for supporting this wonderful story. Also, the more reviews I receive, the less it'll take to upload each chapter. If you have any questions, please feel free to email me._

_Remember, review __**or**__ no updates._

_I mean it! _

_Thank you and enjoy!~_

_~40 Foretold~_

_**Even if you tell me this is not love, that you felt nothing for me, I still love you. Look at the horizon, and then back at me. What do you see? You see the love that illuminates someone. There is no doubt I'll fall in love with you again. Remember this words because I fear we'll be separated by them all. They will try to kill us; the love that I know is still there within your cold heart. **_

_/Mal demonio/_

William placed his glasses on the bridge of his nose, walking beside his dear son through the thick corridors of the Phantomhive mansion. William ignored the throbbing organ that seeks attention from the demon. The drug was taking effect, kicking in with fury. Ignoring the sensation of any sexual activity with that sinful demon, William walked into the living room, not surprised to see all his coworkers staring with sympathetic eyes.

William felt Claude cling to his back, shy from the large crowd in the spacious room. Rustling his hair, William uttered, "What have I told you about shyness, Claude?"

"To murder it and burn it out my soul," Claude replied coldly, pushing his own glasses up to the bridge of his nose.

Standing next to his mother, Claude said to the puzzled crowd, "Good morning."

None spoke a word, not even when Sebastian walked in with a pot of hot tea.

William grabbed Claude's forearm, knowing too well that his son would want to cling to the demon until dawn.

"Are you feeling fine, William?" Undertaker asked, grinning like the idiot he was.

William opened his mouth, only to shut it as Undertaker swirled happily towards Claude. William prevented from twitching, uncomfortable to see his son hiss at the invasion of personal space.

"And how's the cutest, angelic boy doing?" Undertaker pinched Claude's cheek, kissing the boy's forehead.

Claude rolled his eyes, unfazed by Undertaker's actions. Sighing, Claude replied, "I was turned into a child by a bloody bitch on the upper highlands, Uncle Undertaker."

William smacked Claude on the back of his head, scolding his son, "Watch your words!"

It was the language William hated from his son. It could be said that he got it from his father, but not him.

Undertaker went on a laughter frenzy, rolling on the carpeted floor, amused at Claude's words. Controlling the laughter to a minimum, Undertaker said through giggles, "And why would that bitch do such a thing to my favorite boy?"

William glared at Undertaker, eyes stabbing at the gray-haired reaper. William found out where Claude learned those words. It was a mistake he was absolutely ashamed of. Once, when Claude was six, William was sent on a mission; however, he had to leave Claude with a guardian for four hours. There was no one available at the time, so the last option left was Undertaker. How he regretted doing such a thing.

Claude laughed nervously, rubbing his neck. Smiling, Claude said, "Forgive me, Okaa-san. I accidentally killed her sister. It was an accident, I swear."

Claude entwined his fingers together, asking to be forgiven by both his mother and supposed "uncle" that he never remembered having one in the mere beginning.

Undertaker composed himself, twirling a strand of hair, other hand on his hip.

William looked away, humiliated by this conversation his son and Undertaker was having. Shaking his head in defeat, William asked out of the blue, "What was in that substance you injected me with, Undertaker?"

Undertaker waved his hands defensively, motioning that it was nothing to worry about. It's not like the world is going to end because of the mysterious substance he "_accidentally"_ mixed in.

Chuckling, Undertaker said, "I think it was this purple liquid I found in Argentina. Or was it Chile?"

Undertaker was lost in his own world, wondering where he found the substance. It's not like it dropped from heaven above, though that would be a miracle.

William fisted his hands, angered by the retired reaper's answer. Readjusting his glasses, he rephrased his question, "What are the side effects of this drug?"

Undertaker was snapped from his thoughts, looking up to meet the furious, flaming, piercing green-yellow eyes that promised only death. Placing a finger on his chin, Undertaker said, "I think it was mood swings, sexual appetite, pregnancy, light weight, vomiting, enhance eyesight, sensitivity to all type of lights, avoidance towards sour things, passion for sweets, cramps, depression, sharp reflexes, and much more."

How much William wanted to murder, to slap the reaper right now. How dare that lunatic give him a drug that had so many side effects to it? Though, it did explain why his eyes were sensitive and why he was capable to see without his glasses.

_Bang! _

"No mi vestido!"

William's eyes widened, knowing too well who that tender, high pitched voice belonged to.

Heavy coughs emerged from the dark fog, a beautiful, thin brunette appearing from the mist.

"Malditas seas! Why didn't I listen to Mr. Malgano in Teleportation 101?" she barked as she waved her hands side to side, trying to clear the fog as soon as possible.

Everyone's eyes shot open, almost laughing their ass off at the brunette's hair, shooting up through all direction, invisible smoke coming from the tower of burned hair.

She looked at them confusedly, wondering what they were staring at. She waved her insecurity away.

Her brown eyes landed on the thin toddler near her good friend, William. How was this possible? She helped William in the process of labor, she helped him recover…and this is how he repays her? What was William thinking? Probably, "Hey let me get pregnant again with the demon and go see Iris."

_Hell no! It took three bloody hours for Claude to pop out, five hours to restrain him from clawing at me, and one freaking hour to clip his sharp, menacing nails! He almost cut my beautiful, beautiful hair with those finger nails! _Iris thought with frustration.

Not thinking things through, Iris grabbed William's collar, ready to smack some sense into the reaper.

"Why the bloody ponies did you have another kid with that…that disgusting **_demon_**? Answer me, William Thynne Spears!" Iris shouted, pulling William back and forth with every spoken word.

"Don't dare say my middle name," William spat coldly, irritated that his friend would dare utter his middle name in front of his comrades and enemies. She's clearly aware that no one should know his middle name.

Iris ignored his tone, already used and unfazed to William's attitude towards things. Yes, it was wrong of her to utter his middle name; however, the anger blasted through her that she didn't stop and think things thoroughly.

Iris let go of William's collar, cooling down from the boiling anger. Inhaling and exhaling deeply, Iris calmly explained, "I'm sorry, William. It was wrong of me to do that and I apologize. However, I'm mad that you didn't tell me you had another kid! Mind to explain?"

William readjusted his collar and tie, rolling his eyes at Iris' conclusions. Mentally sighing, William gently pushed Claude in front of him, demonstrating that it was the same demon butler but in a smaller form.

"Someone cast a spell on Claude, transforming him to a nine months baby and growing up to be a six-year-old demon toddler."

_Hopefully Iris would understand_, William thought to himself.

Iris couldn't believe this. Someone turned her nephew into a small toddler? This was unacceptable! They'll pay for messing with her dear nephew, even if William wasn't her brother genetically. However, William always acted as an older brother to her. It was refreshing to have an older brother again.

_Rest in peace, dear brother_, Iris thought sadly.

William cleared his throat, bringing his good friend back to reality.

"Sorry about that," she said sheepishly, smiling at her best friend.

Claude looked at his so called "aunt."

Bowing down with respect, Claude said, "Aunt Iris, why do we have the honor of your presence today?"

Iris brightened up, happy to see little Claude once again. Those cheeks just urged to be squeezed. Not holding anymore, Iris embraced Claude, squeezing his right cheek.

"We will kill the one that turned you into a kid again, okay?" she asked happily, kissing Claude's forehead.

"You're married to Undertaker?" Sebastian spoke for the first time, uncomfortable to be left out from the private conversation.

Iris stopped her actions, knowing too well the question was directed to her. She did a disgusted face, angered that they would think she's married to the lunatic reaper that was laughing his ass off.

Looking at the lunatic Undertaker then to the demon and vice versa, Iris grabbed the demon's collar. It was becoming a habit of hers to grab people's collar when angered to a certain point.

Sebastian was unfazed by the brunette's actions. Actually, it was amusing to stare at this childish girl.

"Do I look like someone who would want to marry that lunatic?" Iris barked.

"Actually, with your childish antics and his abnormal humor, both of you do make a good couple," Sebastian remarked with a wide grin, feeling victorious with his reply.

Sebastian hissed as a Iris' hand slammed against his cheek. It was quite expected from the girl. Sebastian did offend her, somehow.

William flashed towards Iris, mind set on protecting his _mate_. Grabbing Iris' wrist, William said, "Don't dare touch my mate!"

Sebastian almost choked on his own saliva, stunned that William would consider him "his mate." Those words aroused him heavily.

William backed away, perplexed, stunned that he would utter those sinful words. What was he thinking? The demon was a threat, nothing more.

"I forgot to tell you that you'll be over protective about your spouse and child," Undertaker informed, spinning in between the demon butler and Iris.

Growling, William started walking away, wanting to go back to work as soon as possible. There was no way in hell he'll stay longer in this mansion full of lunatics and imbeciles. Why was this happening to him? What did he do to deserve this…punishment? Wait, can it even be considered a punishment? No, there was a better word, but what is it? His train of thoughts collided as a strong hand grasped his forearm. Focusing on freeing himself from the demon's grasp, William did not dare to look at the demon. This was too much.

"Look at me," Sebastian said; however, it sounded more as a command than a pleading request.

William refused to look into the demon's eyes. Grell, Alan, Eric and Ciel Phantomhive knew too much about his past, about his mistake. This was too humiliating.

Trying to yank his hand free from the demon's grasp, William said, "I prefer if you let go, demon. I already have too much work and you're delaying my process."

"I don't care. The important thing at this moment is to know where you're going, William. If you don't mind, please do tell me where you're walking to and at what precise time you'll come back?" Sebastian asked in his usual calm voice.

William grunted, irritated to have a demon watching his every move.

**_Damn, can't this demon get the picture that I wish to be left alone?_**

Having no other choice than to be respectful, William faced him, looking directly at the demon's ruby eyes. Narrowing his eyes, William responded, "I have a mission and it would be appreciated if you watched over Claude while I'm gone, demon. As for the time I'll be arriving, I have no idea. If that is all you wanted to know, let go."

Sebastian pulled the reaper closer, face inches away from William's lips. Holding onto the reaper's face with his free hand, Sebastian seductively said, "You don't know how much you aroused me, William."

With those words said, Sebastian licked William's earlobe, enjoying the quiet moan that emerged from William. Embracing the reaper with one hand, Sebastian whispered, "Call me your mate again. _It turned me on."_

William slammed the demon on the ground, a perfect opportunity to start running. He couldn't believe this. He was actually enjoying the demon's demonstration. Has he lost sanity? Within minutes, he was back in his organized office, glade that someone cleaned the mess the demon had created. William sighed heavily, eyes landing at the huge stacks of papers conquering his mahogany desk. ****

William sat on his swivel chair, getting out his lucky pen and spending his whole day filling out a full report on the reasons why his wall was demolished. Done with that bloody report, William walked to the front desk, waiting for a young reaper to give him his mission.

The young, thin female reaper finally came, hands occupied with papers. She smiled warmly at William and asked, "How may I help you today, William-sama?"

William nodded in acknowledgement, saying, "I'm here to receive today's mission."

The blonde brunette nodded happily, placing the papers on the desk and opening a drawer, taking out a folder from the several others that were there. She looked through it once and held it out to William, saying, "Have a good day, William-sama."

Politely, William said, "Thank you, Ms. Raien."

"No problem, sir. And have you seen Ronald? He kinda owes me twenty dollars…" she trailed off, not wanting to bother her superior.

William raised an eyebrow but chose not to question the girl. Placing the folder under his arm pits, William got out his wallet, feeling generous today. Taking out a twenty dollar bill, William placed it on her desk, saying, "Knox needs to learn to keep his promises, especially to a young, beautiful woman like you, Ms. Raien."

Ms. Raien blushed from head to toe, flattered by her superior's comment. Smiling sheepishly and bowing down, she responded, "T-thank you."

William waved goodbye and went back to his office, afraid that he would start flirting to someone else.

_Mission _

_ There have been recent reports of missing souls, reasons are still unknown. It's been said that the victims are first drugged, shipped to a mysterious location, and either devour or tortured until death. The demon(s) prefer male victims, rumored that they enjoy male prostitution. Arrive at Silverette Moon, seven sharp. Sit at a booth far away from humans. It's believed that a young boy by the name of Toby Clarkson lures the victims, offering them an alcoholic drink then dragging them to a motel. Arrest the young boy and bring him to Headquarters as soon as possible. Keep a low profile._

_ Victims: _

_La'be Johnson_

_Tom Lambert_

_Sammuel Stark_

_Alexander Cruise_

_Mathew James_

_John Tomson_

_Lucas Britz_

_Tatagame Shun _

_Christopher Morze _

_ Toby Clarkson:_

_Born from a poor family, Clarkson was abducted by a demon, fortunate to be alive for now. Forced into prostitution, Clarkson is the main suspect in this investigation._

_Biography:_

_Date of birth: August 18_

_Age: 14_

_Height: 5'4 _

_Hair color: dark purple_

_Eye color: silver_

_Blood Type: AB_

_Favorite Food: Apple Pie_

_Favorite drink: Red Wine, Cat Nip Tequila and water_

Once done reviewing the mission, William summoned his death scythe, refreshed from the current events of this morning, time being twelve 'o'clock.

The trip to Silverette Moon was quite an easy trip. William entered the brick building, analyzing the interior. Pale ocean blue wallpaper, crystal chandeliers, cherry wood tables in the center, booths placed against the walls. His eyes scanned the various types of liquor that were neatly on the shelves. To William's surprise, it was quite a sophisticated business. There might be a chance that this was the only sophisticated bar in town. A young waitress approached him, a white dress shirt and black work pants styling her features.

She smiled warmly, showing William a booth far away from the other humans.

William ordered red wine, sitting quietly. As expected a young boy approached him, thin, pale skin, dark purple hair that reached to his shoulders and silver eyes that showed innocence to the human eye. Looks can deceive the human eye.

Raising an eyebrow, William asked, "Is there something you need, boy?"

The boy blushed in embarrassment, caught looking at the attractive man. Smiling his fake smile, Toby said, "I wondered if you wanted company, sir."

Politeness? This boy knew how to attract people with ease. William nodded, wondering what game the boy will display. His drink was placed on the table, the waitress winking at him seductively. William ignored, not wanting to end up with a slut.

"I've never seen you around. What's your name?" the boy asked, eyes on William's body, undressing him with his eyes.

William restrained himself from showing his disgust towards the perverted child. Taking a sip of his wine, William responded, "Alexander."

Thank the gods the boy believed his alias.

William looked forward, placing a slender leg over the other, leaning back on the soft cushion of the chair.

The boy nodded, commenting, "That's a beautiful name."

William nodded in agreement, not caring what the boy said. Only if he could somehow drag the boy out of this place and take him to headquarters. Suddenly, fingertips brushed against his thigh, nearing his lower regions.

William looked at the boy, twitching at the sight of Clarkson smiling innocently as if he was doing nothing perverted at all.

Clearing his throat, William asked, "Is there any chance you are gay?"

To reply to William's question, the boy dared grasp his clothed groin, rubbing through the fabric.

It was time to improvise. Spreading his legs, William placed Toby on his lap in the blink of an eye. To his horror, the boy moaned to his actions, arching to the sensual touch.

_Lord, kill me now_, William thought, praying that this would go smoothly.

Moaning lowly, Toby whispered into William's ear, "I need you."

Holding onto the boy's hips, William responded seductively, "Then let's take this to my apartment."

With that said, William drank the rest of his wine, paying for his drink and dragging the boy out of the bar, not knowing that emerald eyes followed his every step.

_Meanwhile…_

~Sebastian's Perspective~

Sebastian got up, hissing at his sore back. He wasn't expecting William to flip him to the bloody ground. Controlling his arousal to a minimum, Sebastian walked into the living room, serving everyone a cup of fresh tea.

Undertaker's laughs burst through the thick air, wiping away tears of happiness that stained his cheeks.

Sebastian ignored the retired reaper, taking his place in the corner of the spacious room.

"You should've known better than to pull that stunt on William, demon butler," Undertaker whispered into Sebastian's ear.

Sometimes it amazed Sebastian how Undertaker flashed without being noticed, however, he would never tell that to the lunatic.

Rolling his eyes, Sebastian asked in a low voice, "How much did you hear of our conversation?"

Undertaker waved a finger, reliving the conversation in his head. Grinning, Undertaker whispered, "I heard all of it."

Staying two feet away from the demon, everyone needs personal space, Undertaker suggested, "Why don't you try to slow things down? He's your mate; sooner or later he'll understand that on his own. It's actually a surprise to know both of you had a child. You could've fooled me by the he's-not-our-child lie." Undertaker pointed a finger towards the demon butler, enjoying his visit to the Phantomhive manor.

_I'll be laughing for a thousand years to come_, Undertaker thought with a wider grin.

Even if the retired reaper was a pain in the rear, Sebastian learned that Undertaker was the wisest immortal he has ever had the pleasure knowing.

His train of thoughts collided as Claude walked up to him, his eyes full of anger.

Before any word was spoken, Claude asked, "What did you tell Okaa-san, Otou-san?"

Not even that question was answered as Alan asked out loud, "If it isn't too much to ask, what's happening?"

Iris' hair was straightened, brown hair reaching to her thigh. Pulling up her strapless dress, Iris responded, "Long story short, this demon," pointing to Sebastian, "raped William. William got pregnant and gave birth to Claude. Only Undertaker, his boss, and I know of Claude's existence. Now we are trying to find out who transformed my dear nephew into a six-year-old. Do you all get the picture or do I have to draw little apples for you to understand?"

All eyes fell upon the demon, mortified that he would rape none other than William T. Spears.

Grell was the most impacted, shouting, "Why didn't he tell me?"

Sebastian growled at Grell's outburst. Sebastian was the first one that should've known of this; however, William kept it a secret all this years. He was the father; therefore, he had all rights to know of his son's existence.

Iris sat on the couch, sighing. Pulling a strip of hair behind her ear, she said in a monotone voice, "Even if it hurts my pride, which it does, the demon should be asking that exact question, not you, Sutcliff."

Her eyes showed only anger towards the red-headed reaper. It could've been said that her eyes was clearly saying, "Don't interfere with them, or I will kill you piece by little pieces."

_Of course, give me the bad, evil man role. It's okay, I don't mind. No problem. Oh, wait I do freaking mind! Like hell I will allow them to say I raped my wife. Freaking fantastic_! Sebastian barked in his mind.

"For your information, I did not rape him, woman. He allowed me to have sex with him," Sebastian clarified. There was no need to be jumped by Alan, Eric and Grell. Not that he was terrified to face them, it was mainly because William would be upset, causing him more paperwork. From all his hours observing William, Sebastian realized the reaper distasted unpaid work.

Iris glared at the demon, wanting to rip him into cubes. Twirling a strip of hair, Iris disappeared from thin air, taking Claude with her.

Sebastian's eyes widened, noticing that Claude was gone. Looking around, Sebastian ran outside, heart pounding hard against his ribcage. He calmed down, watching Claude playing in the back yard.

"Claude, attack!" Iris ordered, douching all of his attacks.

Sebastian viewed his son's abilities, impressed that he knew every technique of self-defense.

Clearing his throat, Sebastian asked, "Who taught him to fight?"

Iris stopped her demonstration, motioning for Claude to take a break. Pulling her hair into a pony tail, Iris responded, "William taught him the basics, I taught him to tap dance. Do you have any questions, demon?"

Sebastian grinned, always wondering where Claude learned the arts of tap dancing. Sitting down on the fresh, well-cut grass, Sebastian placed Claude on his lap, caressing his son's raven hair.

Claude cuddled to his father's touch, listening to their conversation.

Iris sat in front of the demon, straightening her wrinkled dress.

Looking at the blue skies, Sebastian asked, "Cuanto lenguajes aprendió Claude todo estos anos?"

Iris appreciated Sebastian's knowledge to speak Spanish. There were words she still couldn't comprehend from this human world. Growing in a family of magical gardeners that protected the fields from pest, Iris had to learn English from William. With patience and magnificent education from teacher William T. Spears, Iris was able to learn English.

She was amazed how fluid the demon was. Liking the demon's nice, genuine side, Iris said, "He knows Spanish, English, French, Italian, Greek, Russian, German and Japanese."

Sebastian was amazed at Claude's knowledge, being a six-year-old looking child; Claude was far more intelligent than any young demon. Nodding his head in acknowledgement, Sebastian asked Claude in Italian, "Chi ti ha insegnato tutte queste lingue, figliolo?"

"Mamma voleva che avere una buona istruzione, per imparare tutto quello che c'è da imparare da questo mondo. La mia formazione fatta mamma felice e che mi ha reso felice, padre." Claude responded without hesitation.

Sebastian felt guilt choke him, hating how William went to work, educated Claude and trained him to be a sophisticated demon. If he knew, Sebastian would've helped the reaper with Claude's education.

Sighing at his guilt, Sebastian looked at Iris, noticing that she had a dumbfounded look on her face. Sebastian chuckled, amused that the thin brunette understood nothing of their father and son conversation.

Standing up, Iris inhaled the fresh summer breeze, enjoying England and its great beauty and glory.

Sebastian watched as she stood, an important question revealing itself in his mind. There was no time to wait. The young brunette might leave and never come back again. Determined to have an answer, Sebastian asked, "How did you meet William?"

Iris had her back faced to the demon, taking the sincere view of the immense backyard. Looking past her shoulder and back to the blue skies, Iris responded with a genuine smile, "We met in Italy. He was really nice to me. Showed me all the great beauties of Italy and in return I helped him in the process of labor."

Snapping her fingers, a rose appeared in her palm, thorns cut, color brilliant to the eyes. Throwing the rose towards Sebastian, Iris said before she disappeared, "There's so much you haven't learned about William and I fear you don't want to know. Cuídalo porque hay alguien que lo quire matar."

Throughout the day, Sebastian served his young master, immediately returning to play with Claude when he had permission from Ciel. This was a new beginning. The only thing missing is William's love for him. They could make such a beautiful family…if only the reaper would listen to his heart.

**^_^William's Perspective^_^**

_~In the streets of London~_

William had knocked Toby unconscious a few moments ago, enjoying the eerie silence. The boy was such a pest, literally trying to get in his pants. William placed the boy near a brick wall, feeling cold eyes staring at his moves. Pushing his glasses to the bridge of his nose, William asked, "Is there something you need, boy?"

A low chuckle sounded from the shadows, irritating William to no end.

"Your quite an intelligent immortal. I like that," the mischievous voice resounded, the noise of a sharp object scratching the cement ground.

William didn't quite know if he should rather be annoyed or disgusted by the unknown boy. Probably the latter. William looked around the abandoned streets, catching a glimpse of auburn hair and piercing emerald eyes.

"What would be your business with an immortal, boy?"

This caused the unknown boy to grunt in irritation, hating the way the reaper considered him a boy.

"Shit," William murmured as his back hit through the wall, rolling then sliding harshly on the gravel. To his intelligent knowledge, he was lucky not to damage any important vitals or bones.

Before he knew it, warm lips were upon his, sucking mercilessly on his bottom lip. With his enhance eye sight; William was more shocked to find his attacker to be a teenage boy, silky auburn hair tickling his cheeks.

Slamming William deeper into the gravel, the teenage boy injected a needle to the reaper's neck, which went unnoticed.

Before he could stab the reaper with Murcielago, he was thrown into another building, smashing through the wall harshly.

William's vision began to blur, eyes focusing on his savior. To his surprise, Iris and Undertaker was the one to save him. At least it wasn't the demon this time. Coughing out blood, William viewed the scenery before him, smiling at Iris comments.

Iris was now dressed in a long kimono, sleeves pulled up. Her grin was proof that she was the one to knock the boy. How proud she felt. Once the boy was up, Iris said, "Come on, boy. I'm not afraid to burst your skull with my own two hands."

"Never thought you had anger in you," Undertaker said from behind, Toby held on his shoulder.

Iris rolled her eyes, ignoring the damn lunatic.

"You'll pay!" the boy shouted, vanishing into the dark shadows.

"Well, that went marvelous! See you later!" Undertaker said cheerfully, waving goodbye and vanishing to William's job.

Iris had no time to argue with the reaper. Pouting like a small child, Iris whined, "B-but how am I supposed to carry William to the mansion? No offense, but he's heavy! Look at me, I'm like a stick and he's like a rock! It's scientifically proven that a rock can kill a stick! I don't want to have back problems at a young age! I'm too young! Come back, you lunatic!"

Iris walked in circles, tapping her chin, trying to figure out how to drag the drunken reaper to the mansion unnoticed.

"Damn it, William! How am I going to sneak you in without the damn demon noticing, heh?" Iris asked her drunken reaper that was perched on a wall far from the gravel.

William grunted, ignoring Iris' ear bursting, head aching rant. Hiccupping, William responded confidently, "I'll deal with the demon. Let's go. I'm capable to walk."

Iris looked at the moon, thanking any god up there that William was able to walk.

~Sebastian's Perspective~

The demon walked back in froth through the corridors, worried that William was in danger. He looked at his golden pocket watch for the millionth time, snapping it shut afterwards. He stopped, sensing the aura of Iris and William approaching the back doors of the mansion. Flashing to his destination, Sebastian was met with a drunken William, Iris helping him from hitting the wall.

Sebastian hid in the shadows, amused at William's drunken state.

_ Tonight_

_ We are young_

_ So let's set the world on fire_

_ We can burn brighter_

_ Than the sun_

_ Carry me home tonight_

_ Just carry me home tonight_

_ Carry me home tonight_

_ Just carry me home tonight_

_ The moon is on my side_

_ I have no reason to run_

_ So will someone come and carry me home tonight_

_ The angels never arrived_

_ But I can hear the choir_

_So will someone come and carry me home _

_Tonight_

_ We are young_

_ So let's set the world on fire_

_ We can burn brighter_

_ Than the sun_

Sebastian didn't know to either laugh or drag the reaper to his room, ready to fuck him senselessly till tomorrow night. To be honest, William sang like an angel. His eyes drifted to the tall brunette, highly amused at her nervous expression as William sang another song.

_So hot out of the box_

_ Can we pick up the pace_

_ Turn it up, heat it up_

_ I need to be entertained_

_ Push the limit, are you with it?_

_ Baby don't be afraid_

_Imma hurt you real good baby_

_ Let's go it's my show, baby, do what I say_

_ Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display_

_ I told you, Imma hold ya down until you're amazed_

_ Give it to ya til you're screamin' my name_

_ No escaping when I start_

_ Once I'm in I own your heart_

_ There's no way you'll ring the alarm_

_ So hold on until it's over_

_ Oh!_

_ Do you know what you got into_

_ Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do_

_ Cause it's about to get rough for you_

_ I'm here for your entertainment Oh!_

_ I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_

_ You thought an angel swept you off your feet_

_ But I'm about to turn up the heat_

_ I'm here for your entertainment 'Sall right_

_ You'll be fine_

_ Baby I'm in control_

_ Take the pain_

_ Take the pleasure_

_ I'm the master of both_

_ Close your eyes, not your mind_

_ Let me into your soul_

_ I'm gonna work it 'til your totally blown_

_ No escaping when I start_

_ Once I'm in I own your heart_

_ There's no way you'll ring the alarm_

_ So hold on 'til it's over_

_ Oh!_

_ Do you know what you got into_

_ Can you handle what I am about to do_

_ 'Cause it's about to get rough for you_

_ I'm here for your entertainment Oh I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_

_ You thought an angel swept you off your feet_

_ But I'm about to turn up the heat_

_ I'm here for your entertainment Oh_

_ Do you like what you see?_

_Oh_

_ Let me entertain ya 'til you scream_

_ Oh!_

_Do you know what you got into_

_ Can you handle what I am about to do_

_ 'Cause it's about to get rough for you_

_ I'm here for your entertainment _

_Oh!_

_ I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_

_ You thought an angel swept you off your feet_

_ But I'm about to turn up the heat_

_ I'm here for your entertainment_

Iris placed her palm over her eyes, not believing what was occurring right now. William sang like an angel, probably better, but the reaper was drunk. No doubt in the morning he'll be shooting birds from anger. Scratch that idea, William would never harm birds or anyone. The reaper cared so much about things, even if he didn't show many emotions, William cared.

Coughing nervously, Iris said exhaustedly, "You're breaking the third wall, William."

William turned around to face her, a brow raised. Placing his palm on the glass window for balance, William mumbled, "So be it… Who cares?"

Iris glared at her friend, not capable to understand how a sophisticated, cautious immortal can get drunk. Crossing her arms over her breast, Iris asked, "How much did you drink?"

William shrugged, trying hard to remember how much he drank at the bar. Nodding his head, he replied, "One cup of wine. That's all."

"Are you sure?" Iris interrogated.

"Why would I lie to you, Iris? If I said one, it's because I only drank a cup of wine," William reassured his concerned friend.

That was all Sebastian needed to hear before flashing behind William, wrapping his arm around the thin waist. How he loved William's scent. Sebastian held William in an iron grip, looking at Iris, smirk still plastered in his face.

"Let him go!" Iris shouted, ready to jump the demon. Hell, she was ready to Rambo with the fiend.

Sebastian slowly transformed into his demon's form, scraping his canines in that delectable neck, knowing that Iris had no opinion between their strong relationship of husband and wife. The demon was already aroused by the reaper's singing, needing release.

Iris gulped nervously, stepping away and asked, "What do you want from him?"

Sebastian raised a brow, lapping at the blood that dripped. His dark aura tensed the reaper, knowing the reaper wouldn't dare move from his position.

"He's my wife. Is there a problem?" Sebastian asked cockily.

Iris glared, wanting so much that the demon would drop dead at any moment. However, the demon was Claude's father; therefore, she was incapable of killing the disgusting demon. She preferred the genuine demon from this morning than this homosexual, sex on two legs, molester, harasser, piece of ponies, son of a bitch, sexy-ass jerk.

Before anything was said, Iris slapped William across the face without mercy, sound vibrating through the thick corridors.

"Shit! What the hell, Iris?" William spat loudly, mind cleared from the blazing slap.

To Sebastian's disappointment, William elbowed him, giving the reaper chance to move away from him. Sebastian's eyes flared, sight drifting to William's bruised lips. Jealousy shot like a rocket, Sebastian's demon wings spreading apart. How dare someone touch his property? William belongs to him and only him! When William was involved, Sebastian was greedy as hell. No one, not even the Lord, can touch his wife! What made it worse was the scent of another human on William's clothes.

Sebastian wrapped William's wrist with his fork tail, motioning that he will not let go until they talked. Pulling William to his chest, tail locked around William's waist, Sebastian scolded, "You will never kiss _anyone_ again."

Sebastian growled, opening his mouth wide enough to show his canines to the terrified brunette standing twenty feet away from them. This showed his possessiveness over William, capable of breaking war to anyone who dares interfere with his plans. Sebastian hissed like the animal he was, angered by William's betrayal.

Both immortals gulped, never seeing Sebastian's true form. Black wings closed, canines deadly, eyes glowing bright magenta, slit pupils, claws lethal to any living thing, fur covering everything expect his chest, neck and abdomen made Sebastian the most terrifying immortal in the world. It would seem genetics was not by his side.

"We have to _talk_. If you don't mind, I'll take him to his room," Sebastian said in a baritone voice before vanishing with William.

Once inside William's bedroom, Sebastian threw the reaper into the canopy bed, hovering over him like a predator ready to feast on its vulnerable prey. Holding both wrists with one hand over the reaper's head, Sebastian sat on William's hip, seizing any ideas of escape the reaper may have.

The moonlight poured into the room, illuminating every detail of William's features. William was a beauty to behold.

"Let. Me. Go!" William demanded, his blood circulation being cut by the demon's iron grip.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes, determined to claim his reaper here and now.

"I won't let go until I make sure you get the concept of me being your husband," Sebastian replied, voice emerging fear to the poor reaper.

"I'll rather die!" William spat, not regretting his every word as the demon slapped him in the same cheek Iris had slapped him. Thank any god that the demon had not used his claws.

"Your betrayal hurts me and I won't allow that!" Sebastian remarked.

William narrowed his eyes, raising a brow in confusion. Betrayal? Betrayal for what? It's not like they were married! Rolling his eyes, William demanded, "What in the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"Don't tell me you can't smell the scent of two humans mixed with your own!" Sebastian growled out, irritated that the reaper was unfazed.

William snarled, "_Pervert!_ For your information, I did **not** have sexual intercourse with those two boys! I'm not a freaking pedophile like someone in this room hovering on top of me! Now let me go before I hit you where the sun doesn't shine, demon!"

Sebastian growled, furious that William was with two humans. This must never happen again. Sebastian will make it his vow to keep William away from any disgusting slut.

"I'll teach you a le—"

Sebastian's voice got caught on his throat, watching as William grinded into him sensually, teasing the demon slowly, painfully. The table was turned over in a blink of an eye, Sebastian being held down by an aroused reaper. Sebastian gasped, feeling William's warm mouth sucking on his adam's apple slowly, then harshly, wanting to leave a love mark. The treatment was sending him over the edge. This was quite something to enjoy. However, William has yet to be punished for his actions. Removing the reaper away from his neck, Sebastian looked into the glazed emerald eyes, kissing the reaper sensually in the lips, rediscovery each inch of that delectable mouth.

William was the first to pull away, a thread of saliva connecting them. Gasping for fresh air, William informed the demon, "Whatever we're about to do is in no way connected with bloody love. My actions were influenced by alcohol, nothing more. This night will not be written on paper, nor said to others, nor thought in that sick mind of yours, agreed?"

"Anything to have sex with you, _William_."

That was all that was said as they began to shed William's clothes slowly, passion showing in their smooth movements. It was as if watching it in slow motion.

Sebastian was once again in control, palm dancing across, memorizing each corner of that milky, white skin as his hot mouth nipped, sucked, lapped down William's chest, stopping at the perked nipples.

Sebastian looked up, grin wide as ever. William was a beauty to behold. Slowly, Sebastian's tailed found those round buttocks, touching the smooth skin. Sebastian raised William's chin with his index finger, awed by those glazed eyes.

"Tell me I'm the only one," Sebastian whispered, eyes examining any emotion that would cross the reaper's eyes. Only confusion was seen. This hurt Sebastian in many ways.

William removed his glasses, placing them in the night stand. He didn't need them for now. Sighing, William said his very thoughts, "You look better in your human form, demon," as he backed away from the demon's touch.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes, not expecting the harsh comment. Looking at the right wall, Sebastian murmured, "My deepest apologies if genetics chose to leave me in the dark."

"Shit! Screw this!" William shouted as he shoved the demon on the bed, trailing his hot mouth down south, making sure to leave love marks everywhere. The moans encouraged him to be bolder, teasing the rock hard member with a lick on the mushroom tip. Slowly licking from the base to the tip, William engulfed the leaking member into his mouth, sucking hard and teasingly. To his surprise, the pre-cum was both salty yet delicious. William spread those thin legs, holding Sebastian's hip while he bobbed his head up and down the 9 inch groin, deep throating the demon's member.

This was heaven to Sebastian, always dreaming to see that delicious mouth around his member. Looking at the reaper's movements with glazed eyes, Sebastian moaned William's name, lower regions coiling, needing release.

"M-more…"

William hummed with satisfaction, mind fogged, sanity leaving him. There was no doubt someone had drugged him with something. Right now, William gave no shit who could've drugged him. It was so long since he had got laid by the demon.

Sebastian clenched his teeth, claws drilling into the white sheets. Sebastian moaned louder, aware that no one will hear his pleading moans, for William's room was isolated from Ciel's and the servant's room.

Throwing his head back, Sebastian gasped out, "William!" before blissfully spilling his semen inside William.

With a last lick to the tip, William looked up, licking semen off his lips. Tonight he'll submit to his one-time lover.

Refreshed from his high, Sebastian got on top, eyes filled with lust. Grinning, Sebastian said seductively, "You're still going to be punished. Like you said before, '_No escaping when I start, once I'm in, I own your heart. There's no way you'll ring the alarm, so hold on until it's over_.'"

William looked at the demon, confused but chose to not say a word, already aroused by the blow job he gave Sebastian. Breathing slowly, William replied, "You're the only one I'll give my body to…d-demon."

Sebastian growled in satisfaction, vanishing his wings in a blink of an eye. There was no way the reaper will willingly have sex with him again. Even if he was a demon, Sebastian thanked all gods above for this gift, the gift to have William.

Sebastian lifted William's chin, having access to the delicious neck. Sucking on the milky flesh, Sebastian heard muffled sobs, attention drifting to his lover. Sebastian stopped, afraid that he had harmed his dear reaper. Guilt suffocated his heart, cupping both cheeks with his hands, forcing the reaper to look into his eyes.

"Look at me," Sebastian demanded in a low tone, wanting the reaper to open his eyes and pour all his feelings. Sebastian would stop what they were previously doing, more concern for William's well-being.

William looked up, tears falling freely down his flushed cheeks. Something inside him triggered his locked memories, tormenting him. Opening his eyes half way, William looked away, a small smile tugging on the corner of his lip.

"I remembered when your father killed my family," William said through muffled sobs.

Sebastian's eyes widened, remembering the day when his father had taken him to the human world, slashing a small village up north. Never had he thought William's family was slaughtered by his father, Lucifer.

"Is that why you hate demons?" Sebastian questioned, throat tightening.

William wiped his tears with the back of his palm, memories gone as fast as it came. Nothing will change the past.

_Look forward, never look back._ _You'll learn from your mistakes. Transform all your mistakes into glorious gold, for there is always a future for you. _William could hear his mother's voice in his head, praying for their souls to rest in peace.

William kissed Sebastian tenderly, backing away as he responded with a blush decorating both his cheeks, "I spent my life becoming the perfect reaper my parents envisioned. Even if I kill all the filthy demons, there will always be darkness; therefore, I wish for you to leave the subject alone and mind your own business… Honestly, I-I…like you."

Sebastian looked at him with disbelief, wondering if the alcohol was affecting his brain.

William genuinely laughed, amused by Sebastian's dumbfounded expression. It been so long since William laughed. Sebastian really knew how to surface emotions that William thought he never had.

Sebastian embraced his lover, astonished by the beautiful laugh William uttered. It was an honor to make the stoic reaper laugh, even if William were to insult him. They remained in the same position for five minutes, William returning the gesture.

Grinning into the demon's neck, William whispered, "As you can notice…I was drugged by an unknown person… It would be a great opportunity to either let go, or fuck me senselessly. Your choice before I regret getting drunk."

That was all the permission Sebastian needed to have his way with the seductive reaper. Sebastian kissed the reaper passionately, taking his sweet time. Deepening the kiss, Sebastian opened the reaper's thin legs, fingertips making soothing motion on those perfect legs.

"Are you going to tell who drugged you with aphrodisiac?" Sebastian questioned in a threatening tone, as he lowered himself, placing butterflies kisses, enjoying William's muffled moans.

"You'll never know," William said victoriously, focusing more on the demon's devilish touch.

Sebastian sat up, grin wide as ever, canines showing proudly. Mischievously chuckling, Sebastian remarked, "I'll find out one way or another, William. And I _will_ kill those _boys_."

William grinned, experiencing the beauty of déjà vu. Biting his bottom lip, William said huskily, "I won't…tell…ahhh…you. There's…nyahh…no…way…I-I'm allowing you to kill the b-boy-ahhh!"

All words were lost as Sebastian engulfed William's member, sucking harshly on the rock hard groin.

William moaned in pleasure, arching into that devilish mouth. He was in the gates of heaven.

Sebastian will make sure the reaper will scream his name throughout the night, thrusting himself into that tempting hole. Sebastian purred in pleasure, encouraged by William's fingers tangled into his raven hair. Sebastian scraped his fangs into the member teasingly, wanting to taste more of that marvelous, mind-blowing pre-cum.

William's breath came out in ragged pants, lost in pure bliss. There was no doubt William loved the demon physically, but can he ever come to love Sebastian for who he truly is? The demon had a chance to own his heart. There was no doubt about that. Sebastian had to earn his trust, demonstrating that he is capable of understanding the reaper furthermore.

With a final suck, William climaxed into Sebastian's mouth, his moans becoming sweet, melodious and harmonious, arousing music to Sebastian's ears.

_Deja la luz encendida _

_Quiero mirarte desnuda _

_Ahora no hay ninguna prisa y te amare _

_De punta a punta _

_Palmo a palmo, beso a beso _

_Así...como imaginaba _

_Solo los dos en silencio _

_Enredados en la cama_

Sebastian licked every ounce of William's delicious semen, not wanting to waste a single drop. With a last lick to the member, mocking the earlier actions of William, Sebastian flipped him over, lifting those buttocks at full display. William was a drug to Sebastian. Once tasting it, there is no stopping. There was so much Sebastian wanted to do with William, including every sexual position there was, every corner of their rooms, and every place they can imagine.

Magenta eyes gazed at the lustful reaper, amused at William's flushed face. With those glazed eyes, Sebastian would've already fucked the reaper senselessly, exhausting himself and preventing William to walk for a whole week. That simple thought brought a smile on his devilish lips.

Leaning over, Sebastian whispered into the reaper's ear, "I love you."

William registered those three words, perplexed to hear "I love you" from a demon. Was Sebastian serious about those words? The demon was probably joking around, right? Only one way to know, ask the demon.

William asked, "Why do you say such a thing?"

Sebastian frowned, hoping that the reaper would return his words. Guess Sebastian has to wait…wait to earn the reaper's trust and affection. Sebastian flipped the reaper around, cupping both cheeks in his hands, placing his forehead with William's. With a heavy sigh, Sebastian said with a hurt tone, "I was hoping you would take my words seriously… A demon is known to manipulate, however, I only wish to love you. I really—"

"Don't make me laugh! Demons don't love!" William interrupted; glaring at the demon's hurt expression upon that beautiful, flawless face.

"I love you! Can't you understand that? I L-O-V-E Y-O-U!"

This was completely ruining their moment. Couldn't the reaper understand that Sebastian loves him to the very end? What else can Sebastian do to prove his love to William?

"Itrustyourwords," William mumbled incoherently into the pillow.

"What?" Sebastian asked, not understanding a single word the reaper said.

"I trust your words, god damn it!" William shouted, irritated that the demon did not understand a single word he said.

Swinging his tail in pure joy, Sebastian kissed the reaper, tongue plunging into that sweet cavern. Growling in pleasure, Sebastian placed a finger into the perked hole, pushing the digit slowly, making sure not to scar William's anal.

William hissed into the kissed, uncomfortable with the long digit intruding his anal. Closing his eyes, he focused on the passionate kiss, distracting himself from the second digit slowly making its way inside him.

Sebastian trialed his mouth to William's neck, returning the earlier gesture, as he sucked on the reaper's adam's ample, scissoring the tight anal. It wasn't a surprise to feel William's inside tighter than a virgin, seeing as the reaper had stayed loyal to him for two years.

"Thank you," Sebastian whispered, closing his eyes as he licked William's collar bone.

"F-for…w-wha—ah!" William gasped out, arching to those skillful fingers.

Pushing, scissoring further more in a soothing motion, Sebastian looked up, meeting loving, emerald eyes. This was the first…and maybe…the last time Sebastian will see love shown in those hypnotizing eyes. A genuine smile forming on his devilish lips, Sebastian said with such passion any men and women would fall to their knees and cry their hearts out; "Thank you…for never having sex with someone else."

All sanity lost, discarded without objection, William responded, "I like you. Only in this night will I ever say those words…" as he looked into those lustful, wine eyes.

That were the last words said as they kissed, showing each other how much they truly felt.

Sebastian pushed in another digit, making sure William was prepared for him. Taking a blind aim, Sebastian pushed in, successfully finding the sweet spot that made William scream with pleasure. With great interest, Sebastian looked at his fingers, observing how it would seem William was delightfully swallowing him.

"Stop looking!" William found his voice, flushing from head to toe. What weirdo stares attentively at their own fingers entering someone else's hole?

"There's nothing wrong wanting to see how my cock will be sucked by your hole, is there?" Sebastian said cockily, mischievously grinning at his lover's flushed face.

Those words had such an effect on his lower regions, gulping at the demon's baritone seductive voice. Wanting to join the fun, William remarked, "My insides feel great, don't…t-they…_demon_?"

Sebastian eyes sparkled, turned on by William's voice. Leaning over, Sebastian whispered into his ear, "It'll feel incredible when I'm inside. _Once I'm in, I own your heart_…" Sebastian emphasized his intentions by abusing William's prostrate, brushing against the muscle without mercy. Sure that William was fully prepared; Sebastian took out his mint scent lubricant from the nightstand cabinet, pouring out a generous amount on his rock hard groin.

"Do you wish to be on all fours, or lying on your back?" Sebastian asked, wanting to know which position his lover preferred.

Grinning, William leaned forward, closing the distance between their lips. Inhaling the demon's scent, William responded huskily, "Why don't I just ride you?"

In a blink of an eye, William was on top of Sebastian strangling his hips. Grinding once, William stood up, aligning the ten inch organ into his entrance, inhaling sharply as he lower himself into Sebastian's hard cock.

"Wait! Don't—"

Taking a blind aim to where he imagined his prostrate was located at; William slammed himself, screaming from agony.

Sebastian threw his head back, seeing stars blind his eye sight. William was so tight! This felt incredible. Restraining from thrusting into William, Sebastian placed both hands on each of the reaper's hips, waiting for his lover to adjust to his size. To be honest, Sebastian was huge.

Embracing the reaper, Sebastian made little circles on William's back, soothing the tensed reaper.

"It'll…g-get better… I promise…" Sebastian cooed into William's ear, wanting to vanquish any pain the reaper felt.

Nodding, William commanded, "…move."

"Are you sure, Will—"

"Thrust into me, god damn it!" William interrupted.

"As you wish…my love."

Words were lost as Sebastian thrust into William in a slow rhythm, looking for the hidden prostrate. Even if his little chibi Sebastian screamed, "_Go faster! Need more! More!_" there was no way in hell he'll harm his lover. With a harsh thrust, Sebastian found William's sweet spot, growling in ecstasy.

"De-demon!"

William arched his back, allowing his moans to be heard. There was no need to hide them.

Knowing the position was tiring and required more energy; Sebastian laid William on the bed, placing those thin legs on his shoulders. With a swing of his tail, Sebastian thrusting into the reaper's anal.

Meeting the demon's thrusts, William lost himself in his own world, sure that he'll never forget this special night.

The tension was building inside Sebastian's lower region, every second becoming painful to bear. Grasping the leaking member, Sebastian squeezed with his thrusts, loving the sweet melodies that uttered form those rosy lips.

Sebastian gained speed each passing minute, bed creaking from the immense force. Panting, Sebastian wrapped William's legs around his hips, wanting to go deeper and deeper. His mouth sucked William's collar bone, thrusting, abuse the heck out of William's prostrate. This felt so right…as if they were made for each other. Yes, it's cliché to say such thing; however, it was the truth.

William moaned, not knowing if the hand pumping his member, the devilish mouth sucking his shoulder or the magnificent thrust made him sound like a virgin.

The pain was unbearable, lower regions coiling for release.

"I…I'm…cu-cum…"

"Wait… I want b-both of us to cum…together!"

With a final thrust, they both climaxed, exhausted.

Sebastian stayed inside William, both of them unable to say a word, fearing that one of them would ruin the moment. Controlling their breathing, they looked into each other's eyes, wondering who will break the eerie silence.

Knowing the reaper would want him gone, Sebastian pulled out, restraining from uttering a sound of disappointment of losing William's body heat. Cleaning himself, Sebastian transformed back into his human form, pulling up his underwear. Sitting at the edge of the bed, Sebastian opened his mouth, but William embraced him from behind, arms tightening around his torso, hot breath hitting his exposed neck.

There was no time to regret things, not when there was the littlest of love for the demon within William. Ignoring the semen that poured out of his entrance, William whispered into the demon's ear, "… Don't go."

Sebastian put his head down, raven locks covering his eyes. Even if William didn't want him gone, Sebastian knew the outcome of this night.

Shaking his head, Sebastian said, "It's better for you to rest."

William didn't let go, forcing the demon to stay seated. Placing his chin on Sebastian's clavicle, William inhaled the sweet scent of roses.

"I need you..."

"You're drunk right now. And it's better for you to rest…" Sebastian responded, voice broken.

Still, William didn't let go. It was painful to sit with the reaper. It would hurt less if the reaper would let him go. How his heart ached terribly. Placing his palm over William's hand, Sebastian said with a sad voice, "I know that you'll regret this night; therefore… I want to avoid getting hurt. Let go…please…"

"I love you…" William blurted out, speaking the truth.

"Don't say that when you don't mean it," Sebastian spat, wanting his heart to stop aching.

William got up, standing in front Sebastian in his full naked glory, kneeling down as he cupped those milky white cheeks. With a small kiss on those cotton soft lips, William said with a genuine smile, "I l-o-v-e y-o-u, Sebastian. I love you so much. Don't forget that." With that said, William kissed the demon with every ounce of love he had to offer, tongue entwining with the demon's skillful tongue.

Sebastian melted into the kiss, believing the reaper's words. Filling cocky, Sebastian asked in between kisses, "Does this mean you would like to marry me?"

"hmmmhmm…." That was the only thing William said.

Pulling away, Sebastian analyzed William's expression, shocked that there was no disgust, hatred towards him. Embracing his lover, Sebastian asked, "Is that a yes or a no?"

"What do you think, my love?"

Sebastian purred like a kitten, happy as can be to hear those words. Grinning, Sebastian responded, "I'll take that as a yes."

"We're bond for life, until death consumes us all…"

That was the last words spoken, kissing, biting, grinding, loving each other till they were exhausted and sweaty.

Throughout the night, moans, screams of passion, sound of body clashing into each other was heard within the heating room.

~Outside~

Iris walked through the corridors, humming a song to herself. She stopped walking, looking confused at the sight of Claude standing in front of a door. Walking towards the toddler, Iris asked, "What you doing up late, sweetie?"

"I heard Okaa-san screaming," Claude responded, looking at his aunt with worried eyes.

Iris looked at the door, worried too. Determined, she opened the door, peeked inside. How she regretted doing such a thing. Closing the door, Iris opened and closed her mouth several times, incapable of forming any words.

Claude looked at his aunt with a puzzled look, not knowing what made her look as if she has just seen a ghost. Pushing his glasses of the bridge of his nose, Claude ask, "Why is your nose bleeding, Oba-san?"

Iris' eyes widened, not aware that she was having an immense nosebleed from the sinful, arousing sight of Sebastian pounding into William's rear.

Stuttering incoherently, Iris finally said, "Your father is having some **'****_quality'_** time with your mother. Let's not bother them, okay?"

Claude nodded, following Iris to his room, thinking, what she meant by **"quality time?" **Shrugging, Claude chose to ignore it for now.

~Trancy Household~

"What the hell are you, Claude? When I find you I will freakin' make you run butt naked around London! And how the hell do you put on this nightgown?"

~Somewhere In The Forest~

The auburn hair male walked into the woods, grunting and shouting profanities to the seven winds. Finally reaching his sister, he allowed his body to fall into the grass, tired as hell from being thrown by a bitch, nonetheless.

"How did it go?" the blonde girl asked innocently, eyes laughing at her foolish brother.

"Fuck off!" was the only response the boy gave.

"Well, that's not a good way of treating your own sister, is it? Now tell me what happened."

Laying on his back, the spell caster responded, "You gave me the wrong needle, I was thrown into a brick way by a girl. But I guess I had fun kissing the reaper."

The little sister stopped combing her doll, looking at her brother with a confused look. Looking at the sun rising, she asked, "You don't want to kill him anymore?"

The spell caster shrugged, thinking of that mind-blowing kiss. Sighing like a teenage girl would when experiencing sexual attraction to a male, Kaito responded, "I want him for myself, understood?" He glared at his sister, making sure she would not dare touch the reaper.

"Sir, yes, sir! I completely understand your orders, Mr. Homosexual brother!" Carolina said, mocking a soldier, standing up straightly, Shiki pressed against her chest, saluting to the day dreaming brother.

Kaito growled by the given name, rolling his eyes as he laid on his said, back facing his dear sister. Sleep was overwhelming. Closing his eyes, he slowly drifted to Paradise.

"Kaito? Kaito? Kaito! Kaito!"

"What?" Kaito finally responded loudly, knowing that Carolina will not stop talking until he says a word.

"Who are we going to kill?" Carolina asked, wondering if his brother forgot of the bloody demon that dared kill their older sister.

Kaito thought more about his naughty dreams about a certain immortal, but answered, "The plan will still go on. Claude and his father, Sebastian Michaelis, most die…" he trailed off, ready to dream.

"Can I have a dog?"

"Go to sleep, Caroline! And no! there's no fucking way I'm getting a bloody dog!"

"Bu-bu—"

"No!" Kaito interrupted, irritated that Carolina asked something off topic.

"I hate you!" Carolina shouted, sticking out her tongue at the stubborn boy.

"I love you, too, dear sister…"

_To Be Continued…_

_XXX_

_Hey, my lovable readers! Hope you enjoyed this long, long chapter. I worked my ass off to finish this for you. And like it's the month of love, it would be a great time to introduce this. Am I right? Also, it was my choice to upload on a Friday so you al can enjoy it on the weekend. _

_Anyways, I was surprised it reached to 10,000 words. Broke my own record. ^_^_

_I know you might be saying, "Why has this ***** taken so long to upload a damn chapter?!"_

_Don't say it's not true. I know you might be cursing me out by now. But if I get more reviews I will upload another chapter real soon._

_Review and until next time! ^_^_

_~Burn This Bleeding Heart~_


	6. Chapter 6: We're Married?

Chapter 6: We're Married?

_Hey, readers! Have fun with this chapter!~_

_Also, I dedicate this chapter to Neko1998 and darklittleobssession for being the first to review. ^_^_

_I hope you enjoy this Neko1998 and darklittleobssession_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji!_

~30~

William felt incredible. Well, not completely. There was something amiss. Not caring, William opened his eyes, breath hitching at the sight of Sebastian's face so close, hot breath mingling with his. It wasn't the invasion of personal space that bothers William; it was the fact that they were completely naked, him being on top of the demon.

Trying to pry the demon off him, William's eyes widened, almost screaming his lungs out at the sight of a wedding ring on his left ring finger.

This is impossible! How did this happen? William's mind rushed ninety miles per hour, asking questions that must be answered.

The memories of last night replayed in his mind, shocking him to his bones. Angry that the demon took advantage of him, William released his right arm, ready to punch the demon till next week. But he stopped, realizing that something was filling his insides. Looking down, he saw the demon's cock completely inside him, organ throbbing. Muffling a moan, William tried to get up; however, the action caused him to brush against his prostrate, moaning out loud.

The demon groaned in pleasure, thrusting himself into the mysterious warmth.

The demon's action caused William to scream in pleasure, all thoughts of the ring lost, casted away. Biting his bottom lip, William slammed himself deeper, placing his palm on Sebastian's flawless chest.

"Damn…ahhh…you're so big…"

There was no shame in what he said, knowing that something urged to become one with the demon.

William panted, looking at the demon's face, wondering why in the world Sebastian managed to sleep.

William almost yelped, surprised to see the demon slowly waking up.

"What are you—"

Sebastian was cut off as William rode him.

Smirking, Sebastian laid the demon on the bed, cock still buried into those tight walls. Gasping, Sebastian whispered into William's ear, "You…m-make such a… ahh…wonderful…alarm clock… I love you!"

Restraining from turning into his true form, Sebastian drilled his nails into William's hips, slamming his cock at maximum speed.

Once again, the room was filled with moans, body clashing into each other and lustful kisses.

Sebastian plunged his tongue into the sweet cavern, loving the marvelous taste of William. Placing one hand on the back of the reaper's neck, Sebastian deepened the kiss, wanting more and more of the perfect reaper.

Reaching for William's cock, he noticed a silver ring on his ring finger, a scythe with angel wings on each side was carved into the wedding ring, symbolizing William's position and pure soul.

_"I l-o-v-e y-o-u, Sebastian. I love you so much. Don't forget that." With that said, William kissed the demon with every ounce of love he had to offer, tongue entwining with the demon's skillful tongue._

_ Sebastian melted into the kiss, believing the reaper's words. Filling cocky, Sebastian asked in between kisses, "Does this mean you would like to marry me?"_

_ "hmmmhmm…." That was the only thing William said._

_ Pulling away, Sebastian analyzed William's expression, shocked that there was no disgust, hatred towards him. Embracing his lover, Sebastian asked, "Is that a yes or a no?"_

_ "What do you think, my love?"_

_ Sebastian purred like a kitten, happy as can be to hear those words. Grinning, Sebastian responded, "I'll take that as a yes."_

_ "We're bond for life, until death consumes us all…"_

_ That was the last words spoken, kissing, biting, grinding, loving each other till they were exhausted and sweaty._

_Throughout the night, moans, screams of passion, sound of body clashing into each other was heard within the heating room._

Sebastian remembered everything from last night. It was the happiest thing that has ever happened to him. There was nothing else to wish for.

Never losing the demonic rhythm, Sebastian sucked on William's neck, lowering himself. Reaching his destination, he sank his canines into the reaper's collar bone, marking William once again.

Sinking his canines even more, Sebastian abused William's prostrated, moaning from the heat and taste of the pure blood that poured in his mouth. Licking at the fresh wound, Sebastian gazed into those lustful eyes, admiring William's glistening figure.

Muscles tightening, Sebastian pumped William with his thrusts, telling William "I love you" each time he heard William moan.

With a final thrust, William climaxed, Sebastian following afterwards.

Spilling each ounce of his semen, Sebastian pulled out, lying beside William, words lost. There was that same fear from yesterday . . . the same fear of uttering something that will ruin the moment. Relaxing by the sound of William's breathing, Sebastian got up, not wanting to hear William's denial.

William knew that the demon would go, however, he felt vulnerable without Sebastian. Was it because of the bond that connects them? Or the love that formed within his cold, lonely heart? It was difficult to understand. It was too much to comprehend.

Looking at the ring, William said inaudibly, "Even if this is unexpected . . . we're bond both physically and mentally."

Sebastian looked past his shoulder, confused at first but smiled at the abnormal words. Who would've thought William had it in him to feel love? This was something to behold dearly.

"You're not upset?" Sebastian questioned.

Pulling back on his glasses, William shook his head, looking out the window, admiring the blue skies that decorated the splendid estate.

Not knowing why he would say this, William responded, "Maybe this was meant to be. Claude will be happy to see us together. Don't ruin this relationship…" he trailed off, something within him foreshadowing the future.

"I will never," Sebastian promised.

"We'll see about that, won't we, Sebastian?" William grinned, trusting the demon for the first time in his life.

"I will always love you until the end, William. Never forget that." With that said, Sebastian stole a last kiss before vanishing with his clothes.

William flushed from head to toe, having no other option, accepting his marriage with the demon. To be honest, he really did love the demon, even if it was a small amount.

Groaning, William got up, ignoring the surging pain in his rear.

"What is wrong with me?" he asked to himself as he went to talk a warm bath to ease his tensed muscles.

~Minutes Later~

William was dressed, everything to perfection. Pushing his glassed to the bridge of his nose, William opened the doors of the dining room, restraining from scowling at the demon for pointy at him with mischief in those ruby eyes.

Frowning, William view the table, not surprised to see the table full of food. Rolling his eyes, he sat beside Iris, inaudibly hissing from the flaming pain of his buttocks as he looked at her, confused by her nervous, trembling face.

"Is there something wrong?" William asked.

She gasped; unaware that William was beside her. Smiling, she said, "I see the rumors are true…" as she pointed to the uncovered hands.

William had tried to remove the ring will taking a bath; however, his efforts were in vain. Even with all his strength, the ring would not relinquish from his ring finger.

"Unfortunately, I'm bond to the demon," William responded coldly, glaring at the frowning demon.

William's eyes never left from Sebastian's gaze, inspecting his every move. When Sebastian laid a plate full of food, he whispered into his ear, "Would you like some_ juice_?"

William prevented from shivering, uncomfortable by Sebastian's seductive voice. Clearing his throat, William said, "I would rather drink coffee."

William raised an eyebrow, not liking that mischievous grin that formed in those soft lips. Realization dawned on him, knowing what the perverted demon was imagining in his head. Rolling his eyes, William remarked, "It's better to restrain from having perverted thoughts."

"I can't do that. Not when you're such a tease," Sebastian said in a baritone voice.

Looking away, William turned his attention to his oblivious friend, wondering how she can eat peacefully without hearing the demon's words.

Ciel snorted, gaining William's attention.

"Why don't you sit next to your '_wife_' Sebastian? It's highly rude not to," Ciel remarked, grinning, highly amused by William's irony.

"My deepest apologies, young master."

William got up before the demon had a chance to sit on his right, glaring at the earl, knowing too well that the young earl was enjoying his agony.

Before any words were said, Claude walked in; bemused by the scenery he walked upon.

"Where are you going, mother?" Claude asked, tilting his head.

William forgot about everything, sitting back down, motioning for Claude to sit beside him.

Silence was welcomed, no bodying speaking a single word.

Taking a sip of water, Iris asked, "When is the wedding?"

William almost choked on his water, blushing like a tomato.

"Wedding?" Claude asked happily, overjoyed to hear that his mother and father would get married soon.

"No, we're—"

"Yes, we are getting married," Sebastian interrupted, standing behind his master, determined to get married as soon as possible with William.

Taking a last sip of water, William vanished, leaving the dining room.

William was thankful none of them dared to follow him. He needed time to think things through. All of this was unexpected, from him having Claude to getting married to the demon. Sitting on a branch at the top of a fifty feet long tree, William looked at the blue skies. He held his hand in front of him, admiring the silver ring.

The ring had the demon's initials in the middle, demon wings at each side of them. Smiling at his irony, William let the cool breezed calm him down.

_Where was he? What was this lonely, dark place? Everything was so dark, no light to be seen. Could it be? Is he dead? It feels so cold, lifeless. The sound of his heart was the only thing that was heard. How his heart beat within its confine, threatening to burst open._

_ Gasping for air, a shadow appeared before him, reaching out for him._

_"Mama…"_

_"Claude?" William uttered, confused, lost._

_ He was at the berg of tears, knees becoming weak each passing minute._

_ As hard as he tried, Claude was a mere shadow, an illusion to his eyes. Why couldn't he see his son? Why? This was torture. He needed to see Claude; he needed the warmth of his lover . . . of his husband._

_ Hands wrapped around his abdomen, William shouted Claude's name, wanting his son to respond to his pleading calls._

_ "Mama . . .why has father betrayed? Why, mother? Why" Claude screamed._

_ William was beyond confused. What was Claude talking about? What was happening? He was lost, alone. As much as he ran towards the blurry shadow, it would seem to move away, as if afraid of him._

_ "Claude! Don't go!" his pleads were in vain. No one was there for him._

_ "Mama! Why has father betrayed us? Why?"_

_ That was all he heard from Claude. It pained him to hear such sadness from his son. Why? Why was this happening?_

_ "What are you talking about?" William asked, standing still as he waited for a response._

_ Claude sobbed, crying his heart out._

_ "He betrayed us . . ." Claude voice trailed off, afraid to say more._

_ William couldn't comprehend. Looking at the dark ground, William said inaudibly, "I don't understand, son. . ."_

_ "Remember! He betrayed us with that—"_

_ That was the last thing he heard from his son, shadow vanishing in a blink of an eye. That's when he broke down and cried as if there was no tomorrow. This felt so real. Was this a dream? He had no idea where he was._

_ "What are you talking about?" William asked repeatedly to himself._

_ "Claude!"_

_ His surroundings was changing, transforming into an open field, wind blowing threw his hair._

_ "Okaa-san!"_

_ That was the last thing he heard as his body fell from the place he was standing moments ago. How he felt light weighted, as if he was falling to his death. He closed his eyes, allowing the wind to envelope him with its blanket._

_ "Good-bye. . ."_

~Inside~

Sebastian ring sent an agonizing pain up his spine, causing him to drop the platter on the ground, hissing.

His eyes widened, feeling William's aura fading away. Terrified, Sebastian ran outside, heart bursting out of his chest at the sight of William falling from the fifty foot tree.

With his demonic speed, Sebastian was able to catch his love in midair, landing swiftly on the grass. His heart was thumping harshly, afraid to lose William. Thinking of the worst scenarios, Sebastian began to cry, holding William tightly in his arms, not wanting to let go.

"Don't die on me, William!"

William didn't respond, causing Sebastian to think of the worst things in his head. Thank any god up there that Undertaker arrived, inspecting William.

"Take him to his room. I'll take care of him," Undertaker informed, worried at the sight of William's sweaty body.

There were no second thoughts as Sebastian flashed into William's room, placing the reaper gently on the made bed. He gasped, heart dropping the pits of his stomach, feeling William's body heat up.

"You have to leave this to me, demon butler. He's running a high fever and your presence might cause more harm than good."

Even if it pains him, Sebastian let go of the reaper, getting up and walking towards Undertaker. Glancing one more time at his William, Sebastian asked, "Will he live?"

"I'm not sure," Undertaker replied, not wanting to give fake hopes to the demon.

The response didn't help Sebastian's heart. Nodding, he walked out the room, standing in the nearby wall as he waited for Undertaker to come out.

~William's Perspective~

It felt as if his body was on fire, hyperventilating. William cried out, feeling a needle penetrate his veins. William was unable to open his eyes, fearing that there was nothing to look at.

"_Poor William. How pathetic. I told you you'll suffer with great pain without me."_

"You!" William spat. Before saying another word, William gasped, feeling a strange mystical thing wrapping itself throughout his legs. Looking down, he saw nothing.

"_Calm down. You can feel the outside world. But if you want, I can show you pleasure_," Dark William suggested with a mischievous smirk upon his black lips.

William glared at his dark side, wanting to return to reality.

As if the thing read his mind, Dark William said, "_I won't let you leave. Not when you carry those shitty things inside you_!"

William looked at him with confusion, asking, "What are you talking about?"

Dark William growled, furious with his light side. Hands formed in fists, he roared, "_Don't tell me you can't tell those bastard babies within you_!"

Roaring even louder, Dark William said, "_The demon will betray you! Wait and see! You'll regret ever meeting him! I promise you that you'll die because of him!"_

William had no time to respond as spasmodic flashes of light blinded him, causing to scream his lungs out, shutting his eyes. The pain was overwhelming, burning his skin.

~Sebastian's Perspective~

Crying on the ground, Sebastian gasped, feeling William's heartbeat fade. There was no second thoughts, bursting into the room, words got on his throats, watching as William looked at him, right hand reaching for him.

Undertaker and Iris left the room, heads down, knowing that William had little time to live.

Sebastian walked slowly towards William, heart crushed. Swallowing deeply, Sebastian kneeled beside his love, entwining his fingers with William's. Sobbing like a tortured child, Sebastian said, "I love you."

Coughing, William responded weakly, "I…love…"

William was unable to finish as his heart gave up, body going limp.

Sebastian cried his heart out, holding William's death corpse in his arms. Tears cascading down his cheeks, Sebastian repeated, "Don't go! Please don't leave me! William! William!"

This couldn't be happening. Without William, Sebastian was nothing. How will he tell Claude of this? Surely his son has already felt William's aura fade.

"Don't leave me . . ."

There was nothing Sebastian could do. Reapers had no soul. Without a soul, Sebastian could never return William's life. There was nothing anyone could do. Kissing William's hand, Sebastian laid broken beside the cold body of his wife . . . his love . . . his everything.

Killing himself would be taking the easy way out of this; however, Claude needed his father for support.

"How should we live without you?"

Sebastian laid his head on the reaper's chest, hoping to hear at least a single heartbeat, but none was heard.

_Until . . ._

"Why are you crying?"

Sebastian gasped, looking up, breath hitching. Heart skipping a beat, Sebastian embraced the reaper, thanking all gods that William was alive.

"You're alive!" Sebastian said cheerfully, kissing the reaper passionately, fearing that he might vanish.

William broke the kiss, gasping for fresh air. Glaring at the demon, William remarked, "You're smart, however, this shows you have so much to know about me. I would never allow myself to die this way."

"Do you feel okay?" Sebastian questioned.

Sitting up, William sighed, traumatized by his dream. Looking away, William said, "Would you like to know why I didn't die?"

"Why?"

"Your . . . love kept me alive. Also, I—"

William stopped from saying another world, not wanting the demon to know about the second thing. Shaking his head, William waved the demon away, wanting to be alone.

"It's better for you to forget about me," William said coldly, eyes only on the white sheets that covered him.

"I won't forget about you . . ."

Nails drilling into his palms, Sebastian got up, walking towards the exit.

William's heart sank, hating himself for saying such a thing. A small part of him said, "Let him go. He's not worth your time." Another part of him shouted, "You must not let him go! He's your husband! Don't let him go!"

"Se-Sebastian . . .?"

William couldn't stop from stuttering, inaudible voices screaming into his ears. Clenching into the sheets, William waited till the demon turned around, determined to get this heavy weight off his shoulders.

Sebastian wanted to leave, however, his heart told him not to. Head down, Sebastian turned around, perplexed by the scene before him. Looking more closely, William was caressing his own abdomen, as if there was something disturbing him. Fearing the worst, Sebastian flashed beside him, heart ready to burst out of its confines.

"Congratulations, demon. You managed to make bunnies."

"I beg your pardon?"

William rolled his eyes, irritated that the demon looked confused. Pulling the demon by his tie, William said, "Let me rephrase what I have said. Congratulations, Sebastian Michaelis. You are a father once again."

Still, the demon looked dumber than a sack of bricks. Sighing, William shouted, "I pregnant, god damn it! And you're the father of triplets!"

_To Be Continued . . . _

_XXX_

_You all thought William was going to die, right?_

_I'm not that mean, people. _

_So I noticed few people review, so I'm going to take my sweet time and disappear for a long time. Maybe go to the mountains. Who knows. I might as well dig a whole._

_But I will change my mind if I see more reviews._

_Until next time!~_


	7. Chapter 7: Pregnancy of Triplets

Chapter 7: Pregnancy of Triplets

~20~

_Baby names are needed. _

_Email the names you want for the triplets and review for more chapters._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. If I did, William and Sebastian would already be together in their bittersweet relationship._

Sebastian looked at his wife, unable to register the confession. Was William joking around? Yes, they did have sex, but Sebastian had thought that there was no chance in hell that William would ever get pregnant again. Walking back and forth, Sebastian had to think things through before saying anything.

First, William was horny. Then, he acted cold towards him. Next, he falls from a tree, which was supposed to be cut down but a certain worthless blond forgot to do it. Anyways, William got a fever, causing his heart to malfunction. This made no sense. William was supposed to be resting; however, it would seem he was as strong as ever, even stronger than him.

This has to be a prank. But to be honest, Sebastian believed it. Who would've thought that the Prince of Hell got pranked by a reaper? The whole realm would be laughing about this.

"What are you doing?" William questioned.

Sebastian stopped walking; threw all thoughts out the window, and gazed at William half naked on the bed. As much as Sebastian kept gazing at his lover's body, there was no hint, no bump, no symptoms that would prove that he was pregnant.

Standing near the door, Sebastian asked desperately, "Why are you playing around with me?"

With a heavy sigh, his lover slowly got up, obviously having problems standing up. With determination, William stood proudly next to his bed, uncertain if he should be close to the demon or far away. Probably the latter.

Sebastian's jaw fell to the ground, drooling over the naked beauty. Vines wrapped around his ankle up to his chest, growing slowly as if they wished to make William into an art piece. William was the perfect god to gaze upon with the splendid beauty the vines gave to the milky skin. If he were to say something to William, it would be, "You make a perfect bondage slave." However, it would sound wrong to the reaper.

Gulping, Sebastian's eyes drifted to the gorgeous member. Licking his lips unconsciously, all his chibi Sebastians were whistling and screaming, "Hot! Take him! Rape him! Rape him now!"

Sebastian cursed at his mind to shut the hell up before he got trapped in the closet, preventing from raping his dear reaper.

"Come here," William ordered.

His thoughts ceased, and he approached William slowly, grinning. How he loved to see William blush.

Inches apart, William grabbed the demon's left wrist, placing the warm palm over his abdomen, concentrating on his children's aura.

Sebastian gasped, sensing three different auras. William wasn't lying after all. Smiling, Sebastian admired the peaceful face, thumb caressing William's cheek. Closing his own eyes, the sound of his children's hearts echoed through his head, relaxing his body.

"Triplets. You make me the happiest immortal alive," Sebastian murmured peacefully, sighing with relief.

Sebastian's eyes widened, suddenly losing the body heat of William.

William stepped away from the demon, grabbing the bed sheets to cover his cold body. Wrapping the sheets Greek style, William walked past the confused demon, wanting to take another warm bath.

"Where's the bathroom?"

Sebastian understood William's actions, knowing that a warm bath would ease the pain from the unknown breakdown. And also by the sex session they had last night.

Flashing in front of William, Sebastian asked out of the blue, "What happened outside?"

William frowned, not pleased at being answered with a question. Having no reason to lie, William said, "The darkness within me is consuming. One day I shall fall, unable to resist the temptation of power. Until the day you stop loving me, I shall live."

The words penetrated his fake heart, and he understood that the same darkness that overtook William that day wanted power, wanted destruction. Looking into those emotionless eyes, Sebastian said, "I'll always love you."

"No you won't," William spat, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes I will. I will love you for eternity."

Sebastian cupped William's cheeks with his palms, forehead touching William's own.

"Like I said before, demons do not love. They do not care. They do not know the word 'no' even if it hit them straight in their faces!"

"I'm different from all of them! I love and I care!"

This was not what Sebastian wanted. Their relationship was meant to be peaceful. Arguing with each other would only cause chaos.

"Prove that to me! Prove to me that you can be a father to Claude and the triplets! Prove to me that you will never—not even if the world was about to end—betray me!" William shouted, something nagging at him, as if telling him that he should be told by his husband that he would not betray him with another man or woman.

"I will never betray you. I'd rather die than ruin our marriage," Sebastian said through clenched teeth, ready to do the impossible for William's love.

"Then keep your promise, Michaelis," William said before pushing the demon away, his heart warming up from his husband's promise.

The room started to spin, and his body became weak. With no strength left, William allowed his body to fall, thankful that warm, protective, loving arms held him.

"William, are you okay?"

Looking up at his savior, William whispered, "I need a bath."

Nodding, Sebastian pulled the reaper up, and wrapped an arm around William's abdomen, still able to feel his children's heartbeat.

"Before we go, I need to tell you something . . ."

"What is it?" Sebastian asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

Was William in pain? Were the babies in pain? Questions zoomed through his head, he was ready to call Undertaker.

William said venomously, "Don't you ever dare to bite me again!"

"Huh?"

Sebastian mentally slapped himself, which probably made him look like an idiot. Cursing himself, Sebastian seductively said, "But you taste wonderful."

"If you don't want to spend the night outside, I advise you to never have the audacity to leave a mark on my body again."

"Is that a threat?" Sebastian asked cockily, enjoying the several shades of red that decorated William's face.

William held the demon's face gently, rubbing his thumb into the soft skin. Tilting his head innocently, William said sweetly, "Of course not, my love. Take it as a friendly advice from me, okay?"

With a fake smile, William kissed the demon on the lips, pulling away before the demon had any thoughts of devouring him.

"We should roll play one of these days," Sebastian remarked, grinning at the marvelous idea of him being the teacher and William being the obedient, innocent student.

"In your dreams, demon."

"But it's more realistic if we do it right now."

William rolled his eyes. Sighing, he said, "You'll have to wait nine months."

"I can live with that."

"You sound so confident about yourself. Want to bet?"

A bet? This sounded splendid. Grinning Sebastian opened the door to the private bathroom, watching as William walked in. closing the door behind him, Sebastian pulled William's body against his, grinding into the reaper's ass.

Humming in satisfaction, Sebastian said, "I accept. If I win, I'll name the triplets and after pregnancy we'll go to Japan, legally marry under the laws of the underworld and have sex every single day."

Ignoring the big bulge pressed against his cheeks, William responded, "Wishful thinking? I'm sure you're a dreamer. Anyways, if I win, which I will, I'll name the triplets and you'll have to run around the world ten times each month."

"You'd love that, wouldn't you?"

"That's the point of betting, is it not?"

Laughing, Sebastian responded, "Bets can be such a tease. Why don't we give you a bath and we'll go take care of Claude?"

"As long as you don't dare touch me inappropriately, I'm fine with you washing my body."

"I can't promise something I can't do."

With that said, Sebastian ripped the sheet with one claw, thankful that the vines died, falling to the ground, disappearing into crystal ice.

~In the Dining Room~

Iris served breakfast, silent as she wondered if there would be a chance that she could erase the memory of last night.

Putting down a plate full of scramble eggs, toast and sausage in front of Claude, Iris asked Ciel, "Would you mind watching Claude for twenty minutes?"

Iris looked at the young earl, praying that Ciel would watch over Claude while she looked for William.

"I'm a busy man. I can't possibly take care a kid," Ciel responded coldly, taking a sip of his Earl Grey Tea while he read the newspaper.

Iris laughed uncontrollably; amused that the boy would consider himself a "man" when he was acting like a damn, stubborn child.

Controlling her laughter, Iris sat beside Claude, wiping her tears of joy with a napkin. When she had stopped laughing, she remarked, "You're still a young boy."

"Then I shouldn't be responsible of taking care of another boy."

"But boys understand other boys."

"I did not have a wonderful childhood; therefore, I did not know how to be a normal boy."

"But you have the intelligence to understand Claude."

"He's a demon."

"You're a human."

Iris was getting sick of Ciel not agreeing. Restraining from strangling the young earl, Iris asked, "What if I serve you for a whole day in exchange of you taking care of Claude for only twenty minutes?"

"No."

"What?"

"I don't need another worthless servant."

"You piece of shi—"

Claude slammed his palms on the table, tired of them fighting. Growling inaudibly, Claude said to Ciel, "My deepest apologies if I'm such a burden to you, Ciel. However, my aunt needs to do something and it would be appreciated if you helped and stopped being a bitchy brat!"

"Claude . . ."

Iris squeezed Claude's shoulder, feeling guilty about his nephew's anger. She gasped, not expecting Claude to slap her hand away.

"I'm sick of this . . ." Claude murmured inaudibly, looking at his glass of orange juice.

Gulping, Iris asked cautiously, "What are you sick of?"

Claude glared at Ciel, hating every piece of fiber of the stubborn earl. Growling at Ciel, Claude got up raptly, shouting, "I'm sick of the fact that my father belongs to this asshole through the damn contract! My mom is the only one that should have possession over my father! Not this bastard!" Claude pointed towards Ciel.

"Don't you fucking call me a bastard, demon! It's not my fault that your damn father raped William! If Sebastian had a freaking brain, he would've never been with William and you wouldn't even been born!" Ciel shouted back, standing up, ready to attack Claude.

Ciel had crossed the line.

"Don't you fucking say that again!" Claude warned, eyes turning flaming red.

"Claude, calm down, sweetie."

Iris tried to calm her nephew down, but it seemed Claude was too angry to allow her to talk to him, as if she was worthless. Pride was the enemy of all.

"I won't calm down!" Claude responded, claws forming.

Iris got nervous, not wanting Claude to do something he'd regret later.

"Who's going to stop me? You?" Ciel asked cockily, grin plastered on his face. What a shame he did not know what Claude was capable of.

Iris glared at the damn blue-headed boy, irritated at the highly confident child. Getting up, Iris said, "I will not allow you to talk about Claude, nor William like that. Stop now before you regret it."

"You can't harm me, woman. I can just order Sebastian to kill you," Ciel said emotionlessly.

"You're right. I can't harm you, princess." Iris emphasized her words, hands on her hips, chin up high.

"Bitch!"

"Asshole."

"Hoe!"

"Son of a bitch."

"Whore."

Claude released his claws at full length, ready to jump across the table and tear the boy limb by limb. There was no way in Hell he'll allow a weak human to insult his aunt.

"What's happening here?"

Claude froze, recognizing Undertaker's voice. Gulping, Claude went to his uncle, bowing down.

"Nothing, Uncle Undertaker. We're just having a friendly conversation," Claude said, giving a warm smile.

"Don't lie to me," Undertaker said sternly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sighing, Claude confessed, "Phantomhive was being a bitch and—"

"Excuse me? Do you know who you're talking about?" Ciel threatened, angered that this demon child had the audacity to disrespect him.

Claude turned around, frowning at the fuming boy. Allowing some of his dark aura to pour out of him, Claude responded, "You're not special, human. No one will care if you die. No one even cared when your parents got killed."

Now Claude had crossed the line.

"You bastard!"

Ciel ran towards Claude, raising his hand as he was ready to slap the fucking demon.

"Don't you dare touch my son, Phantomhive. Or I'll have to kill you," William warned, appearing in front of Ciel, eyes drilling holes through the petite body.

"Let go!" Ciel shouted, trying to yank his wrist free from the iron grip.

"No."

"Sebastian!" Ciel would make sure they all paid for humiliating him.

"William, please let go," Sebastian said, exhausted, not wasting his time defending his master. It was Ciel who started this. Sometimes, Ciel did not understand the concept of "surrender."

William let go, not before saying, "You have been warned, Phantomhive." With that said, William turned to his son, frowning with disappointment.

"Claude, go to your room. I'll talk to you in the afternoon about your behavior," William ordered, not giving his son a second to respond as he pointed to the door.

"Yes, mother." Claude bowed down before fuming to his room.

Rubbing his temple, William waved to Iris to follow him outside. Walking past the demon, William whispered, "Keep that child on a leash. You never know what could happen to him."

Nothing else to say, William walked outside to the garden, enjoying the fresh air. Sitting on the cement stairway, William asked, "What happened?"

Iris sat beside William, eyes looking away from the stoic reaper. Rubbing her forearm with her fingertips, Iris said, "Ciel did not want to take care of Claude for twenty minutes while I looked for you."

"Thanks for caring about me," William murmured, not used to being friendly.

"No problem. You're like a brother to me," Iris said, happy that William enjoyed her presence.

Coughing nervously, Iris asked without thinking, "What were you doing with the demon last night?"

William blushed, incapable to form words.

"Come on, William. I know that you were doing it with the demon. Just admit it," Iris said, embracing the reaper from behind, arms wrapped around his chest, chin gently tucked on William's right shoulder.

"Why are you being so nice to the demon?" William asked, noticing the way Iris had come to respect Sebastian in a short period of time.

"Shouldn't I be asking that question?" she teased, amused by William's new feelings towards the demon.

William gave her a pleading look, not wanting to answer that question. To be honest, he did not know the answer. It felt right to be nice to the demon. His mind only told him what felt right, and that was being with his son and "husband."

Sighing, she said, "I really like the demon. You know, he made you smile more times than I ever could."

"He's a miracle," William teased, smiling to himself.

"He sure is," Iris said cheerfully, embracing William tighter.

"Iris?"

"Yes?"

"I need to tell you something important . . ." William trailed off, not sure how to explain his pregnancy to her.

"Go ahead. I'm all ears."

"Well . . ."

This was harder than William imagined. Confidence returning to him, William said calmly, "I'm pregnant."

"Really? That's great. You're going to be— Wait! You're what?" Iris shouted, standing in front her friend, clenching her hands into her pink petal dress, blood boiling.

William had wasted his time thinking that Iris would just understand and cooperate. Normally he would push his glasses up the bridge of his nose; however, he now had perfect eyesight so William looked away from embarrassment.

Calming down, Iris said through clenched teeth, "Just assure me that you'll take care of the baby—"

"Babies," William corrected.

"What?" Iris asked, confused by the correction.

"I'm pregnant with triplets," William confessed, elbow on his knee, chin placed gently on his right palm.

"Does Sebastian know?" Iris questioned.

"Yes."

Iris smiled, understanding that maybe the demon could learn how to become a proper father. Fate sure had a way to manipulate people. Twirling around, Iris sang cheerfully with extended arms, "Lord bless my friend, his children, and his husband. No dark shall befall them. God hear my prayers and give William happiness. Amen."

Iris crossed herself, not able to stop smiling.

"Why are you so happy all of a sudden?" William asked, confused by Iris' change of moods.

Standing still, Iris looked at her friend, head tilted. Giggling, she said, "Sebastian will be the first demon that will prove to all of us that a demon is capable of caring and loving. I'll make sure he doesn't betray you, William." And that was a promise she would keep until death came knocking at her door.

William's heart sank as if feeling an unknown source of foreshadowing. Shivering, William asked in a low tone, "What if he betrays me, Iris?"

Iris understood that there was something in the air that called out for them. Arms wrapped tightly around her waist, Iris said, "He won't. I promise, okay?"

William nodded, getting up as he felt more relaxed about his insecurity. Chin up high, William walked inside, going upstairs to have a conversation with Claude.

Opening the door, William's jaw fell to the ground, watching as Ciel Phantomhive French kissed his son. What had him paralyzed was Ciel being on top of Claude, a bold hand roaming Claude's clothed body. Blushing, William cleared his throat, making his presence known and interrupting the make-out session.

"Mother!" Claude said, surprised to see his mother standing at the doorway. Pushing Ciel gently off of him, Claude stood in front of his mother, ready to give his explanations.

William raised a hand, not wanting to hear any excuse. Still blushing madly, William said without stuttering from embarrassment: "Make sure not to kiss in public. Are we clear?"

"Yes, mother!" Claude bowed down, also blushing from head to toe.

William bent down, whispering into Claude's ear, "I would like to know the details of what I just saw written down on paper. Also, you're grounded for two months for using profanities in the presence of your aunt, uncle . . . f-father . . . and me. Understood?"

"Yes, mother," Claude whispered, not wanting Ciel to hear their conversation.

Looking at Ciel, William said, "Take care of my son."

"O-of course, Mr. Spears," Ciel stuttered, embarrassed to be caught red handed.

"Call me mother in law," William teased, causing Ciel to flush like a tomato.

Grinning, William left the boys, walking through the corridors with a wide smile.

"I hope you find love, son," William said to himself, wanting his son to have a brighter childhood than William had.

~Downstairs~

Iris had met the "worthless" servants Ciel talked about. Truth be told, they were actually friendly than she imagine them to be. Finny was the cutest of them all. Mey-Rin became Iris second best friend, talking all day about rumors going on around town, fashion and romance. What Iris had noticed from body language was that Mey-Rin has a huge crush on Sebastian. What a shame she didn't know the demon was married to William. Anyways, Bard was a good man, strong and overprotective over Finny. It was obvious they had something going on between them.

Sighing happily, Iris made sure that Sebastian left William alone for a few hours. She didn't want to be mean, but the demon had to finish his duties before attending to William. Last thing she saw was Sebastian convincing William to sit on his lap while the demon sang songs to the triplets, caressing William's abdomen. It was a heartwarming moment, seeing as William wasn't rejecting the demon. All was well. William sat on the demon's lap, closing his eyes and falling into a deep slumber.

Iris almost jumped out of her skin, hearing someone knock harshly on the front doors of the mansion. Sighing, Iris opened the door, knowing that no one would come down and open the door for the unknown guest.

"Good afternoon, how may I—"

"Where the hell is Claude?"

"Fucking shit!" Iris blurted out, slamming the door mercilessly in front of the blonde's face. This was not happening! No way Jose was the Claude's master on the doorsteps of the Phantomhive manor. Iris couldn't believe it. Why the bloody hell was the blonde, flamboyant brat standing outside.

"Just great! More problems! Damn it!"

Iris walked back in circles, trying to plan homicide. Thinking, Iris said to herself, "Poison? No too much evidence. I could push him off a cliff. Wait, there's no freaking cliff nearby! Damn! Rip his heart out? No, too much blood will stain my hands. Damn, what can I do to get rid of that damn brat?"

"Is there something wrong, Iris?" Undertaker asked.

~Heaven Above~

A young messenger flew across heaven, landing swiftly into the soft clouds. Knocking twice, the messenger opened the door, bowing down to his superior. Smiling, he approached the most beautiful angel in this world, Life.

"Good morning, Ms. Life!" he greeted, sitting himself in front of his mistress, waiting for her to finish writing.

Ms. Life smiled, glad to see the messenger once again. However, the messenger never flew all the way to her office regularly. Something was wrong and her motherly instinct told her so. Putting down her golden feather quill pen beside her important papers, Ms. Life met the messenger's lavender eyes.

"Bad news, dear messenger?" She asked, wanting to be wrong for once.

The messenger nodded nervously, rubbing his hands together, a single sweat drop falling from his forehead. Clearing his throat, he said, "Yes, your majesty. Another three Demonrea children have been reported . . . We wanted to have your opinion of this . . ."

"You did not do wrong, my child." She assured, wanting the messenger to relax in her presence. With her elbow on the armchair, she placed her cheek in her palm, knowing that she did not have to act her role in front of one of her children. Smiling, she asked in a soothing tone, "Who has been blessed with my gift, my child?"

"Here you go."

He presented her with a white envelope, hand shaking terribly.

Ms. Life grabbed it with her free hand, using her powers to open the sealed envelope. Letter in her left hand, she began to read the context, nodding and folding the letter in a triangle, putting it inside her coat pocket.

Her eyes met worried lavender, afraid that the messenger would pass out from nervousness.

"Calm down. There's nothing to fear," she assured the frightened angel.

The messenger couldn't calm down. There were so many problems to solve. Rocking back and forth, he asked, "What if He finds out, your majesty? H-He will be angered."

Ms. Life agreed with the angel, knowing that Lord will not help them out.

"He shall not know," she said sternly, eyes narrowing.

"What? It's betrayal! The Lord will kill us!" he argued, eyes wide, afraid for his and his family's lives.

Ms. Life frowned, saying through gritted teeth, "Call it whatever you want. They shall gain my trust. Speak of my betrayal, you may, but know that I can form life and I won't take that away from them."

The messenger scooted near her, speaking in a low whisper, "How are you going to protect them from our Lord? He's asleep and He shall awake real soon."

Ms. Life shrugged, focusing on the white walls. Tired of being stuck in her plain office, Ms. Life said, "I shall go to the human realm. You can come with me, Ray."

"Really? What will happen with my family?" He asked, eyes sparkling with hope, wishing that he would not be slaughtered by the Lord's hands.

"Worry not. HE can't harm my creations. I formed the reaper, I watched over the demon's action, which gives me enough power to defend them. They are part of my family," she informed proudly, regretting nothing.

"Thank you!" Ray got up, jumping up and down, overjoyed by the news.

Ms. Life got up, smiling at Ray's sparkling eyes. Smoothing out her white dress, Ms. Life put on her white leather jacket, heading towards the door with Ray.

This will be a long day and a longer one for the immortals. And Ray feared that someone would try to destroy both the human and heaven realm. The young messenger flew across Heaven, flying to his house. The day was becoming darker, no angel was outside. It was a law to be home before the sun went down. No one dared to break the law. He soared through his village, sight set on his comforting house.

He raised an eyebrow, surprised that the door to his small house was not there. Terrified, he landed swiftly, entering the devastated house. Heart pounding, he searched everywhere, in the kitchen, the bedrooms, the bathroom, the living room and even the unused basement. No one was there. The walls were stained with blood. Could it be? Was the blood from his parents? He prayed that the blood wasn't theirs.

Sobbing, Ray cried out, "Mother! Father! Are you there?"

"Good afternoon, Ray," a soothing voice greeted him.

Turning around, Ray gasped, not aware that the angel standing before him was even alive. Rumor had it that the powerful angel had died in the hands of the enemy. No one knew why God gave him another chance. Honestly, Ray never liked the angel. He was able to see through that innocent, delicate face. Eyes scanning the angel, he notice that the white-haired angel was fully covered, a white robe covering every part of him, hood hiding the sinister face of the once pure soul.

Walking slowly towards the front door, Ray asked in a broken voice, "Your Highness, thank God you're well!"

Ray was no fool. He knew that the fallen angel was not here for a friendly visit. The fallen angel wanted something and Ray was the unfortunate one to fall into his trap.

Before he could even reach the door, the fallen angel grabbed his throat, slamming him into the nearby wall.

"Yes, thank the Lord for giving me another life," the fallen angel said with pure venom, hating the word "Lord." How he hated saying His name. It was disgusting. It was acid to his tongue.

Grinning, he asked, "How have you been, Ray?"

Ray spit in the angel's face, not caring if he just offended a mighty lord. There was no way he'd respect such a sinful creature.

The angel growled, slamming the boy into the wall again, nails drilling into the exposed flesh.

"You shouldn't have done that," he threatened, free hand clawing into the boy's thigh.

Ray grunted, closing his eyes, trying so hard to ignore the surging pain in his right thigh. Gasping for what little air he could manage to provide to his lungs, Ray gasped out, "Y-y-you're nothing b-b-but a fallen a-a-angel!"

"That may be true, however, there's nothing wrong wanting more power, is there?" he asked, a corrupted laugh breaking through the thick atmosphere.

"You're . . . such a . . . disgrace!" Ray spat, praying that Ms. Life would come looking for him.

"What a shame. And here I was thinking that you could be my assistant," he said with fake sorrow.

Eyes trained on those wonderful hues of lavender, he removed his claws, trailing his bloody hand into that beautiful moonlight silver hair.

"I will never help you!" Ray shouted, trying to move away from the horrid touch. Blood was not one of his favorite colors. Red was the color of the devil; red was the symbol for venomous lust and shameful cruelty. There was no world where red didn't exist. If there was, Ray would welcome it with open arms.

Hands helplessly trying to pry off the hand that cut his oxygen, Ray finally asked, "What is it that you want . . .?"

The taller angel laughed, amused by the boy's pathetic bravery. Dropping the boy, he said, "I just wanted to know two things. And unfortunately, you know of it."

Ray coughed, inhaling sharply, hands weak to support his body. Sitting there, vulnerable as can be, Ray barked, "I won't say anything to you!"

"Are you sure about that?" the angel questioned, looking down, eyes sparkling with mischief at the sight of the pouring blood that gushed from the injured thigh. How he loved causing pain.

Ray caressed his neck, flinching at the cruel question. Looking outside, he gazed into the horizon. No one would rescue him. All the other angels were asleep, resting for the upcoming winter. Head down in defeat, Ray asked inaudibly, "What do you want to know . . .?"

"Good boy!" the angel praised, kneeling down, holding Ray close to him. Face inches away from Ray's, he said, "Are the rumors true?"

Ray looked at him, confused. Pulling away, hating how he was breathing the same air as the fallen angel, Ray asked, "Which rumor do you speak of?"

"Let me rephrase that. Is it true that the reaper has given birth to a Demonrea child? And when will those three upcoming Demonrea triplets be born?"

Ray gulped, terrified. It would be betrayal if he spoke of the four Demonrea children. Ms. Life would be disappointed. He would rather die than betray the goddess of life. Shaking his head, Ray said, "I can't tell you . . ."

"Why not?" the fallen angel asked innocently, tilting his head, hood falling down, exposing his flawless face.

Ray gasped, amazed by the fallen angel's crystal eyes. Trembling, Ray responded, "You're going to kill them!"

"Wouldn't that be doing justice? They killed more innocent people than I can count!" he barked, gripping Ray's collar.

"It's not their fault!" Ray defended.

"Not their fault? Are you blind?" he roared.

"Why do you hate William and Sebastian?" Ray barked, putting his hands over his mouth, cursing himself for giving the angel information. He made a huge mistake, in which he'd die for.

"So I was right all along," the angel whispered to himself, nodding at the given information. Looking at the terrified messenger, he said, "I won't kill you, Ray. But if word comes out that I was here, your family will die."

"Where are they? Tell me, Ash!" Ray demanded desperately, tears cascading down his flushed cheeks.

Ash laughed, amused by Ray's trembling body. Grinning, Ash said, "You'll soon find out. Goodbye, Ray Monterro."

"Ash! Ash! Tell me! Please!"

Getting up, he waved goodbye and left the broken angel, determined to kill William T. Spears and those God forsaken Demonrea.

_XXX_

_There you go! _

_Have fun with the baby names._

_Like always, review._

_Until next time, lovable readers._


	8. Chapter 8: Amor vs Problema

Chapter 8: Love vs. Trouble

_Hey, readers. I had lots of projects and assignments thrown at me in school. I also needed to focus on lessons before tests. And I have been tired for an unknown reason lately. But all was good and I'm back. So review because without comments, I won't get inspired and encouraged to do another chapter._

_I loved the baby names. One of them will be named Zero and I'm still waiting to know what to name the other two lovable babies._

_Announcement: if you enjoy criminal action with romance, I would be happy if you check out my new story I have been working on. You're Under Arrest will grab your attention. Both stories will be uploaded on even numbers._

_I want all of you to thank HistoryNut1997 for editing this chapter. Give her a round of applause. ^_^_

_Thanks and enjoy._

_Don't forget to review! Or I won't upload! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji. I do not own the lyrics in italics. _

~10~

William groaned, feeling something stir deep inside of him. The heat of something made him sigh with joy as he rubbed into the mysterious source. The rise and fall of it was soothing, making William purr in satisfaction as he heard the sweet heartbeats. Opening his eyes, William knew who those beautiful things belonged to. In front of him slept his "husband" with a genuine smile on his face, the colors of the sunset illuminating his features. Even if William hadn't gotten used to calling the demon his mate, it was better to accept it sooner or later. What would happen if Claude misunderstood things? To avoid such thing, William would accept the demon as his mate, lover and husband.

Slowly caressing those flawless lips, William took into consideration that the demon was a beauty to behold. Raven hair complimented milky white skin, making anyone dream of touching the unreachable man. Eyes the color of wine, shinning when they met both darkness and light, Sebastian knew his way through even the coldest of hearts. To his astonishment, he would only say it in his mind that what made him melt were those marvelous eyes. William would've never thought that such eyes would make his heart skip a beat.

Breathing in the scent of roses, William mentally smiled, admiring the small pout that Sebastian unconsciously presented. The demon could be childish when he wished to be.

Eyes drifting down, William shook his head, unfazed by his half-naked husband. Not knowing why, William kept looking at the demon's nipples, mouth becoming dry. As if on instinct, William lowered his head, attached his lips into Sebastian's right nipple, and sucked slowly. Earning a moan, William twirled circles around the already hardened nipple and hummed at the sweet taste.

Mouth moving to the other twin, William sucked while his other hand pinched and rubbed the already abused bud.

Even though he didn't know why he was even doing this, it felt right. Everything he did with the demon felt right. Could it be the bond that caused William to understand the demon even more? Probably, but William knew deep inside of him that he had fallen for the demon and he wouldn't let anyone or anything pull him apart from his lover . . . from his mate.

Mouth going lower, William asked through licks, "Why do you love me so much?"

William didn't need an answer . . . well, at the moment he was fine with only knowing that Sebastian had promised to be by his side until death consumed them all.

Moving his tongue across the six-pack, William massaged Sebastian's side, loving how his lover arched to his touch.

You're a deep sleeper, my love, William thought.

As he worked on getting Sebastian's pants off, William observed the sweat that cascaded down the demon's forehead. The demon was perfect from head to toe. No one could ever compare to Sebastian. Some envied the sexy man, others dreamed of being with him for at least one night.

"I'm lucky," William said out loud, knowing that many humans would envy him for being with Mr. Perfection. Mr. Perfection? Hmm . . . that could be the demon's new nickname, along with harasser.

Finally, William was able to pull the difficult pants, throwing them to who knows where. William had to prevent from choking when he was met with the flush red member, tip leaking its sweet pre-cum.

If someone was to describe William's expression it would be describe as a "WTF" face, something he doesn't regularly show.

William knew that Sebastian might as well be butt naked, but he had never thought the demon would not wear underwear. Had the demon chosen not to wear them today? Maybe?

Not wanting to dwell, William caressed those soft thighs, grinning mischievously. Who would've thought that the emotionless bastard (William knew that many called him that) would be –cockily— on top of the oh-so-powerful Prince of Hell, Sebastian Michaelis. Truthfully, William was amazed by his actions. However, Sebastian had his way of changing the mind of someone as strict and cold-hearted as William T. Spears.

Lowering himself, William took in the tip, swirling his tongue around it. William grinned, wondering when the demon would wake up. If the demon slept throughout William's demonstration, it would prevent the embarrassment of telling the demon that he had the urge to fuck and be fucked.

By now, William learned that the more children you have within you, the more physical and mental changes would occur. When he was pregnant with Claude, William only had emotional changes; he had been sensitive to everything around him. Thank all gods that he met Iris. She help keep him isolated from the human world. It was a pain in the rear when he had to eat more than he was capable of. It was horrible, when he devoured every food that got Claude's attention, which was almost everything.

Spreading Sebastian's legs, William took in all of his mate's manhood, hearing ragged pants. Humming a song, William bobbed his head up and down the thick cock.

Sebastian was like a drug; he intoxicated William's senses. With an arch of his back, Sebastian awoke with a loud moan of his wife's name, eyes meeting the sight of William sucking him with all his might.

William ignored the slender fingers that entwined into his hair, focusing more on the sweet taste of Sebastian's pre-cum that filled his taste buds. Allowing Sebastian to thrust mercilessly into his mouth, William hummed even more. Somewhere deep inside of him was screaming, "Become one with mate! Make him ours! Mark him! Love him! Don't leave him!" All those thoughts had plagued his mind when Claude was inside of him. The child needed his father's presence, something William denied Claude throughout the six months. William feared that someone would try to kill his child . . . but was it only that that he feared? No . . . he was more afraid of getting rejected . . . to be cast away just because he carried a hybrid child.

How stupid he was, thinking only of his reputation! Why did he even care about it? No one was a saint. Not even him. And because of his pride, he denied Claude of something.

All those painful days he spent without the one that marked him had caused Claude to have a weak bond with his father. That explained why Claude never asked for his father. He was raised well and never in his childhood had he asked, "Who's my daddy?" a common question a small child would ask their mother. If Claude would've asked, William would have never told. The fear was overwhelming. How could you tell a small child that it was an accident and it was never supposed to happen? William would never dare to say that to Claude.

With one hand, William held Sebastian's hip, wanting to be the dominant. William trailed his tongue on the pulsing vein, earning a loud moan from his lover. The tip began leaking its clear liquid. Not wanting to waste the marvelous substance, William sucked harder, feeling the organ throb in his mouth. Humming louder, William deepthroated the long, thick cock. With a single suck, his lover came undone, spilling his offering into William's mouth.

"William! Ahhh!"

William swallowed every drop of semen greedily. Sucking the demon dry, William gazed with lust filled eyes. The demon's eyes were unique. No other person could be compared to the demon. Taking off his work jacket, he threw it on the ground, knowing that he had to bond with the demon soon.

The rise and fall of the demon's chest became stable from the immense orgasm.

William's body longed to be sheathed deep inside the demon. Growling inwardly, William cocked his head, ordering with authority.

"Get on your hands and knees."

There was no protest coming from the demon. He did as he was told. Sebastian got on his hands and knees, anxious to see what William had in mind.

Grinning with satisfaction, William ran a smooth finger down one of the demon's perfect butt cheeks. Without warning, he spread the butt cheeks, revealing the hidden passage to paradise.

"Ahhh!"

A loud moan erupted from Sebastian's lips. He could feel the skillful tongue stretching his insides. Pleasure shot up his spine, making him shiver.

William shoved his tongue further, stretching the tight walls. The moans encouraged him to continue. Tongue moving up and down teasingly, William moaned in satisfaction. The tight walls had him thinking of how it would feel to be inside the sinful demon.

"William . . . m-more . . . fuck me with your tongue . . . Oh! Yes! More!" Sebastian shouted for more. He needed more. His cock had throbbed to life, seeking attention and release from his lover.

William was not used to such a naughty way of speech. William pulled Sebastian's butt higher. Hands on those thin, porcelain hips, William pulled the demon down, pushing his tongue deeper. However, the task was becoming troublesome. Pulling away, William grinned at the shameless whimper his lover uttered.

"W-why . . .?"

Before the demon could finish saying his question, William leaned down, hot breath ghosting over Sebastian's left ear.

"Spread your cheeks, my love," William commanded huskily, nibbling on the ear.

"Mmmm . . ."

Sebastian moaned lowly, gasping for air. The tongue nibbling on his ear was sending him to the edge. Nodding, Sebastian spread his legs wider and grabbed his buttocks, spreading them wide for his lover to devour all day.

"Good boy."

Giving a lick to Sebastian's neck, William lowered himself to his destination. He trailed his tongue on the demon's spine, giving open mouthed kisses to the exquisite flesh. He reached his destination, admiring both the black painted fingernails and the anxious hole. His tongue missed inches away from the perked entrance. The demon had teased him for so long. Now it was his turn to return the favor.

"Please . . . don't tease me . . . ." Sebastian pleaded. He couldn't bear his hardened cock any more.

"Beg me," William whispered seductively, hot breath ghosting over the pink entrance.

"I need you . . . inside me . . . Please! William . . ."

William had lost all sanity. The process of bonding had changed him into a more dominant being in their bittersweet relationship. He was no longer the uptight, cold-hearted, emotionless immortal everyone knew. He had formed into a more loving person. Could this be for better or for worse? William hoped it would be the latter.

Missing the hole again by mere inches, William tantalized the aroused being.

"You are to refer me as 'Master' and nothing more. Understood?"

"Y-yes . . ."

William smacked the demon's left cheek, not satisfied with the answer he got. Growling, William said, "I told you to call me master, didn't I?"

Sebastian whimpered. He did not know what was happening to William, but he loved it. He loved the dominant side that slept within the stoic reaper. Moaning in pain, Sebastian gazed at his lover, gasping out, "I need to feel you deep inside of me, master. Please, make me cum. Make me come undone, master. Fuck me until I can't walk for days."

"Much better," William commented.

Caressing the flushed cheek, William leaned down to continue his demonstration. With a lick to the pink entrance, William plunged his tongue, swiftly brushing against the piece of nerves that sent the demon to the gates of heaven.

"William!"

Thrusts becoming faster, Sebastian moaned his lover's name each to his prostate was struck. Head lying on William's pillow, Sebastian closed his eyes tightly. The pleasure was incredible. It reminded him of the day William gave him a blowjob.

Twirling his tongue deeper, William pulled out. There were things he wanted to do before he could begin ravishing the needy demon. Ignoring the whimper at the loss of his tongue, William sat on his knees. William could only smile at the dumbfounded look on the demon's face.

"What are you waiting for? Suck me."

Sebastian's eyes widened. Who would've thought the uptight reaper had a dirty mouth. Ignoring his painful cock, Sebastian undid William wants. Once they were off and on the ground, Sebastian proceeded to remove the reaper's underwear. Fingers lingering on the waistband, Sebastian pulled them down, throwing them with the pile of discarded clothes.

William moaned inwardly, finally being freed from his tight pants. The cold air hit against his leaking organ. Seeing the worried expression on Sebastian's eyes on his undeveloped lump, William reassured the demon with a soothing tone he thought he never had.

"The babies need this."

"It won't hurt them?" Sebastian asked shyly.

William shook his head. Then a wide grin appeared on his lips.

"Unless you plan on fucking me senselessly on this bed."

Sebastian chuckled. This was getting amusing. Licking his lips unconsciously, Sebastian grabbed the throbbing cock, taking the mushroom tip into his hot mouth.

"Mmmhhh . . ."

William clenched his teeth, loving the way the demon's tongue swirled around his sensitive tip. His breaths came out in ragged pants, head moving side to side. The pleasure was unbearable. He could feel Sebastian licking the pulsing vein, engulfing his member completely. William restrained from thrusting his hips deeper into the sinful mouth.

"S-Sebastian!"

Sebastian bobbed his head faster, sucking harder and harder, swallowing the sweet pre-cum.

William rubbed his abdomen, feeling his children's aura. They were unable to feel any pleasure; however, they longed to feel thoroughly bonded to their father.

William swallowed deeply, sweat rolling down his forehead. Everything felt hot. Biting his bottom lip, William pulled the demon away from his cock. Looking into red wine eyes, William looked away immediately. Why has his heart twisted painfully? Why does he feel so alone? Why did he feel completely soulless?

_Bury all the memories_

_Cover them with dirt_

Why was his heart beating abnormally? Looking into worry eyes, William asked, "Would you betray me?"

Sebastian felt broken by those words. Without William, he was a filthy demon that devours souls for his own sick pleasure. Getting to his knees, Sebastian cupped William's cheeks and pressed his forehead to his lover's. Gazing into emerald eyes, Sebastian vowed, "I would bleed a million times, I would scream my lungs out, cry my last tear, and pray to God for your forgiveness."

William gasped. It was the first time he heard a demon say the Lord's name. Demons loathed the man that created the world. If Sebastian uttered His Grace's name, it meant he was more than serious. Inspecting the eyes, the same one that captured him that night they met, William said in a rare language.

"Si vo me ama, shosha howa muchite me amas. Tuvo aremo utetsu asta darkness contumes ushiheru."

Sebastian was bewildered. He never knew William spoke a language used thousands of years ago. If he recalled, the reaper was two hundred ninety-eight years old, four years younger than Sebastian.

Sighing, Sebastian asked, "May you repeat that for me in English, my love?"

"If you love me, show me how much you love me."

Hearing those words, Sebastian crashed his lips with his lover's. The taste of mint mixed with death at the very end was intoxicating. Moaning, Sebastian sucked softly on William's bottom lip, asking for entrance. William opened his mouth, Sebastian plunging his tongue, meeting the same tongue that had been shoved oh-so-deliciously up his rear. The kiss was filled with love, passion and kindness. There was no point in rushing, for they loved each other so much. Sebastian would reach far beyond the galaxy if William asked for it. He would go to Sunday church, confess to a priest and pray each day if it meant he could be with the one he loved so much. Sebastian wondered when he had fallen in love with the reaper. Could it be the day he had thrown the chainsaw at him? Or the day he had claimed William as his? There was once a time where he thought he loved Ciel Phantomhive. Today, he laughed at himself for thinking such a thing. The young earl loved someone else. In fact, what Sebastian felt was merely physical attraction. However, when William had come into his life, it was love at first sight, even if he had denied it for so long. It could be said that it had started way, way back in the past when Sebastian's father had killed William's family. Back then, he hadn't known who the young boy was. His father had taken William's life, deprived him of his privilege of living a normal life. The memories began to flash before his eyes. William was able to see the memory, too.

The village was completely destroyed. Nothing stood up. Ashes of human bodies littered the ground. Sebastian's eyes could not stop from looking at his bloodied hand. He had killed an innocent girl. Now her blood stained his hands. He was ashamed of himself. He would never take someone else's life...even if that meant dying from hunger.

His eyes landed on a piece of black cloth sticking out of the only standing tree. Curious, Sebastian walked slowly towards the tree, not wanting to scare the person or animal that hid behind the oak tree. When he reached the tree, Sebastian gasped, meeting puffing, emerald eyes. Behind the tree was a five-year-old boy, lip sticking out in an almost cute way. Tilting his head, Sebastian reached to the boy, wanting to feel the creamy, white skin that tempted him.

The boy moved away, shaking terribly.

"No me toques, demonio!" The boy warned.

Sebastian shook his head, wanting for once to not be feared because of his damn looks. He looked hideous. What human in their right mind would dare come near him? All his life, Sebastian had had to hide. He didn't feel like the Prince of Hell. Not when judging eyes drilled holes through his skull. He felt more like a piece of trash.

"Sorry... I-I didn't mean to scare you ... I'm sorry."

For some reason, Sebastian had to apologize to the frightened boy. Such angelic face deserved to live.

The boy inhaled and exhaled deeply, trembling in fear.

Sebastian put his head down. The boy would never trust him. Why should he?

"Como te llamas, demonio?"

Sebastian looked at him with disbelieving eyes. How strange that the boy's emotions changed in a blink of an eye. Shaking away his insecurity, Sebastian said, "My name is Sebastian Luciano Mauricio Michaelis."

The boy giggled but soon became in laughs.

Was the boy making fun of his name? Sebastian didn't care. The boy had the most beautiful laugh there could ever be in this world.

"What's so funny?" Sebastian asked with a genuine smile. Sebastian loved how his own lips could form a smile. He had thought that he had lost the ability to do such a thing. Having a father that would fuck anyone every other day, and a mother that cared more of power and good looks, you could imagine what childhood Sebastian was having.

Smiling, the boy said, "Eres un bello demonio, con nombres de líderes."

Sebastian's fake heart skipped a beat at the sight of such a magnificent smile upon petal soft lips. What had his heart pounding with feelings was that the human boy had said that he was a beautiful demon with names of leaders. Blushing shyly, Sebastian held his hand out.

The boy backed away, eyes wide with terror.

Had Sebastian done something wrong? Did he look more hideous than ever? It dawned on him that the boy had backed away for the main reason that he had blood staining his claws. Gulping in embarrassment, Sebastian put his hand in his pockets, swaying side to side.

"Perdón." Sebastian apologized, unable to meet the terrified eyes. He was the one responsible for putting the fear in those angelic eyes. He was the one that had caused the boy to tremble with fear. He was the one that had probably killed the girl that might've been the boy's friend.

"Por qué matas?"

Sebastian shut his eyes. How could he explain to an innocent boy the reason he had killed. Flapping his wings, Sebastian turned around.

"Go home. My father would kill you if he found you here. Go."

When no reply came from the boy, Sebastian turned around. He clasped his hands over his mouth, muffling a cry.

"Why were you hiding such a precious toy from me, Sebastian?"

Sebastian shook his head in disbelief. Satan had the boy held up by his collar, his tongue licking at the boy's cheek.

"Put him down!"

"I don't listen to brats like you."

Sebastian had enough with his father treating him like crap. He deserved better. Gritting his teeth, he punched Satan square on the face, causing the older demon to tumble to the ground.

"You'll pay, you piece of shit!" Satan warned.

Sebastian wasn't scared. He would fight nail and tooth against his so called father.

Sebastian did not flinch when Satan held him from the hair, face to face with the enraged demon. Even if his scalp burned like the same intensity as the flames of Hell, Sebastian did not show his pain. He would not give the demon the satisfaction of seeing him, Sebastian, cry in pain.

Sebastian grunted, being thrown to the ground. Rolling, Sebastian landed on his face. Grunting, Sebastian lifted his head. At that moment everything was in slow motion. There was no time to react as Satan held the boy by his throat and shoved his claw from behind and through his heart. Hearing the agonizing gasp, Satan pulled his hand out, waved goodbye with a wide grin and vanished.

Sebastian shook his head. Getting to his feet, Sebastian rushed to the dying boy. Holding the boy into his arms, Sebastian let tears fall from his cheeks, sobbing loudly into the air. He held the dying boy. Looking down, those once glittering eyes were now distant and cold, lost between life and death.

"Please don't die on me."

Sebastian held the boy's pale face in one hand, rubbing his thumb over the cold skin. He had only known the beautiful boy for less than ten minutes...and now he was going to die because of his idiot of a father. As his tears flowed down his cheek and onto the boy's face, Sebastian cried his heart out.

"Please don't die . . ." He repeated over and over again.

Sebastian felt useless. He had not been taught how to save someone. Even if he knew how to save the boy's soul and return it to his body, he would die from the loss of half his blood. Pushing into the wound and healing it as fast as possible, Sebastian tried to convince himself that he could save the boy, he could save him from the grip of death and take care of him.

The boy arched his body in pain, more blood gushing from the cut. Hyperventilating, he looked into sad eyes and asked, "P-por que . . . lloras?"

Sebastian smiled sadly. Intensifying the healing procedure, Sebastian answered through sobs, "I-I'm . . . crying . . . b-because . . . you're dying."

Looking away, the boy said, "No hay tazón para llorar, Sebastian."

Sebastian shook his head. There was a reason to cry. He had fallen in love with the human. When he saw those eyes, it spoke of truthfullness, kindness, friendship, compassion, happiness, pain, sorrow...and most importantly, it spoke of longing to love and to be loved. Sebastian had been pulled by an invisible magnetic field. The dying boy in his arms had captured his heart. Why did Sebastian have to suffer? Why not end his life already? Why not stab him with a holy cross and be done with this?

"Please . . . forgive me! Please!"

The boy turned his head, wanting to look into those sad eyes for the last time. He placed his free hand on the demon's cheeks, uttering the most negative, hurtful word invented.

"No." Was his last word before he went limp, eyes completely shut and never to be seen again.

Sebastian's heart shattered. Embracing the dead boy, Sebastian screamed and screamed. Why did Satan have to kill the only boy that smiled to him? This wasn't fair. Life wasn't fear.

Since that day, Sebastian vowed to kill Satan. When he turned eighteen, Sebastian overthrew his father and declared himself King of Hell. An hour later, he had killed his father, making it believable that he was ambushed by thousands of dangerous vampires and infected werewolves. After that, Sebastian became a demon that killed, got drunk, had sex with a humans and went to sleep. The cycle would repeat each single day. He would never have sex with the same person.

William pulled away from the kiss. The memory he had lost had come to him. It was better if the demon didn't show it. Moving away, William felt disgusted. The demon had shamelessly had sex with other people...because William had said no that they. William slapped away the hand that desperately reached for him.

"I won't forgive you. Because of you, my mother and father are dead!" William pointed an accusing finger at the demon.

"Why do you think I killed him? For being an asshole? No! He killed the only person that let me be near them! I fell in love with you that day! I swear to—"

"Don't you dare swear!"

"I love you! Please forgive me. I know I did so many wrong, shameful, god forsaken things, but please forgive me!" Sebastian pleaded. He wanted to get near William, but the reaper made it clear he won't forgive him. Why did he have to remember that day? All would've been fine if he didn't let his mind be in control.

"It wasn't your fault. You tried to save me . . ."

William was causing Sebastian Hell. He remembered that day as if it happened yesterday. He had been ordered by his mother to run as far as his little feet could take him. Being only a kid, William had hidden behind a tree, his black robe embracing his cold, trembling body. The demon had not devoured him when they met. In fact, Sebastian was kind to him. Sighing, William embraced the demon, face buried in the crook of Sebastian's neck. Inhaling the sweet scent of his lover, William said, "I forgive you . . ."

William's forgiveness brought the demon to tears. Crying, Sebastian tightened his hold on his lover, one hand caressing William's silky hair.

"Por que lloras?"

Sebastian chuckled. The same question was asked to him. Why are you crying? There were many things to cry for. People cry when someone they loved so much has died. Humans cry for happiness.

Sebastian smiled, and said, "I'm happy to be in your arms."

Restoring some of his personality, William said, "Don't ruin the moment thinking about many ways to shove your cock up my ass, demon."

Sebastian did not get offended by being called a demon. His reaper was playing around and he enjoyed the new side of William.

No warnings were said as William lifted the demon's legs on his shoulders and shoved his groin into the tight entrance, both of them screaming in pleasure, panting and grunting uncontrollably.

Lying the demon on the bed, William began thrusting slowly, gaining speed.

Sebastian arched off the bed, pushing himself down even more.

William pounded into the demon's anal, loving the way the walls squeezed his hard cock in pure bliss. Moaning inwardly, William wrapped Sebastian thin legs around his hips, capable to go deeper than ever.

"AHHH!" Sebastian moaned, arching his back.

William panted; shifting to a different angle to hit Sebastian's prostrate again. With every thrust the demon moaned louder. Who would've thought the demon was noisy when having sex?

"HARDER!"

William pounded harder. To his amazement, his children were offering strength. His children wanted to sense their father's presence, something William wouldl not take away from them.

"FASTER!"

Sebastian was at the gates of Heaven. His façade had crumbled moments ago. There was no stopping him from moaning. He didn't care if all of England heard. He was proud of being pounded harshly on the bed. Clawing at the bed, Sebastian met each of William's thrust, loving the way William's cock would brush against his prostate.

William reached for the leaking cock, pumping it with his thrust. He wanted Sebastian to cum first. There was no way he'd shoot his seed before the demon had orgasmed.

Feeling the cock throb, William knew that in few minutes the sweating demon would come undone.

Sebastian couldn't bear with the pain in his abdomen. He needed release! Purring, Sebastian arched one more time before releasing onto both his and his lover's stomachs.

"WILLLLLLIIIAAAMMM!"

William growled, feeling how Sebastian's walls squeezed his cock tighter. Pounding inside the demon, William finally came, releasing his load inside the demon.

"SEEEBBBBAAAASSSTTTIIIAANNNNN!"

William lay on top of Sebastian, exhausted by their activities. Controlling his breathing, William closed his eyes, drifting to sleep.

Sebastian bit his bottom lip. Two minutes passed by and William was still pouring his seed inside of him. It felt amazing and uncomfortable at the same time. Trailing circles over William's back, Sebastian looked out the window. It would seem it was around 9:30 p.m.

"Good night," Sebastian whispered into William's ear and closed his eyes. A nap would regain his energy from such an exhausting activity. The only thing that mattered was opening his eyes again and seeing William beside him. The only thing that matter was his family.

~Downstairs~

"Good afternoon, how may I—"

"Where the hell is Claude?"

"Fucking shit!" Iris blurted out, slamming the door mercilessly in front of the blonde's face. This was not happening! No way Jose was Claude's master on the doorsteps of the Phantomhive manor. Iris couldn't believe it. Why the bloody hell was the blonde, flamboyant brat standing outside.

"Just great! More problems! Damn it!"

Iris walked back in circles, trying to plan homicide. Thinking, Iris said to herself, "Poison? No too much evidence. I could push him off a cliff. Wait, there's no freaking cliff nearby! Damn! Rip his heart out? No, too much blood will stain my hands. Damn, what can I do to get rid of that damn brat?

"Is there something wrong, Iris?" Undertaker asked.

"Open the door right now!"

"Shut up!" Iris ordered.

"Fuck you!"

"Shut your trap, blonde boy!"

"Open the door right now!"

"Go back home!"

"You go back home!"

"This is my home!"

No response was heard from Trancy. Iris smiled in victory. She was able to silence the blonde annoyance. Sighing, Iris faced Undertaker.

Undertaker had already sensed the young earl's presence. No doubt Trancy wanted to know of Claude's whereabouts. The problem was: what would they do to return Claude to his normal form? Did the young demon have to continue with the contract? William wouldn't allow the human boy to take his son from him. A reaper mother was the most protective being in this whole world. They will fight tooth and nail to protect their offspring. With William's deadly power he had gained from bonding with a demon, he was more powerful than anyone else, including Undertaker.

Crossing his hands, Undertaker walked passed Iris and opened the door. Before the blonde boy had a chance to barge in, Undertaker squeezed Trancy's neck. The boy fell to the ground like a delicate feather, no words to be said. Pulling the blonde earl into his arms, Undertaker rocked side to side, as if calming down a small child. It made him feel like a father for once.

"That was easy," Iris commented.

"Thank you. Now, take him to the dining room—"

"Uncle, who is that?" Claude appeared, coming down the stairway.

Undertaker smiled his famous crooked smile. Grinning, Undertaker said, "I will explain to you later, okay?"

"Why is Trancy here?" Ciel questioned, descending from the stairway.

Undertaker was no fool. The earl had feelings for his nephew. It was obvious. The way the young earl stared at the turned child demon spoke of affection.

"He came to visit and I accidentally slammed the door on his face," Iris explained.

Undertaker mentally shook his head. The young brunette did not know how to lie. Silence was welcomed, until a loud moan was heard.

Undertaker went on a laughter frenzy, tears of joy rolling down his cheeks. This was too funny. Hearing Sebastian moan shamelessly was something to laugh about. If word was said that the stoic, uptight, emotionless reaper, William T. Spears, had married the ruthless demon, Sebastian Michaelis, rumors would spread like fire. Everyone would be shocked. It had been millennia since a demon had fallen for a reaper. However, in the end, the reaper was devoured by the demon. What a horrible death to die in the arms of the one you believed loved you back.

"Mother!"

Iris ran in front of Claude. Holding the scarred demon, Iris tried to calm him down with words.

"Shhh. Calm down, Claude. Your father is having some 'quality' time with your mother. Nothing to worry about." She displayed one of her famous reassuring smiles.

"Are you sure?" Claude asked innocently, on the verge of tears.

Iris nodded, caressing Claude's cheek with her thumb. Kissing his forehead, she said, "When you get older, I'll tell you. Until then, do not let any one kiss you, okay?"

"Oh . . . y-yes, aunty," Claude stuttered.

Iris raised an eyebrow. Looking at Ciel, it was obvious they had been doing something. Glaring at the young earl, Iris said, "Don't touch him."

Ciel rolled his eyes and nodded.

Her auburn eyes drifted to the sun falling down to its home, allow the stars to come out and play with the moon. A cool breeze came into the mansion. Smiling to herself, Iris shut the door. It was time to serve dinner and send Claude to sleep.

Looking at the knocked out blonde, Iris dived into his mind, seeking the truth of Trancy's identity. What she found would forever shock her.

~Woods~

Kaito sat on a branch, watching the sunset. One day he'll be in the arms of the reaper, enjoying the sunset. His thoughts shattered at the sound of his adventurous sister claiming up the tree he occupied. Looking into her blue eyes, Kaito asked, "Why so late?"

"I got sidetracked by something I saw," Carolina explained, sitting on the next branch, away from her brother.

Curious, he asked, "What could possibly get your attention?"

Caroline chuckled, pulling out Shiki from her handmade book bag. Playing with Shiki's beautiful hair, Caroline asked, "How much do you love that reaper?"

Kaito looked questioningly at his sister. Why would Caroline ask him? Shrugging, Kaito confessed, "I would die for him."

"Die for him even when you just met him?" Caroline asked, shaking her head in disappointment. Why was her brother so arrogant, stubborn and much more?

"Love at first sight," he murmured.

Caroline couldn't go against love. If her brother had fallen in love with an immortal, so be it. However, it was obvious that the reaper did not feel anything for his brother. The only way William T. Spears would love Kaito was if her brother brainwashed him.

Pressing Shiki to her chest, Caroline said, "William is pregnant."

Kaito's heart sank to the depths of his stomach. Was this some kind of sick joke? William couldn't be pregnant! Not believing a word she said, Kaito said, "You're lying, dear sister."

"If I was lying to you, why did I see them humping each other today?"

Kaito's blood boiled. How dare that demon touch his love? Gritting his teeth, Kaito clenched his hands into fist, ready to destroy anything in his path.

"I'm going to kill Michaelis!" Kaito announced with venom.

Getting down, Kaito punched a nearby tree. This couldn't be happening. How was William able to get pregnant again? It was impossible. No reaper could manage to give birth to a child more than one time.

His fist hit the tree again and again, blood dripping from his knuckles. He would not stop until the demon and Claude Faustus were burnt to death. When he found William, Kaito would make sure to kill the Demorea baby or babies. When the thought of William carry more than one Demorea child it made Kaito growl animalistically. Kaito swung his foot, tumbling the tree from its roots.

Caroline watched her brother rip the poor, defenseless tree to shreds. Her eyes looked into the skies, praying that their sister was in a better place.

"Soon, dear sister, we'll get revenge on Faustus for what he did to you. I promise," Caroline whispered, eyes showing determination.

"They will die . . ."

_To be continued . . ._


	9. Chapter 9: Let Me Be There For You

**Chapter 9:**

**Let Me Be There For You**

Disclaimer: I do not own the lyrics to Illusion by VNV Nation and Suicide Note Lullaby by Psyclon Nine. And I do not own Kuroshitsuji.

Review for more chapters

Any suggestions for future chapters are appreciated.

Also, I able terrible sorry I misused anal. I meant to put anus. I'm deeply sorry about that mistake.

~9~

William opened his eyes to the sound of birds chirping. A cool breeze touched his skin, making him shiver. He waited until his eyes adjusted to the sun. His eyes landed on the warmth of the demon. The memories of the previous night came rushing to him. Why did he have to get drunk?

He tried pulling away but a cement substance glued him to the demon. To his horror, he had fallen asleep still inside the demon. Now the semen was dry. William could yank himself out, but the pain in his lower region would be unbearable.

William began poking the demon's cheek. When it was obvious the demon would not wake up, William tried to pull out. His efforts were in vain.

William sighed in frustration. Now what? Wait until the demon decided to wake up? That had proved to be a difficult option.

"Wake up!"

Nothing happened. The demon stayed laid out in the bed, head to the right side, exposing his neck.

William could feel his hormones go into overdrive. Hissing at the feeling he loathed, William inspected the dried semen. For what he could see, it would be a hard task to separate from the demon's anus.

William hissed as his knees began to throb.

What was up with the demon? He was not supposed to sleep. The earl needed his assistance. A butler would never sleep more than needed. The house needed to be cleaned, the garden needed to be taken care of and the guest needed to be fed. No doubt Iris has helped the demon with some of his duties, even when she would find a way to cause the demon Hell. Her act of being nice to Sebastian was to analyze him, then find a way to seek any bad intentions the demon may have.

William gasped, something in his stomach stirring suddenly, causing him to want to vomit. Pulling himself out of the demon and ignoring the pain in his groin from wrenching himself out, William rushed to the bathroom, falling to his knees in front of the toilet. Clawing at his thigh, William threw up all the food he ate yesterday, not stopping to take a breath. This felt horrible. The acid in his throat was unbearable. He had never felt like this when he had Claude in his womb.

Curse the day he let the demon shoot his seed up his rear. It was the demon's fault he was feeling like this.

More half-digested food rushed out of his mouth. William closed his eyes at the sight of his own vomit. The smell was sickening. After two more minutes, William pulled away from the toilet, light headed.

"D-Damn . . . d-demon . . ."

William groaned, his breathing becoming more troublesome each passing minute. The world was spinning before him, head throbbing harshly. This was the demon's fault. No doubt. Inhaling deeply, William got up, legs trembling. He grasped the sink, leaning forward. He made a gagging sound but nothing came out. William met his own reflection. It was something to scream at. His face was snow white, eyes bloody red, canines at full display. When he looked at his own hands, nails were replaced with sharp, lethal claws.

"Oh, God," William said in horror, eyes wide.

William backed away, his forked tail slamming unconsciously to the mirror. The sound of glass shattering was like screaming crows to William. Covering his ears, William walked out, grabbing his discarded clothes from the floor. He had to get away from here. He couldn't allow anyone to see him like this.

"What are you doing?" A groggy voice asked.

William gasped, meeting concerned demonic eyes.

"Don't look at me!"

William ran toward the door, but the demon grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

"D-Don't go. Please."

William shook his head. He did not want to hear the demon's voice. He wanted to be swallowed by the ground. This wouldn't be happening if he hadn't had the freaking idea of being pounded by the demon. What was wrong with him? William looked down, long bangs covering his face. This would be the only time he would be thankful of his form. His long hair had actually come in good use for the first time.

"Let. Go." William sneered, trying to get free from the iron grip.

Sebastian had woken up at the sound of someone vomiting. For the first time, he allowed himself to fall asleep. He was still disoriented from the activities that prospered last night. The sound of shattering glass had him fully awake, noticing that William was no longer on top of him. Sebastian's eyes widened at the sight of his wife. William was different. He was no longer the thin framed figure Sebastian was used to admiring. William had transformed into something more attractive. However, he couldn't lust over the new figure, knowing that it was not normal for William to be like that. For all he knew, William might be dying inside by the consuming power that once seeks for a body to accomplish his maniacal plans of destruction.

Sebastian had flinched when William sneered, ashamed of his new form. Narrowing his eyes, Sebastian grabbed William's wrist before the reaper could run away. He had no time to say something when William clawed at his hand.

"Calm down. I am neither ashamed, nor disgusted by your form."

William chuckled cruelly.

"Do you really think I care what you think?" William uttered a sinister laugh.

Sebastian frowned. It had hurt him to hear those words.

"It is logical to say. You are my wife."

"Not in a million years, demon," William spat, slapping the demon with his free hand.

Sebastian hissed at the harsh contact of claws ripping his flesh. Blood dripped from the healing wounds. Sebastian pinned William to the ground, holding both of his wrists in one hand as he straddled William, cocks pressed against each other.

William looked away. Being pregnant sure had its downfalls. One of them being anger problems. It used to be rare occurrence when he was pregnant with Claude. Now, with triplets, he had become a volcano ready to erupt at any moment.

William let out the breath he wasn't aware he was holding. Calming down, William met the demon's eyes. They were full of concern and a hint of lust at the corners.

"Perverted demon," William mumbled under his breath.

"Only for you, William," Sebastian said seductively, leaning down and nibbling on the delectable ear lobe.

William bit his lip, forcing himself not to moan.

"WHERE THE HELL IS CLAUDE?" Alois voice roared through the mansion.

William growled, ready to fight nail and tooth for Claude.

"Get off me," William said through gritted teeth.

"Let's shower. Your dry semen is really uncomfortable in my ass."

William frowned. Couldn't the demon be more formal?

After the non-sexual shower, William stormed down the stairway, eyes set on the living room.

He barged in, glaring at the blonde earl. His eyes landed on the others. Phantomhive was sitting on his royalty chair, drinking a cup of tea Iris prepared. Iris was standing beside the earl, unflinching. It would seem the earl accepted her services as a maid. Claude was nowhere to be seen.

Trancy's ice eyes met his.

"Oh, hello, reaper. I didn't know you were here to drag the obnoxious red head from here. Where is he?"

"I would rather ask why you have come."

William's lips were pursed tightly, nails drilling on the rail.

"He has been gone for oh-so-long and I need his assistance." Alois grinned, undressing the reaper with his eyes.

William ignored the lustful eyes, walking up the stairway but froze when he heard the next words.

"Or have you decided to have a threesome with Sebastian and Claude?"

William growled inwardly, cracking his neck to the left, but soon faced the boy with a sinister grin that had the poor blonde trembling.

"What if that was the reason of my visit?"

William was hovering over the boy, darkness consuming him.

"Cat got your tongue?" William asked, walking around him.

There was no sanity within him, not the slightest strip of sanity. William flashed towards Claude, destination: away from the Phantomhive manor.

William ignored Claude's questions, mind set on going back to Italy. His thoughts were shattered at the aura of the same guy that attacked him. William looked at the canopy of the tree, meeting emerald eyes, auburn hair moving swiftly with the cool breeze.

"We meet again, reaper. How have you been lately?"

William stood in front of his son, protecting him from the stranger.

"That is none of your concern, boy."

"Oh, but it is." The boy leaped off the branch he was taking a nap on, standing proudly.

William rolled his eyes. The boy's robes flapping to the motion of the wind. When the boy took a step closer, William growled, mother instincts activated.

"What do you want?"

"You," he whispered seductively, a Cheshire grin on his lips.

William laughed, shaking his head.

"Boy, I have no interest for you. Go back to your house. Your mother might be worrying about your absence."

"I'm not a boy!" He roared.

"Say whatever pleases you, but you will only be a boy in my eyes, Kaito." William let the boy's name linger, mocking him.

Kaito clenched his teeth, glaring at the unflinching toddler, then at the reaper's abdomen.

"What. A. Shame." Kaito grinned, hand reaching for his katana.

William backed away. This was not good. He couldn't order Claude to go back. He was vulnerable. Eyes never leaving Kaito's, William said, "Let's have fun, boy."

Kaito raised an eyebrow.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Let's play Catch. The one that grabs the orb is the winner."

William made a red orb from his palms, throwing it in the air.

"Ready?"

"Of course."

William flashed behind the boy, grasping his genitals.

"Turn around, son."

Claude did as he was told.

William squeezed harder, the boy trembling in pleasure.

"Rule number one: never let your enemy get behind you."

William grinned, pumping through the leather material.

Kaito muffled a moan, jerking viciously into the hand.

"Rule number two: never close your eyes."

William licked the boy's ear, pumping harder.

"Final rule: never let your enemy make you come undone."

With that, William brushed his thumb over the tip. It was all that needed to be done to hear the boy moan and release his bodily fluids, in which William pulled away before the substance would touch his skin.

Seeing as the boy was recovering from his orgasm, William grabbed his wrist and held him high and kicked him in the abdomen, the poor boy slamming into the trees.

The demon's aura made William tense.

Kaito cursed, not expecting his first orgasm to result in him being thrown into the damn trees.

Kaito got up from the torn trees, grunting at the splinters littering his back. Fixing his robes, Kaito shouted, "This isn't over yet!" before he vanished into the dark forest.

William kneeled in front of Claude and whispered, "I must go. Take care of yourself." He didn't give his son a chance to speak. There was no time. William ran as fast as he could. He needed to do something.

—**Sebastian—**

Sebastian ran as if there was no tomorrow. What was William thinking? How could he leave the house with Claude? Was he planning to keep their children away from Sebastian? He wouldn't allow it. Not when William would blame it on him.

When his eyes met his trembling son, Sebastian ran faster. Standing in front of his crying son, Sebastian asked, "Where is your mother?"

"Gone . . ."

One simple word tore Sebastian in half. How could the reaper abandon Claude when he needed William more than ever? Was he that heartless? Sebastian had heard that the reaper showed no emotions to anyone, not even his so called friends.

For the rest of the day, Sebastian searched everywhere, under the rocks and up the mountains. Hope was dying with each passing minute. Why would William leave? Sebastian had done nothing wrong. Or was the reaper angered by the way Sebastian joked with him? Was he pissed from that night when Sebastian threw the chainsaw? It would be the only reason. The other could be the lack of knowledge of his son. How could Sebastian know he had a son with none other than William T. Spears? It had never crossed his mind that there was that small percentage of the reaper getting pregnant. It would seem Sebastian missed that small detail. This was ridiculous! How could he be a father to Claude when the reaper hid him? Well, Sebastian wasn't expecting a "Hey, demon. Guess what? I got pregnant and gave birth to your child." He would never imagine the reaper doing such a thing.

A good "Congratulations, demon. We are going to be parents!" would be fine. However, the reaper had to do double the work. He had a job and he had a son to raise. If only someone had told Sebastian he had a son, this wouldn't be happening.

Midnight came and Sebastian had not found his beloved. Growling, Sebastian went back to the mansion. Everyone was asleep except for Iris. She was perched on the window, as if waiting for his arrival. Sensing him, she strode to the back door, going to the garden. Sebastian followed her. Iris sat on the outdoor chair, playing carelessly with a spoon she had grabbed from the kitchen island.

Her eyes met his, showing no emotions.

"Why do you care so much for him?" The question sounded rhetorical, but it needed an answer.

Sebastian sat adjacent to her. He looked at the silver moon.

"He has given birth to my son."

Iris snorted.

"So you would just suddenly care if someone was carrying your child? Despicable demon!"

Sebastian glared at her. This was not going to be a friendly conversation. The magical gardener was not going to make his life easier. Why should she? She was like a sister to William. She wouldn't just accept this bond. Not in a million years it would seem.

His eyes focused on the moon; he was irritated by the clicking of the silver spoon hitting the table.

"I love him," Sebastian confessed.

"Well, that's a miracle! A demon in love? That is astonishing!" Iris laughed, highly amused.

"A demon can love just like a human can."

Iris controlled her laughter, eying the demon.

She pointed the spoon at the demon, saying, "I don't believe you."

"I wasn't expecting you to," Sebastian countered.

"Those three words are said too much, demon. They can be said by the worthless scum, by the filthy prostitutes, by the man whore and it would mean nothing!"

Sebastian gritted his teeth. This woman was pushing his buttons.

"I truly love him. We are going to marry and you can't stop us."

Iris got up, dress flattering.

"Watch your back, demon. You never know when you will get stabbed."

Sebastian was about to ask her what she meant, but she was gone, a rose left lying where she was sitting.

Watch your back, demon. You never know when you will get stabbed. The words repeated themselves in his head. What did she mean? It could be concluded that she would not allow Sebastian to be part of William's life, no matter what she had to do. Were her intentions to separate them? One moment she is kind, the next she is a deadly rose left to poison those that touched it.

Sebastian's eyes widened when he sensed William's scent. Were his senses messed up?

"It's getting late," William's formal voice rang through his ears.

Sebastian looked at his left, watching as William calmly walked towards him.

Anger rushed through him. Sebastian grabbed William's wrist, shouting, "Where the Hell were you?"

William pulled away, rolling his eyes. The demon was so melodramatic.

Walking passed him, William said, "It's none of your concern, demon."

Sebastian grabbed William's forearm.

"As your husband, you will tell me everything. Where. Were. You?"

"Go to Hell," William hissed.

Sebastian pulled the reaper closer, pinning him to the table.

"I have been looking for you like a madman! I looked under rocks, through forests, up mountains! And here you are telling me it's none of my business. What is wrong with you?"

"You want to know what's wrong with me?!" William raised his voice, struggling to get freed.

"Yes! And the reasons why you smell like that damn boy!"

William's eyes flashed red. The demon should learn to mind his own business. William would not tell him. Not even if death comes afterwards.

"What I do is none of your business."

Sebastian growled.

"You are betraying me!"

William spat on the demons face, shouting, "That never stopped you when you freaking made a bond with me, did it?"

Sebastian held the reaper's wrist with one hand, the other pulling out a handkerchief to wipe the spit from his face. He could not say anything. The reaper was right. He had betrayed him with other men and women. The reason was because Sebastian had not known that William was carrying his son in his womb. All would be different if the reaper had told him the moment William knew he was pregnant! And why didn't Undertaker say a word each time they came to his shop? The retired reaper had many chances to announce the pregnancy of William. Why would he keep silent? Or had William asked Undertaker to say nothing to Sebastian? It would be the typical thing the reaper would do. The reaper's pride and reputation was more valuable than confessing that he carried Sebastian's son.

Sebastian had done many stupid things throughout his life. Day after day, he would devour souls; abuse women and men, drink and sleep. How messed up his life was. When he formed the contract with Ciel Phantomhive, his intentions were to play around with the child, do whatever the boy wished for and later force him to be part of his sex toy list. That was all he had in mind. Now that he stood in front of the reaper, it all sounded like bullshit. Just straight up bullshit that he had created. What was fun about making others suffer? He had already done that with many, many humans and not felt a strip of remorse, not even the slightest. The reaper had opened his eyes. The reaper had showed him how his life was a piece of crap. Sebastian finally understood why the reaper harbored hatred for him. It was because of the sins Sebastian had committed. He had practically raped a nun for crying out loud! How low could he go?

What could he tell his children when they are born? They would probably turn their backs on Sebastian and walk away with their mother, never to be heard or seen again. That would be the logical thing to do. Sebastian didn't even want to think what a priest would say or do if he heard all of Sebastian's sins. He would probably scream for help and shout things from the Bible to weaken Sebastian's soul.

Sebastian had no problems running around the world. It was quite a treat to do such a thing. The problem would be that William would have the chance to go into hiding. The reaper would do as he did two years ago. He would hide his children and say nothing of Sebastian's existence. If his children come to ask who their father was, William would say, "He is dead." Even if it was a lie, it would at least give a sense of relief to not think of the mistake they have done.

William took comfort in forgetting the day he gave his virginity to Sebastian. It was better to forget than remember, people say. They were right and they were wrong, too. Forgetting something would not heal the wound that is still present in your body. You could try so hard to forget but it would be in vain. Things could bring an unpleasant memory from the deepest of depths. William would not allow people to go around saying, "He was such a good reaper, but he had to have sex with that demon. What a shame. What a shame."

Sebastian had truly admired the reaper's beauty the moment he laid eyes on him. To be honest, Sebastian was planning to force William to submit to him. Probably have him as a sex toy, a mere object to use and later dispose. Thoughts like that ran through his head each time he saw the reaper. He had dreamt of what it would feel to have Mr. Perfection chained up on the wall wearing a short, leather tank top, a collar and leather underwear. He had imagined how it would feel to push his cock without lubrication or preparation. He had daydreamed the ways he could abuse the reaper sexually, breaking him bit by bit until he was a weak man.

"What have I done to deserve your hatred?!" Sebastian asked desperately, knowing that he had let his thoughts conquer his mind.

William scoffed.

"Oblivious. Your father killed my family! And you expect me to marrying my parent's murderer's son? Well, think again!"

Sebastian growled. It was his father's fault. That damn bastard had killed the only boy that would let him be friends with. Just because of his title of King, his father had to kill the poor, innocent boy. William was innocent. Sebastian could see it in those emerald eyes. It had surprised him that over the emerald, it was yellow. The explanation would be when he was becoming a reaper; the colors collided and formed that way.

"Why so silent, demon? Cat bite your tongue? Or have you concluded that you're nothing? Like father, like son."

Sebastian has had enough! Sebastian slapped William, sound radiating through the field.

"I avenged your death! I killed him for you!"

William's eyes widened, realizing the words he had just said to the demon.

"I didn't ask for you to avenge my death or kill your father!"

Sebastian said nothing, fearing he would say stupidity. William pushed him away, getting up. The conversation was shifting somewhere William did not want to encounter.

"You can't just leave and appear as if nothing happened!" Sebastian had found his voice.

William rolled his eyes. There were things the demon should not know. William understood that the demon's husband instincts took over his rational sense and formed a demanding, worried, almost uncontrollable being.

"I can do as I wish," was William's response after thinking if he should give the demon at least a hint where he ran off to. His conclusion was that the demon will have to use that head of his and find out the reasons behind William's actions.

Sebastian grabbed William by the tie and dragged him all the way to the kitchen, placing a bowl of chicken soup on William's hands.

"You will eat this," Sebastian commanded.

"No."

"Don't make me push it down your throat, William Thynne Spears!" Sebastian warned.

William let it fall to the ground, not caring for the demon's threat. The demon could not force him to do things. It would be against the law to mistreat your spouse. William would use the marriage to his advantage. Thinking further into it, William burnt the idea, enjoying the sweet sound of the shattering bowl.

"Just like my soul," was all William said before walking up to his room. He knew Claude was safe with Undertaker, but what happened to Alois?

Sebastian banged his fists into the counter, growling.

"Why . . . ?"

The next passing days were miserable and killing to Sebastian. He had tried beginning conversations with William, but the reaper would huff and vanish. Claude had become violent and hateful. He would glare if something displeased him and look away. What had happened to them? Sebastian didn't know. Breakfast was silent in the absence of William and Claude. Lunch was more enjoyable when Claude got interested in a topic that must be discussed, sitting on William's lap. Dinner was the deadliest of them all. Iris would whisper things to William while inspecting Sebastian. William would nod and return eating his own made food. It had crushed Sebastian to know that William wished not to consume Sebastian's cooked food for the main reason of: "I. Do. Not. Trust. Demons."

Alois' mind was erased for now. A problem let to be dealt with at another time.

It came the day Sebastian had enough of William's isolation. He would talk to the reaper. That night had left questions. William had said, "Just like my soul," and left. What did he mean by that?

Sebastian followed the sound of piano, silently opening the door. The reaper was too distracted to sense Sebastian. Sebastian stood still on the dark corner, the sunshine illuminating William's gorgeous features. The way the reaper fluidly moved his figures through the keyboard was splendid. The way he did not have to look down and make sure he played the right notes was breathtaking. His gaze was locked on the window, observing the birds fly free.

_I know it's hard to tell how mixed up you feel_

_Hoping what you need is behind every door_

_Each time you get hurt, I don't want you to change_

_Because everyone has hopes, you're human after all_

_The feeling sometimes, wishing you were someone else_

_Feeling as though you never belong_

_This feeling is not sadness, this feeling is not joy_

_I truly understand_

_Please, don't cry now_

Sebastian's eyes began to water. The reaper had a way to sing his feelings. His baritone voice was pleasing, even soothing to a child.

_Please don't go, I want you to stay_

_I'm begging you please, please don't leave here_

_I don't want you to hate;_

_For all the hurt that you feel,_

_The world is just illusion, trying to change you_

Was the reaper asking Sebastian to stay? Or was he singing to another person. It was killing Sebastian to see the reaper this way. Sebastian would wipe away all the tears William shed and embrace him for eternity. He would never leave his side. He would not look at a single man or woman the way he did many years ago.

_Being like you are_

_Well this is something else, who would comprehend?_

_But some that do lay claim_

_Divine purpose blesses them_

_That's not what I believe, and it doesn't matter anyway_

_A part of your soul ties you to the next world_

_Or maybe to the last, but I'm still not sure_

_But what I do know, is to us the world is different_

_As we are to the world but I guess you would know that_

The reaper was wise. Beings think the world is unique, different when the world thinks the same of them.

_Please don't go, I want you to stay_

_I'm begging you please, please don't leave here_

_I don't want you to hate for all the hurt that you feel_

_The world is just illusion trying to change you_

_Please don't go, I want you to stay_

_I'm begging you please, oh please don't leave here_

_I don't want you to change;_

_For all the hurt that you feel,_

_This world is just illusion, always trying to change you_

The world was just illusion, trying to change people. Fantasy colliding with reality, which is something to be, torn apart by. The question remains: Is William directing this song to him? Or to another person? Sebastian hoped the song was for him and no one else. He was jealous the moment he sensed the same boy that had kissed his beloved reaper. He would not let a boy steal his lover away from him. No one could lust for William. Only Sebastian had the honoring privilege to do that.

_Please don't go, I want you to stay_

_I'm begging you please, please don't leave here_

_I don't want you to hate for all the hurt that you feel_

_The world is just illusion trying to change you_

_Please don't go, I want you to stay_

_I'm begging you please, oh please don't leave here_

_I don't want you to change;_

_For all the hurt that you feel,_

_This world is just illusion, always trying to change you_

The song ended and later began with another. Sebastian stayed quiet. The reaper wanted silence and Sebastian would give him that.

_Never again_

_The smell of smoke it fills your lungs_

_Never again_

_Choking on the fear of darkness falls_

_Never to be held, never to be free_

_Never hear what they say and never fall for me_

_One last kiss to satiate_

_Ten thousand times is not enough_

_Closing thine eyes_

_Lost in crimson_

_Trapped in all I despise_

_It's fucking broken_

_I never stop hearing the cries_

Sebastian held in a gasp. He had not expected William to scream the song. It had started peacefully, that was until William began screaming the lyrics. Was the song meant to be sung like that? If it was, Sebastian did not understand the reason for his wife to sing that type of music.

_I found my savior in these shards of shattered glass_

_I am an exit to the blackness this is my last hymn_

_To the fallen not again to touch the sky_

_A suicide note lullaby_

Sebastian was amazed at how hard William was slamming his fingers in the keys, screaming all his anger.

_Never again_

_Every day we drown in agony_

_Never again_

_To taste the sickly sweet of decay_

_When you're lying on the ground just remember to_

_Breathe, just breathe, just breathe, just breathe_

To taste the sickly sweet of decay? It made sense. Seeing as the reaper was dead, but when Sebastian kissed the reaper, the tempting mouth tasted like mint and chocolate blending to defeat the after taste of death.

_One last kiss to satiate_

_Ten thousand times is not enough_

_Closing thine eyes_

_Lost in crimson_

_Trapped in all I despise_

_It's fucking broken_

_I never stop hearing the cries_

It was rare to hear the reaper curse. And what cries was the reaper hearing? Was it the cries of all that begged for mercy at the hands of Sebastian's father?

_I found my savior in these shards of shattered glass_

_I am an exit to the blackness this is my last hymn_

_To the fallen not again to touch the sky_

_A suicide note lullaby_

Sebastian smiled at the phrase of, "I found my savior in these shards of shattered glass." The reaper had suffered, even if Sebastian didn't know how many times the reaper fell to the ground and got up, knowing that he needed to make everyone remember him before he departed the world for good.

_I found my savior in these shards of shattered glass_

_I am an exit to the blackness this is my last hymn_

_To the fallen not again to touch the sky_

_A suicide note lullaby_

Sebastian mentally hummed. He had finally found his true love. However, would William ever accept that? Or would he walk away?

"It is rude to stand there and not announce your presence, Sebastian."

Sebastian tensed. It had been so long since he'd heard the reaper's voice. Sebastian had imagined William would be beyond furious. How wrong he was. The more shocking thing was that William's voice was calm as the ocean breeze on a summer day. Was the reaper planning to be nice and then do something violent to Sebastian? This was the problem. What will the reaper do next? William was a mystery. Sebastian couldn't possibly predict the reaper's actions.

"My deepest apologies, William."

"Don't apologize. Come here." William patted the space beside him, still playing a new composition with his left hand.

Sebastian wondered if the reaper was playing his own composition or someone else's. Cautiously, Sebastian sat down, watching the thin fingers dance across the keys. His eyes landed on the engagement ring. Sebastian had thought the reaper would throw it into a volcano. It would be the logical thing when you hate your spouse.

"I have realized something," William started saying, still looking out the window.

"What would that be?" Sebastian asked.

"My mother taught me so much and I realized that all this time, she was preparing me for something. I didn't know what it was back then, but now I know. She taught me several songs. In her eyes, she said, 'All these songs and compositions will be sung in the future. Know them now and choose who to give them to.'"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. How could a human woman make songs for her son to give it to another person? Was there a reason behind her intentions?

"Also, I have noticed that I should not cause Hell in your life."

Sebastian was confused. Was the reaper about to tell him that he would accept Sebastian as his husband?

"The best thing to do is be by your side until the birth and disappear."

"What?" Sebastian almost shouted.

What was the reaper thinking? The plan was destined to fail. If Sebastian accepted to be with the reaper only because the children needed his essence to live, it would be a one-sided relationship that will cause more harm to Sebastian than William.

"I want a divorce after the pregnancy," William said calmly.

Sebastian slammed his palms on the keys, causing it to break. Sebastian growled. Ciel would sure be scolding him for breaking his precious piano he never uses. The only time the boy would use it was when it was piano class.

"N-O."

William rolled his eyes. The demon always had to be difficult.

"What is the point of being in a marriage when I have a job, you have missions, and Claude needs to be turned to his normal form and every person that lays eyes on you wants to be abused by you?"

Sebastian threw the piano out the window, missing Finny by three yards. By the sound of the scream, it could be estimated that he passed out. Sebastian sighed. He would have to explain why a piano crashed out a window.

Sebastian scooted away when he noticed a devilish grin on William's face. Sebastian froze when William grabbed his neck and inched closer. What was the reaper planning? That he could play around? To be honest, Sebastian couldn't question the reaper. And yet again, Sebastian could confess that he had played with people's and immortal's emotions almost all his life.

William brushed their lips together, pulling away before Sebastian could let their lips completely meet in what the demon longed to experience a passionate kiss. William laughed darkly.

Sebastian chuckled. He had been tricked by the reaper.

"Don't dare attempt being over protective, demon. What I did this morning was not betrayal. Unlike you, I know where I stand and what I should do at what exact time."

Sebastian pulled William back down on the chair, kissing him, not planning to let the reaper pull away. Tongues battled for dominance, saliva dripping from the corners of their lips. It doesn't matter if the kiss was messy, William's mouth was addicting.

Sebastian put the reaper on his lap, kiss deepening. Tongue brushed over and under each other, electing a moan from the passionate beings.

The moment was interrupted by the sound of the door slamming open, Bard coming into view.

—**Kaito—**

Kaito slammed his fists into the oak tree. How could he allow the reaper to play him like that? Kaito wasn't complaining about it. The way the reaper's thumb brushed over his tip was pleasure he had never experienced before. The way the stiff hand pumped his manhood was his undoing.

Kaito felt accomplished to have his first orgasm with the being he fell in love with. He could still feel the reaper's hot breath run down his neck, making him moan in anticipation.

When he was thrown that way, it was the most humiliating thing in his life.

Kaito's ears perked up, hearing light footsteps coming from behind.

"Aw. Poor boy, getting humiliated by a reaper," a mocking voice spoke, laughing cruelly.

Kaito turned around, glaring at the mysterious, robed man in front of him. Kaito couldn't see an inch of the man's face. The cape obscured his face, only a sparkling grin to be seen.

"What do you want?" Kaito spat.

The man laughed, going around the boy.

"You want something I want to eliminate and I want something you want to eliminate. We could work together to find a way to have want we want."

Kaito cocked an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" Kaito asked.

The man wrapped his arm around the thin waste, whispering, "I want Sebastian, you want William and we want the Demorea children and Claude to be dead."

Kaito rolled his eyes.

"Why should I trust you?"

"We have the same goal and I am the Fallen Angel."

Kaito's eyes widened.

Ash inhaled the sweet scent of the boy, whispering, "Let's visit a red-headed reaper, shall we? He will help us."

Kaito nodded.

"I accept."

"Good. Let's cause Hell."

They both laughed, planning their destructive ways of separating William from Sebastian.

_To be continued . . ._


	10. Chapter 10: He Has Come

**Hello, readers! I know I didn't upload for months but I'm back. I got distracted doing Aquamarine Love and Scarlet Eyes. Then I found out that I drained all my imagination and took weeks to figure out what I wanted to do with this chapter. Finally, I got on my laptop and started typing. Hope you enjoy and review because I only see Neko1998 reviewing. Neko is the one that gives me the energy to keep writing another chapter. Thank you, Neko. You're the best. And I'm serious, guys. Review. How hard is it to leave a single comment? Anyways, be happy I got off my bed and did this chapter.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own the lyrics of The Monster You Made Me by Pop Evil or House of Wolves by My Chemical Romance. I also don't own Kuroshitsuji**

* * *

William grunted. Now that he thought about it, this "romance" was unstable. What would make him believe that this "demon" would be loyal to him? Not loyal as a dog to his or her master but loyal as in never thinking about someone else sexually. William's past was forgotten and he wanted it to be that way. He didn't want to know who killed him or who killed his mother and father. The bottled anger was rising minute by minute. He would not allow the demon to trick him. There was no way in this world William would allow this vile creature in his life.

_Come on, William. You know you want, need the power. Let me go and I'll show you the new world of darkness and chaos._

What could he do? Listen to his dark side or the fake promises people threw at him? He didn't want to harm anyone. Well, he would unleash his wrath on the demon but somehow it was impossible to do such a thing. Each time he wanted to punch the demon for anything, it always ended up in eye contact and no words. What happened to the reaper that stood against demons? It would seem William was becoming vulnerable. He couldn't harm the demon because he was pregnant! For God's sake, how is that possible? He had not paid attention to the scientific reason behind Claude's birth. To William, it was something that happened because of a body part within him, nothing more. Idiot demon! Nothing made sense anymore. William grunted.

_Let me go, William. You can't deny the world of darkness. Let me go._

William shook his head.

_Why don't you let me go? _The voice shouted.

"Die, die, die," William whispered.

_Don't be a fool. That demon is using you. If he has kids with you, then you have to stay with him for eternity. Day by day he will weaken you. Bit by bit he'll make you do as he wishes. Do you want that? Do. You. Want. That?_

"No..."

_Then let me be free._

Windows shattered, making William flinch to reality. His eyes scanned everywhere. Somehow he was on the floor, the demon holding his shoulders. Bard was unconscious on the floor.

"Will-"

"Don't," William warned him, "Don't say anything."

William pushed the demon away from him.

_Yes. Let your anger flow freely. Let it cruise through your veins._

"Will-"

"Don't you dare say a word!"

William got up, panting. He backed away, looking into the demon's eyes.

"Why? Why?" William asked through gritted teeth.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

William looked at where Brad was laying on the ground. His eyes then landed on the blonde girl, Elizabeth Midford.

"Am I interrupting something?" She asked sweetly.

"No, Ms. Elizabeth," Sebastian said, giving a gaze towards William that said, "I will make you see my love for you."

William turned around, feet cracking the shards of broken glass.

"Lizzy, you can't run all around my house," Ciel chastised.

William jumped out the window, flashing away.

Lizzy gasped.

"Where did he go?" She asked, worried for the man.

"Go chase after your wife. I have the woman to do lunch. She's proving to be better than you."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes.

"You got married with Mr. Spears?" Lizzy asked, tears forming on the corner of her eyes.

"Why didn't you invite me? I... I thought we were friends..."

Sebastian looked at his master, avoiding the girl's statement.

"Go. I don't need you at the moment."

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian bowed down, turning around and flashing away.

Lizzy turned to Ciel.

"Wh-why? Why didn't they invite me, Ciel?"

She was at the verge of tears.

"By law they are married. They haven't had a real wedding," Ciel sighed.

"Oh... Then I guess I can help them!" Lizzy said, smiling, tears far gone.

"You can't-"

"I already know which dresses to get! And the decorations, plates, tables. Ohhh! I can't wait!"

Lizzy hopped out of the room, smiling and laughing as she planned for the grand wedding. Her train of thoughts burst when she bumped into someone. She looked up, meeting brown eyes.

"Pardon me, Ms. Elizabeth."

"Call me Lizzy."

Iris nodded, leading them to the dining room. The food was served, nothing out of place, not even a speck of dust dared touch the mansion. She served the young children their tea.

"Ciel. Do you think they will like my idea?"

Ciel looked beyond bored. He took a sip of tea and said, "Sebastian doesn't care. It's obvious he wants to get married to that reaper as soon as possible."

Iris broke the vase of lilies she was carrying when she heard the news. Her eyes turned murderous.

"Pardon me for listening to your conversation, but may I ask what's the commotion about?"

"Didn't you hear?"

If she did, Iris would already be doing something about it.

"Sebastian is marrying Mr. Spears."

Iris clenched her teeth but fixed her composure. A maid should never show anger. No matter how tempting it could be to burst out and do mischief.

"How lovely," Iris said, smiling a wicked smile.

"Ciel, can I borrow your maid? I want her, Pauline and I to go shopping for the wedding."

"Lizzy, the wedding hasn't even been announced. And Sebastian hasn't properly proposed to the reaper, nor was he given consent."

"Don't worry. It's my duty to unite them."

Ciel almost choked on his tea.

"What? Why are you accepting homosexuality?"

Lizzy put his pointer finger on her chin, thinking.

"I guess because I think they have the potential to be a beautiful, happy couple. Also, they had Claude, didn't they?"

Ciel's eyes widened.

"Nonsense. Men can't have babies. That's ridiculous."

How in the world does Elizabeth know about Claude's parentage? No one told her. She knew about the existence of immortals but not about Claude Faustus.

"I asked Claude when you were distracted."

Claude walked inside, looking at the two humans with a analyzing gaze. He had learned that he should be acting like a demon and not falling in love. Love was unnecessary.

"Hello, Claude. Sit down and eat with us," Lizzy said.

Claude narrowed his eyes, turning around.

"I don't eat with weak humans."

Lizzy looked down at her plate, hands trembling as she said, "I'm sorry... I thought perhaps...you could eat-"

"You thought wrong," Claude spat with venom.

"I'm sorry...Claude..."

"Don't call me that."

Claude walked towards the garden.

Ciel glared at the demon, getting up. He would not let Faustus talk to Elizabeth with cruelty. She only wanted to be friendly to Faustus and he just ignored her. Ciel followed the demon.

Claude walked faster. He would not talk to the earl who only cared about himself.

William bit down a scream, panting at the sight of a blood coated cross. What was a cross doing in the middle of the woods? William's eyes widened, looking at the white feather falling from on of the trees. He watched it fall until it touch the ground. Something deep inside of him wanted to touch the feather, but the other side of him would not come near it. For all he knew, it could be a trap.

"Why won't you touch it?" a deep voice asked.

William narrowed his eyes. William had noticed several things. Example number one, being pregnant with triplets. Triplets for crying out loud. One baby was fine but three? What was William going to do? He wasn't a baby machine. Example number two, there is the sorcerer boy named Kaito. Kaito. Even the name made him want to puke. The boy looked like he was around sixteen years old. There is no way William would consider the boy as a lover. It's molestation, the highest level of molestation. Yes, William had given the boy a hand job but it was not out of affection. It was more of a distraction to defeat him. Example number three, the demon was becoming a overprotective woman that got jealous every minute. Sebastian treated him like a child, asking him, "Do you need something, love?"

'Love? What are we in? A soap opera in which homosexuality is accepted? Someone just shoot me.' William's boss had deemed it right to give him a vacation. William wanted to work, not stay in a brat's house, whose butler is a pervert. Any woman would switch with him at any time. Heck, they would try to kill William to have the demon for themselves. Idiot girls trying to get inside Sebastian's pants.

'Wait, why am I thinking about this? I'm not jealous. Why should I?'

Anyways, example number four, there was a voice calling out to William. He could ignore it. He would ignore it. William turned away, heading back to the mansion even when his mind didn't want to.

"How are the babies, reaper?"

William froze, a drop of sweat rolling down his forehead. Fixing his composure, William began walking faster.

"You can't ignore me, William."

William would've killed the person with his scythe but there is a tiny problem with that decision. His scythe had been taken from him. He's vulnerable, weak. This is unbelievable.

'I'm never weak. I can't be weak.'

William gasped at the feeling of a cold hand gripping his throat. There were no words to describe William's feelings or facial expression when he saw amethyst eyes.

"Happy to see me?"

Happy? How could William be happy? The fallen angel was dead, beyond dead. The angel had to be dead!

William's eyes turned red, growling as he grabbed the angel's wrist and flipped him.

"I'll kill you! Want to know what I'm going to do with you?" William shouted.

Ash laughed, pinning the reaper to the ground.

"I'm going to fuck you senselessly."

"I want to see that," William challenged.

There was no way the fallen angel could rape him. William sniffed, cursing when he felt the demon's aura following a fake trail. Looking back at the cloaked angel, William asked, "How did you survive?"

Ash smiled, kissing William's forehead.

"Sweet, sweet William. I can't tell you."

William clenched his teeth. Damn fallen angel. If William came out alive, remind him to beat Sebastian for not fully killing Landers.

"What do you want?"

Ash inhaled the sweet scent of the reaper, looking into his eyes.

"You smell like the demon. That's not good."

William looked away. Of course he smelled like the demon. Who wouldn't when you had to live with a horny bastard that tries to get inside your pants when he has the time? From all the struggling William did, the fallen angel's body got closer to him.

"Didn't you want Sebastian all by yourself, fallen angel?" William asked, trying to prey the hands pinning his wrists above his head. The grip will leave marks later on and that's something William wanted to avoid.

"I see you are on a first name basis. Tell me...how many times has that demon taken your body?" Ash whispered into William's ear, nibbling the earlobe.

William wanted to move away so badly from the being that was supposed to be dead but somehow was alive. William glared at him, not going to tell Landers how many times the demon had gotten what he wanted.

"Want to be my sex slave?" Landers asked as if it was the most common thing to ask to someone.

An idea came to William. This might work.

"What would I gain if I became your servant?"

"A life full of glory."

Oh, yes, fake promises that only held destruction. That reminded William of a song in which the title was "Fallen Angel". Thinking about it, it did go with Landers. William racked his head for getting off topic. He really had to stop breaking into chorus.

Ash leaned down, licking William's neck, right hand going under the reaper's pants.

"What the hell are you doing?"

William looked passed the fallen angel's shoulder, not surprised to see Kaito glaring down at them. William returned his attention to Landers. To say the truth, Landers was more interesting than the boy. William smiled when Landers grasped his member. His plan was to convince Landers in trusting him but watching the boy get jealous had given William another idea. This was going to go so well, William will defeat both of them. Wrapping his arms around Lander's neck, William whispered, "Make me cum in your hand."

Ash shuddered, the words going straight to his groin.

"He's mine," Kaito seethed.

Ash looked at the raging sorcerer with a calm expression that hid his true intentions.

"Change of plans. We can both share the reaper."

Kaito clenched his hands into fists.

"What about your plan to have Sebastian for yourself?"

"I have found something else I want," Landers said, looking at William with lustful eyes.

William's eyes turned blue, hiding his real emotion. To the fallen angel, William was in a daze. Leaning up, William kissed Landers, causing Kaito to be closer to unleashing his anger. William hid his disgust as he wandered through Landers' mouth, earning a moan. William pulled away, eyes faking lust.

"Meet us tomorrow at noon," Ash said, regaining his breath.

William nodded, panting.

Landers got up, walking south. Kaito glared at the fallen angel, following him reluctantly.

William puked on a nearby tree when he was sure the beings were across the nation. It was disgusting. Well... the fallen angel tasted almost like Sebastian... almost identical. Through his pondering, Sebastian had crept up behind him, grabbing his chin upwards. William was in deep thought when he felt warm lips upon his. Unconsciously, William leaned to the kiss, moaning. Once more, tongues danced their unique dance no one could match. William grabbed the silky hair, deepening the kiss. Lust shot through William like electricity, telling him to go on. Following his instincts, William sucked on the pleasurable tongue, greedily taking over.

Sebastian shook in ecstasy, watching his lover devour his mouth, saliva being transferred into each other. Closing his eyes, Sebastian removed the reaper's pants and underwear, throwing them who knows where. Distracting William with the heated kiss, Sebastian took off his lower clothes, jerking himself to hardness and aligning his cock to the twitching hole. Pulling away for fresh air, Sebastian thrust himself, throwing his head in pure bliss.

William loved the feeling of pain. It was the most exquisite thing to feel. Pain was delicious. Tightening his hold on the demon's hair, William rode Sebastian at full speed. His mind had noticed that the demon crept behind him but chose to satisfy his lust. Ever since he became pregnant, there was a need to become one with the demon. His mind, his body and his heart wanted this.

William heard something breaking... Claude. Sebastian sensed it, too, pulling out of William. They put on their lower clothes, sensing trouble. Sebastian carried William bridal style, running in demonic speed towards the mansion. Sebastian raised an eyebrow when he saw Claude dressed as a girl, the handle of a tea cup in his hand.

"Oh, no, Claude. You spilled tea on your dress," Lizzy said.

"Oh, my," Paula giggled.

Claude clenched his teeth, trying so hard not to burst and show his demonic side. That bitch! That bitchy spell caster! How dare she transform him into a small child? This was all Trancy's fault. If the brat hadn't ordered him to kill the woman, this wouldn't be happening. Claude had killed the spell caster and then he finds out the woman had a younger sister, who transformed him into a baby within realizing he was the cause of her older sister's death. During that time, he had lost all of his memories. When he appeared to be older, his memories slowly came to him. The one he hated was the fact that his own "father" didn't recognize him and wanted to drop him off somewhere else. On the other hand, he was glad he met his father but then he realized that he should be pissed. Sebastian fucking Michaelis was his dad. The worst dad if you asked Claude. The king of Hell was the most hated being in Hell and in religious places. When he saw how weak he acted, Claude vowed to make it a living nightmare for all those who did wrong to his mother. More importantly, he didn't need Michaelis. Mother had made that clear. Mother had taken care of him every single day. His mother had worked so hard to give him the best life and education. It was right to pay his mother back. Secretly, Claude had snuck out at night to make sure mother was healthy and sleeping eight hours each night. When mother had overtime, Claude crept into those buffoons' minds and tortured them with nightmares. How he loved torturing Sutcliff. The red-headed reaper wanted to have William all to himself. That wouldn't happen, not when Claude Faustus, son of William T. Spears, was alive and breathing. Claude would make sure to kill the annoying reaper. Mark his words, he would make Sutcliff suffer in the most painful way. Now, he had to act polite and kind like a six-year-old boy should in front of company.

"Forgive me. I will go change," Claude informed, getting up and heading towards his room.

The only reason he had accepted to dress like a girl was because: one, the blue-headed brat was lecturing him on how he should treat a girl. Two, the annoying blondey was crying like a baby and apologizing. Third, he had his damn father order him to apologize to Ms. Midford or else. Yeah right. Claude wasn't afraid of Michaelis. Why should he be? Mother had taught him well, so well that he could only harbor hatred for demons, even if he was half-demon.

William punched the demon, standing straight.

"Touch me again and I will..." William trailed off, acknowledging the presence of Miss Midford and her maid.

"Did you solve your differences?" Elizabeth asked kindly.

William knew the girl was a killing machine when she had a sword. That façade she put on each day was not going to trick William. Elizabeth Midford could be a good warrior in battle. William frowned when he registered her question.

"No," William responded harshly.

"How about we have a competition to see which one knows more about the other?" Paula suggested.

William thought about it. A competition? It sounded interesting. The demon knew nothing of him. Let the games begin.

Lizzy clapped, getting up.

"Okay. Each one must fill out these papers," she said, giving them a four page packet.

William raised an eyebrow when he read all the questions. Were they insane? All the questions could be used against him. Mentally sighing, William reluctantly filled out everything.

Elizabeth grabbed the packets, going behind a podium Finny put while Sebastian and William were busy answering the questions. Bard carried buckets of water, placing them on the grass, twenty on the demon's side and twenty on William's side. A line separated them, looking at each other as if the buckets were meant to be used to fight each other. William looked at the maid, wondering why she was smiling.

"Okay, first question is for Sebastian. In what year was William born?" Elizabeth asked, looking at the papers in her hand.

William wanted to correct the girl for using his first day. He had no time to think of anything else when he heard the demon answer.

"Year 1260, December 28."

William coughed, amazed that the demon knew his birthday. Damn demon. How much did he know about William?

"William, when was Sebastian born?"

"August 28, 1240."

William growled inwardly. What the Hell? What the actual Hell? When did he know the demon's birthday? When? William had never in his life gone searching for the demon's file. Never.

"You say you don't like me and yet you know my birthday," Sebastian remarked, a Cheshire smile plastered on his face.

How badly William wanted to punch the demon.

"Sebastian, what is William's favorite color?"

"Emerald."

"William, what is Sebastian's favorite color?"

William decided to get all the questions wrong no matter what.

"White," William responded with confidence. It had to be white. Look at the demon. He looked all gothic. He had to like white, right?

"Correct," Elizabeth said.

William's eyes widened. He had to get the question wrong! What happened? Where did he go wrong? William should've said pink, or purple.

"Sebastian, what is William's favorite thing to do?"

"Read books."

"William?"

What to say? What to say? The demon did million of things. How should he know what to-

"Have sex," William blurted out without thinking.

What was wrong with him? It could be said that mood swings affected the brain.

"Um...wrong," Elizabeth said, feeling awkward.

William growled when the tall, blonde servant grabbed the bucket and splashed him with warm water. One, William hated warm water. Second, now his suit was all wet. And third, how dare he throw water at him? William hated this obnoxious game. It was unnecessary. Everyone knew that William did not take kindly to demons. Yes, he had said that he would accept the fact that Sebastian was his "husband" but it just didn't feel good. William never wanted to get married. When he was a small child, he wanted to become a doctor and care for other people. However, fate had something else in mind. It had sent Lucifer in his life to kill him. When dying, there is a choice for those that did good. No one went to Heaven. William chose to be a reaper. It was better than being surrounded by crimson flames, right? That reminded him of a song.

"I actually enjoy being in the garden," Sebastian said, not so happy about William's answer.

William rolled his eyes, not caring what the demon did. Being pregnant was so difficult. At one moment he was nice, at the next he was cold-hearted. Blame the demon. It was his fault this was happening. This could've been avoided if Sebastian freaking Michaelis hadn't shoved his cock where it didn't belong. William crossed his arms over his chest, cursing the demon in so many languages.

"What is William's favorite name for a baby boy?"

"Alexander, Mariano, Santiago, Luka, Shun, Quinton and Sasuke."

William had to make up the names. He didn't know which to choose because he had never thought of having a baby boy.

"William, where does Sebastian want the honeymoon to be at?"

"Japan," William said, deciding that he should just try to answer the question correctly. Water soaking him was not an option and it would never be.

"William's favorite food?"

"Tres Leche Cake."

William looked away. No one was supposed to know his love for sweets. William had to deny several sweet things just to maintain his façade.

"William, how many cats does Sebastian have and what are their names?"

Why in the world will William know how many cats the demon had. The fetish was one thing William disliked about the demon. However, his mind had other plans.

"Nine, ten counting the cat he found abandoned one month ago. Nemo, Kiko, Taco, Marco, Willy, Sun Sun, Romeo, Neymar, John and Cupcake."

Everyone raised their eyebrows, looking at the reaper.

William clenched his pants, shaking in anger. How did he know so much about the demon? What other things were going to happen?

"How did you know?" Sebastian asked.

William didn't know if he should answer his question, especially when he didn't know the answer. His mouth was taking action and it left him feeling awkward. The demon was still looking at him. Well, he has been staring at William ever since he opened his eyes.

"It's none of your business," William spat, walking away.

"This is a waste of time," was the last thing William said.

Sebastian grabbed his forearm, turning him around.

"Don't you dare walk out," Sebastian threatened.

Ciel groaned, hearing the shrieking of a violin. Ever since the reaper had appeared, it would seem that each day someone had to sing. The weird part is that the songs were not even made yet. This was breaking the third wall.

_Take a good look at me now_

_Do you still recognize me_

_Am I so different inside_

_This world is trying to change me_

_And I admit I don't want to change with it_

_And I admit I can't go on like this anymore_

_Erase this monster I've become_

_Forgive me for all the damage done_

_It's not over_

_Say it's not over_

_I'm begging for mercy_

_I'm only the monster you made me_

_I'm better alone now_

_See I'm torn from my mistakes_

_And I stop believing that I could ever make things change_

_How much can I take_

_When I know that it hurts you_

_How long can I wait_

_When I can't go on like this anymore_

_Erase this monster I've become_

_Forgive me for all the damage done_

_It's not over_

_Say it's not over_

_I'm begging for mercy_

_I'm only the monster you made me_

_Because who I am_

_Isn't who I used to be_

_And I'm not invincible_

_I'm not indestructible_

_I'm only human_

_Can't you see_

_The beauty in me_

_Take a good look at me now_

_Can't you see I've changed_

_Erase this monster I've become_

_Forgive me for all the damage done_

_It's not over_

_Say it's not over_

_I'm begging for mercy_

_I'm only the monster you made me_

_Far away through the pain_

_I hear the angels calling_

_Far away through the pain_

_I see my demons falling_

_Far away through the pain_

_I hear the angels calling_

_Far away through the pain_

_I see my demons falling_

_Erase this_

_Erase this_

_Erase this monster you made me_

Sebastian did not know what to do. He had no idea that William would become a demon because of the babies he was carrying in his womb. He wanted to erase the pain William felt and wrap his arms around him, but it was impossible when William kept denying their marriage.

"Let go..."

Sebastian embraced him, ignoring William's punches to his chest.

"Let go..."

Sebastian embraced him, ignoring William's punches to his chest.

"Let me be your hero," Sebastian whispered into his ear, "I can kiss away the pain. Please... William..."

William clutched onto Sebastian's dress shirt, not knowing what to do. What could he do? His heart was pounding. It wanted to feel Sebastian's warmth, his kisses, his sweet words, his love. On the other hand, his mind wanted to be far away from the demon. What should he do? Everything was so difficult.

"I will respect your decision if you leave me," Sebastian said, kissing William's forehead.

"Shut up...Sebastian."

It felt so right to say the demon's name. It made his heart skip a beat. Who would've thought that William would fall in love with Sebastian Michaelis?

"Say it."

"No."

"Just one more time. It won't hurt you," Sebastian chuckled.

"Te amo," William blushed as he said those two words.

"Te amo tambien," Sebastian smiled, sighing in relief. He should get used to William's mood swings. Maybe they could live happily ever after.

"Finally, no more songs," Ciel muttered under his breath.

Sebastian's eyes flashed in mischief.

Ciel pouted when he heard another song coming.

William rolled his eyes, sitting down on the chairs the servants got out to watch the competition.

_Well, I know a thing about contrition,_

_Because I got enough to spare._

_And I'll be granting your permission,_

_'Cause you haven't got a prayer._

_Well I said hey, hey hallelujah,_

_I'm gonna come on sing the praise._

_And let the spirit come on through ya,_

_We got innocence for days!_

_Well, I think I'm gonna burn in hell,_

_Everybody burn the house right down._

_And say, ha_

_What I wanna say_

_Tell me I'm an angel,_

_Take this to my grave._

_Tell me I'm a bad man,_

_Kick me like a stray._

_Tell me I'm an angel,_

_Take this to my grave._

_(S-I-N, I S-I-N_

_S-I-N, I S-I-N_

_S-I-N, I S-I-N_

_S-I-N, I S-I-N)_

_You play ring around the ambulance,_

_Well like you never gave a care._

_So get the choir boys around you,_

_It's a compliment, I swear._

_And I said, ashes to ashes, we all fall down,_

_I wanna hear you sing the praise,_

_I said, ashes to ashes, we all fall down,_

_We got innocence for days!_

_Well, I think I'm gonna burn in hell,_

_Everybody burn the house right down._

_And say, ha_

_What I wanna say_

_Tell me I'm an angel,_

_Take this to my grave._

_Tell me I'm a bad man,_

_Kick me like a stray._

_Tell me I'm an angel,_

_Take this to my grave._

_You better run like the devil,_

_'Cause they're never gonna leave you alone!_

_You better hide up in the alley,_

_'Cause they're never gonna find you a home!_

_And as the blood runs down the walls,_

_You see me creepin' up these halls._

_I've been a bad motherfucker_

_Tell your sister I'm another_

_Go! Go! Go!_

_And I said, say,_

_What I wanna say_

_Tell me I'm an angel,_

_Take this to my grave._

_Tell me I'm a bad man,_

_Kick me like a stray._

_Tell me I'm an angel,_

_Take this to my grave._

_Tell me I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad man._

_Tell me I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad man._

_Tell me I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad man._

_Tell me I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad man._

_So get up!_

_So get out!_

_S-I-N, I S-I-N!_

William had scratched the bucket to censor the inappropriate words. The song was over and William headed back to his room. Mungojerrie walked beside him, looking at him as if he knew what William was hiding from everyone. William didn't see it necessary to tell the demon that Ash Landers was still alive. The demon was cocky about his intelligence, therefore, he would know of Landers' activities in no time.

"You hide secrets and it transforms into chaos," Mungojerrie said, giving an questioning gaze to his master.

"The fallen angel wants Sebastian, right? Therefore, the demon will find out sooner."

"He might be smart but that doesn't mean he'll forgive you for not telling him about this. You have already hidden Claude's parentage and now you're hiding this? What are you gaining doing this, William?"

William shrugged, responding, "I'm not sure."

Mungojerrie looked away, disappearing into thin air.

Claude stayed behind, glaring holes at the servants, who were cowering behind Ciel freaking Phantomhive. Even the name gave him a bad taste in his mouth. His "father" patted his head, smiling. Claude looked away. He would not be tricked by the demon's game. Claude knew that Michaelis had raped his mother. That was something he was fond of. Yes, Claude was born because of that, but abandoning your child not even close to his first day of being formed in his mother's womb was unforgivable.

"What's wrong?"

Claude ignored his father, planning on staying quiet the whole time they're here. Claude looked at his father and said, "Why haven't you looked for a solution to my age?"

"We will. I promise," Sebastian assured, kissing his son's forehead.

Sebastian walked forward, sensing that something was wrong and it had to do with William. Curious, Sebastian flashed to William's room, feeling uneasy. Something had to be wrong. He wouldn't feel this way. His demon senses were trying to tell him something. Sebastian hid in the shadows of the corner, watching William enter the room. The reaper then proceeded on removing his jacket, vest, tie and roll up his sleeves. Sebastian inspected the exposed flesh, stopping at the hand marks on William's wrist. Eyes flashing magenta, Sebastian grabbed William by the forearm, causing the reaper to yelp.

"W-What are you doing here?"

The stuttering was enough evidence to heighten Sebastian's suspicions.

"Where were you when you ran off?"

Sebastian was not going to tolerate this anymore! William was a grown reaper and acting this way was only making him look childish.

"It's none of your business," William spat, trying to yank his hand.

"Who did this to you?" Sebastian asked, voice rising.

William looked down at the floor. There was no way he could lie to Sebastian. William looked out the window to see the blonde girl and her maid getting on a carriage. When they were out of sight, William said, "Landers is still alive... He told me to meet him tomorrow at noon..."

_To be continued..._

* * *

**_Oh, yes, fake promises that only held destruction. That reminded William of a song in which the title was "Fallen Angel". Thinking about it, it did go with Landers. William racked his head for getting off topic. He really had to stop breaking into chorus._**

**_The first person to leave a comment telling me which song I'm referring to, she/he can choose what will happen on the next chapter. Hint: "Sparkling angel" is in the song. Good Luck and review._**

_**Until next time**._


	11. Chapter 11: Save Me

**_Please don't get mad for not uploading. You see, I was trying to make more chapters for Aquamarine Love. I'm finally got a idea so here you go. Chapter 11. Hope you enjoy and make sure to review or I will enjoy my summer break and not upload._**

* * *

Sebastian walked forward, sensing that something was wrong and it had to do with William. Curious, Sebastian flashed to William's room, feeling uneasy. Something had to be wrong. He wouldn't feel this way. His demon senses were trying to tell him something. Sebastian hid in the shadows of the corner, watching William enter the room. The reaper then proceeded on removing his jacket, vest, tie and roll up his sleeves. Sebastian inspected the exposed flesh, stopping at the hand marks on William's wrist. Eyes flashing magenta, Sebastian grabbed William by the forearm, causing the reaper to yelp.

"W-What are you doing here?"

The stuttering was enough evidence to heighten Sebastian's suspicions.

"Where were you when you ran off?"

Sebastian was not going to tolerate this anymore! William was a grown reaper and acting this way was only making him look childish.

"It's none of your business," William spat, trying to yank his hand.

"Who did this to you?" Sebastian asked, voice rising.

William looked down at the floor. There was no way he could lie to Sebastian. William looked out the window to see the blonde girl and her maid getting on a carriage. When they were out of sight, William said, "Landers is still alive... He told me to meet him tomorrow at noon..."

Sebastian shook his head, not believing this. Eyes flashing blood red, Sebastian said, "I will kill him and that brat."

William looked down at his wrist, rubbing it.

"You cannot be such an idiot. Don't you see this is all your fault?"

"My fault? How was I supposed to know the fallen angel would come back?"

William grabbed him by the tie, pulling him closer.

"You're not so perfect. You can't even be a good father."

Sebastian was tired of this.

"Once again, you try to solve things on your own by not telling anyone."

William looked down at his bump.

"I hate you for everything!"

"Hate me, but nothing will make me stop loving you."

William slapped Sebastian, blurting out, "Why don't you go fuck Grell? I'm sure he would love that!"

Sebastian pinned William to the bed and kissed him.

"I will do the impossible to make you fall in love with me."

William closed his eyes, pulling away as he fell asleep. He was exhausted and needed sleep. Maybe tomorrow would be a better day.

Whizzing as the pain formed slowly, William fell to the ground, hugging his stomach as he sweated. His body refused to get up. It was as if a hand was crushing him. William closed his eyes, screaming his lungs out as he was surrounded by darkness. Everything was so cold. William laid naked on a white bed, white sheets covering his body from shoulder to knee. William opened his eyes, looking lost. He didn't know where he was or why he was here. He could feel the delicate touch caressing his leg. William didn't have the strength to look down. He felt empty and lost. There was nothing he could do. He felt someone kiss his forehead, saying, "They look for revenge, yet I don't want my death to be avenged. I was meant to die, not live. You are the only one I can trust. Please, go to Kaito. Let him know to let hate be buried."

William was unsure what to do. The voice asked him to go see Kaito but why? It was a suicide attempt. It was like putting a lamb in a lion's cage. It was obvious that Landers wanted the demon. It was so damn obvious. Sebastian and Landers were opposites. They had to attract each other.

"I know you don't love the demon. Why would you want to be with him?"

William didn't know why he was with Sebastian. He acted nice to the demon and then treated him like a ghost. Why didn't the demon get sick of William? William shook his head even if it pain him to do so. William got up from the bed, body surrounded by fire.

"What? You're supposed to be in my control!"

William's body turned into fire as he stood up. Grinning, he said, "I might not completely love him but he's the father of my son and future children."

The cloaked being shook its head, backing away. Growling, it said, "You were not meant for that demon! Can't you hear the warnings? That demon is using you!"

William shook his head, saying, "He may be a pervert but he's loyal until the end."

"Fine. Let's see how you do with my troop of demons."

William woke up, getting up from the bed. He looked at the relieved demon. William looked out the window, not surprised to see troop of demons coming towards them.

"Let's go. I'm not going to stay here. No one pulls me apart from my children."

"You can't fight. It'll hurt the babies."

"Don't worry, they're each one hell of a fighter."

William's façade had dropped. He would act the way he wanted. He would no longer be the cold-hearted bastard. There was nothing stopping him. William went out the room and down the stairs. He saw Claude playing the piano, dominating Ciel. William mimicked the sound of the violin with his soothing voice, using his demon powers to get dressed into a white kimono. Somehow, he felt like defeating all that tried harming his children. Claude ended the composition, his eyes turning a bright yellow as he did so.

"William, you have to stay here," Sebastian tried to convince William to stay.

William paid no attention.

"You passed out and now you want to fight?" Sebastian asked.

William felt as if he's true potential emerged from deep within him and transformed him into a powerful person. Iris appeared beside him, glaring at Sebastian. William waited for Undertaker to appear. Well, it would take long so it's up to them to fight them. The cloaked being in William's dream was a new enemy and he would not accept that. William looked at Claude and then at Ciel.

"Stay with Phantomhive. Don't go outside. Understand?"

Claude nodded, saying, "Yes, mother."

William walked outside, wind blowing through his hair. He saw the same cloaked being standing in front of the troop, looking into William's eyes. William took a step closer, asking, "What do you want?"

"You're in no condition to fight."

"Indeed, but you've crossed the line."

The cloaked being laughed, saying, "We'll see who falls."

Sebastian pulled William away.

"What are you doing?"

William raised an eyebrow when the troop turned to ash. William's eyes returned to normal. What happened? Why was he acting so abnormal? He felt invincible. This had to be the demon's fault.

"When you come to your senses, I'll return your boy."

William was about to ask it what it was talking about but it disappeared the same way the demons did. William looked at the mansion, feeling a hole in his heart. Something was missing. Something was wrong. William ran towards the mansion, going inside and calling out for Claude. There was no response. Where were they? More specifically, where was Iris? William began freaking out.

They searched everywhere but was unable to find them. What was happening?

* * *

Claude woke up, groaning. The last thing he remembered was being with Iris and Ciel. Iris had been acting distant lately. Claude wanted to ask her why she didn't like his mother being with the demon. Claude disliked his father but Iris was not her normal self. Claude had been with Ciel on the living room, sitting quietly. Then darkness had filled the room and all went blank. That was all Claude remembered. He wanted to know what was happening. He no longer could feel or sense his mother's presence. The only thing he felt was coldness running through his body. Claude opened his eyes, gasping when he saw none other than Landers sitting on the ground, humming a song. Claude hated the fallen angel with all his might. The angel was nothing but a fake. Claude tried launching himself at Landers put found out that he was tied up to a tree, a cloth wrapped over his mouth. Claude growled, pulling and pulling. He wanted to be with his mother. Claude growled louder, trying to be free. Where was Iris? Where was she? She was supposed to be guarding him. His mother trusted Iris to protect them but where was she? She better not be behind this. Claude looked into amethyst eyes, glaring at him.

"What's wrong?"

Claude rolled his eyes, looking away. He noticed that Ciel was tied up the tree beside him. Claude looked at the passed out boy. Ciel was a mere human, weak and worthless; however, Claude wanted the boy's body when he was an adult. Thinking about it now, it was not worth fighting with his "father" over a selfish boy. Claude would not care if the boy rotted in the street. Looking back at Landers, Claude cocked his head as a sign to know what was happening. The fallen angel smiled at Claude, shaking his head. Claude narrowed his eyes. Damn fallen angel. It was his fault for wanting this world to be pure. No matter what you did, the world would always be imperfect. What if you did create a new utopia where there was no crime and people were saints? Someone would eventually be tempted by the seven deadly sins and the world would again be imperfect. It was a waste of time changing something or someone. Claude knew that the world could not be changed at all. It was impossible. Claude pressed himself to the tree when the fallen angel caressed his cheek.

"You look more like your father. I hate that. I could just use this knife," Landers pulled out a knife from his cape,"and drill it through your skin and make you unnoticeable."

Claude pressed closer into the tree, hating the way the cold hands touched his skin.

"I left a note to your mother and I'm sure he'll come at any moment."

Landers pulled down the boy's cloth. Claude moved his jaw and spat on the fallen angel's face.

"Fuck you."

Landers wiped away the spit, grabbing the boy from the throat.

"You're just like your father. How pathetic."

Claude flinched, gasping out, "You're an...idiot!"

"I'll be the one with your mother."

Claude laughed, finding humor in this.

"My mother...will kill you..."

"Oh, really? Your mother will be begging me to take him."

Claude gagged. What freak tells a kid about sex? Claude knew that his mother would do the impossible for him but if he had to die, he would for his mother's sake.

* * *

William read the letter again, hands shaking each time he read it.

Dear William,

I have your dear son and the earl. If you want to see them, come to the woods and we'll make a deal. I'm expecting you to do what's good for your son. Until we meet again.

Love,

Ash Landers

6338 87 28 843 36637 28 3296

William ripped the letter. It was all his fault. Why did he have to act upon his demon side? Now his son was kidnapped. Who knows what Landers would do if William didn't go. William slammed his hands on the table. He felt hands wrapped around his chest.

"Don't worry. I'll save them."

William pulled him away, tired of listening to the demon. Sebastian always thought he could do everything. How he hated when he said, "I'm one Hell of a butler." If the demon was one Hell of a butler, why had he raped him? William would not forget the past. He was ripped into pieces when the demon appeared.

"I will go," William said, walking towards the door.

William grunted when the demon grabbed his hand, pulling him to his chest. William tried to push him away but it was useless. The demon was stronger than him. William glared at the demon when he grabbed his chin, making him look into his eyes.

"Trust me. I'll get them back."

William shut his eyes when the demon kissed him, forcing his mouth open. William groaned when he felt the demon's tongue force its way into his mouth. What was the demon thinking? Claude had been kidnapped and all he could think was making out? William closed his eyes, feeling himself melt into the kiss. Soon, they were fighting for dominance. William grasped raven hair, pulling the demon closer. William pulled away for air and returned kissing the demon with all his love. The demon placed William down on the table, untying the ribbon on the reaper's waist. William removed the demon's clothes, sucking on his tongue. William pulled away, panting. A blush blossomed on William's cheeks, making him look away. William gasped, arching his back as the demon played with his nipples. William bit his bottom lip, whispering into his ear, "I'm all yours."

William moaned loudly when Sebastian pulled his legs, exposing his entrance.

"I'll need to make love to you before I go. Don't worry, love. I'll make them pay for everything."

William nodded, pinning the demon on the table.

"I trust you."

William looked at the naked demon. Purring, William grabbed Sebastian's cock.

"Forgive me."

Shutting his eyes, William knocked Sebastian unconscious, putting his forehead on the cold surface of the table. He bit his bottom lip, feeling Sebastian's hot breath on his neck. He had had to knock the demon out. He would interfere with his plans. William wanted to destroy Landers and get back his son...and Ciel. William groaned, not knowing if his plan was going to ruin things or make things better. William let his tears fall, holding the naked demon. Why was it so hard to trust him? Sebastian had offered him his eternal love and William only thought of leaving him. What is wrong with him? He should be trusting his "husband" and let the demon be part of his life. Somehow, William wouldn't let the past be forgotten. The demon's father had killed his parents and him in front of Michaelis. William remember the pain in those teary eyes.

_I hid behind a tree, covering my ears. The only thing I could hear was the screams of the villagers. I didn't want to hear. The village was not regularly visited but a tall man came, looking flawless. I had a bucket in my hand, going to the well to get water for lunch. I was walking when I bumped into a firm figure. I looked up, meeting wine eyes. I was not intimidated by the color. I kept looking into his eyes, wondering who he was. The young man looked around his twenties, tall, thin and with beautiful hair. He looked like a god. I wondered what he's doing here. A beautiful person like himself shouldn't be here. This village was poor and depended upon the crops we harvest. Bad weather would mean starvation for the whole village. We depended on each other. The Arson Family dedicated their life doing pottery and sell them in the market two miles from here to the rich people. The Barrens took care of the animals in the farm, making sure they look good to sell. There were more families that helped but I was brought to reality when I heard someone looking at me. I turned around, gasping._

_I was met with a little version of the man that had done all this to us. I was scared. Could he be the son of the man? The man called Luke had slowly made friends with each one of us, except me. I didn't trust him. I had rejected his offer of going to his house. Two days later, he killed Jennifer. We thought she had committed suicide but when I saw him kill Rachel in his true form, I had screamed. He had smirked and said he will kill everyone as a gift for me. I ran and ran, trying to warn my parents, but it was too late. I saw Satan kill them with his bare hands. He laughed, finding humor in murder. I had ran as far as my feet could take me. Now I was trying to think of a way to save the people that took care of me. My village was calm and lovely but that had not stopped Satan from burning it to the ground. I lost everything because of him. I wanted to die along with my parents and friends, but not by his hands._

_I stepped back when I saw the boy walking closer._

_"No me toques, demonio!" I warned him._

_I didn't want the boy to get closer. He was the son of that beast._

_"Sorry... I-I didn't mean to scare you ... I'm sorry."_

_Why was a demon apologizing? My mother had told me that demons feed upon souls and flesh. I had asked many questions about demons. They intrigued. I had wondered how could they have children? Or why did the newborn have to immediately be pointed as bad. Mother had said that it all depended on the parents, which most of them were evil and cruel. I wanted to believe that even if the parents taught the child wrong, was there a chance the child would be nice and don't harm anyone? I wanted to believe that maybe a demon can be nice but mother had said it was never going to happen. They were demons for a reason. God had placed them deep in the flames of the earth for a reason and that's because they only cause chaos._

_I inhaled and exhaled deeply, trembling in fear that maybe I was wrong in thinking that a demon can have compassion. I moved away, but my heart told me to at least figure out if this demon boy had compassion._

_"Como te llamas, demonio?" I asked without stuttering._

_I could see the demon boy was surprised by my question. I bet he was expecting me to run away, or call him names. Even if the boy was a demon, I was never rude. I couldn't judge people or beings by their looks or their history. There had to be a time where not everyone was evil and planning on conquering over each other._

_"My name is Sebastian Luciano Mauricio Michaelis."_

_I giggled, smiling. He had such a beautiful name for a demon. I began laughing, heart pumping in happiness. Maybe I could trust him. His voice sounded so pure to my ears. Unlike his father, his eyes were filled of emotions, one being the longing of being accepted for who he was and not of what others made him look like. His eyes showed me of his kindness others didn't see because they ran before they could get to know him._

_"What's so funny?"_

_I noticed that he was smiling. His smile made my heart skip a beat. I felt happiness rush through my body. I had made a demon smiled._

_Smiling, I said, "Eres un bello demonio, con nombres de líderes."_

_I didn't know why I was speaking Spanish. Our village had one teacher, Mr. Rayel. He had moved here because he was betrayed by his wife. He wanted a new life and came to live in a place where he wouldn't be bothered. He was young, able to lift the boxes of fruits. Mr. Rayel opened up a school and taught us how to speak proper English and Spanish, his mother being from Spain. I was his favorite student. I guess Spanish has become part of me that I had began using more of the romantic language in my daily life. I tilted my head when I saw the boy blush, holding out his hand._

_My smile dropped, noticing for the first time that Sebastian had blood staining his claws. I backed away, trembling in fear. Those claws... Those deadly claws...The blood reminded me of what was happening around us. The screams could no longer be heard, only the sick silence that suffocated those nearby._

_Sebastian swallowed in embarrassment, putting his hand in his pockets as swaying side-to-side._

_"Perdón."_

_"Por qué matas?" I asked, wanting to know why he killed._

_I didn't want to know who the boy killed because that would break my heart even more._

_I saw him shut his eyes, as if regretting talking to me. My heart dropped when I saw him flap his wings, turning around. I didn't want him to leave. I wanted to know more about him. My heart yearn to know who he really is. I know he was kind and loving. If he wasn't, he would've already killed me. He let me live and I want to know why._

_"Go home. My father will kill you if he found you here. Go."_

_My eyes widened, feeling nails wrap around my neck, lifting me up from the ground. I gasped for air, trying to pry the veil creature away from me._

_"Why were you hiding such a precious toy from me, Sebastian?"_

_I shut my eyes, whimpering in fear when Sebastian's father licked my cheek with his sinful tongue. I squirmed, wanting to run away from here. I had been distracted because of Sebastian. My eyes widened when I realized that Sebastian was distracting me so his father could finish me off._

_"Put him down!"_

_"I don't listen to brats like you."_

_I was confused. Sebastian was protecting me, but why? I thought he was distracting me. I fell to the ground, coughing as my lungs burned. In the corner of my eye, I saw Sebastian punch his father in the face, making the demon hiss._

_"You'll pay, you piece of shit!" Satan warned._

_I held to my aching arm, feeling my heart break even more when Sebastian was held my the hair by the beast. I wanted to help him but I was a human. I would die if I went there and tried to pry the beast from Sebastian. I watched the young demon get thrown on the ground, landing on his face. I ran towards him, wanting to make sure he was okay. Life was cruel and I felt those claws wrap around my throat again. Everything seemed to be in slow motion. I knew my time in this world was over. I cocked my head back, spitting out blood. I could feel his hand going through me, missing my heart by an inch. The pain was unbearable. I trembled, falling to the ground, seeing that wicked grin on the devil's lips._

_My body collided with the ground. I felt cold, alone in this world. I felt warm arms wrap around my dying body. I felt my blood gush out from the wound. I gasped for air. I knew I didn't' have much time. I could feel cold tears fall on my forehead, the liquid falling down into my eyes. I heard Sebastian sob, crying into the air.I could feel some of his tears sliding down my cheek, making it seem as if I was crying, too. I could see the bright light up ahead. I wanted to walk towards it but then I looked back, seeing a dark path. I knew I was between life and death._

_"Please don't die on me."_

_I heard a voice call out to me. It was broken and full of sadness. I didn't want Sebastian to be sad. Sebastian deserved to be happy. Sebastian's father was cruel but the boy had showed me that even a demon can care about a human. I closed my eyes, feeling him hold my face from touching the ground. His delicate touch caressed my cold cheek. I opened my eyes again, looking at the sky. The clouds were turning grey. Did the angels see the chaos? Were they going to cry? Or was a war breaking loose?_

_"Please don't die . . ." I heard Sebastian repeat over and over again._

_My mother had told me that a demon was able to save someone's life at the verge of death. I felt Sebastian pushing into my wound. He was trying to return my parting soul back to my body. It was too late. I could see the light getting brighter. My time was fading rapidly. Maybe in another dimension, Sebastian could save my life and take care of me. I would be happy but death was waiting for me. I had to accept my destiny. The world didn't need me._

_I arched my body in pain, more blood gushing from the cut. Hyperventilating, I looked into Sebastian's sad eyes, asking, "P-por que . . . lloras?"_

_Sebastian smiled sadly, knowing that there was nothing he could do. His powers could not help me. My wound was too deep. I have lost too much blood. My body was thin from starvation._

_"I-I'm . . . crying . . . b-because . . . you're dying," I heard him say._

_If I was not in dying, my heart would've skipped a beat. I felt happy that he cared for me. Looking away, I said, "No hay razón para llorar, Sebastian."_

_Sebastian shook his head, thinking about something. I wanted to know what went inside his head. Was he thinking of his life? Or was he thinking of the reasons he cared about me. I looked at the trees still standing. I knew deep inside that I had fallen in love with this beautiful demon boy. All about him pulled me like a invisible magnetic force field. Again, in a different dimension, there could've been a chance we would fall in love and live happily like those stories mother told me before I went to sleep._

_"Please . . . forgive me! Please!"_

_I winced, turning my head towards him, wanting to look into those sad eyes for the last time. I let my shivering hand reach for him, cupping his porcelain cheek in my hand._

_"No."_

William looked up, gasping from his dream. He had remembered the day he died. He had felt feelings for the demon and now he saw that life had given them a second chance to be with each other. William didn't want to ruin that chance. There might not be another. William got off the demon, rubbing his temple. It was a surprise no one had walked in and saw them naked. He was reminded that Claude was being held hostage by that damn fallen angel. William didn't want to be like this, hating the demon for caring about him. It was a pitiful reason to hate the demon. Sebastian hadn't done anything wrong. The demon wanted William to love him. William wanted to accept the demon as his mate, his husband but he would always compare himself to the demon's lovers. William would think about how the demon has had many lovers throughout his life. William's heart would break knowing that he might another person that fell in the demon's seduction list. William fell to the floor, clutching his hair. He wanted to believe that he was different from the other lovers, that he was the one that Sebastian loved. The demon had said that because of a single word, he had gone having sex with as many humans and immortals he encountered. William clawed at his face, shaking. His mind would lead him to hating the demon. Why did life have to be so cruel?

William got up, knowing that he needed his husband's help. William tilted Sebastian's head, sinking his fangs into his neck, making the older male gasp in pleasure. William pulled away, licking the two holes. The wound healed perfectly, not leaving evidence.

"What happened?" Sebastian asked, rubbing his forehead.

"I knocked you out."

"What? Why would you do that?"

"I wasn't planning on letting you have my body easily," William snapped, wanting to avoid telling him that he was intending on going to see Landers without him.

Sebastian smirked, saying, "I've been tricked again, don't you think?"

William turned around, grabbing his discarded clothes and putting them on.

"Get dressed. I'm sure you don't want the fallen angel to see your genitals."

"You're the only one that have permission to see them 24/7."

"Stop being a pervert and get dressed."

"I know you like it when I'm a pervert," Sebastian said in a seductive voice, putting on his underwear.

William huffed, looking at the corner.

"The only thing I like is your genitals away from my ass."

Sebastian chuckled, putting on his pants.

"I like it when you play hard to get."

William's eyebrow twitched.

"You're forgetting that our son has been kidnapped by that lunatic."

"You finally admitted Claude is 'our' son," Sebastian remarked, wrapping an arm around William's belly, making sure not to hurt him or the triplets.

"Say it."

"Say what?" William asked, not able to restrain from blushing.

"You know what I'm talking about."

Sebastian inhaled his wife's scent, kissing William's neck vein.

William shuddered at the feeling of his mate's lips on his sensitive neck.

"I...I..."

The clock rang, interrupting William. William thanked the clock for ringing.

"Will you look at the time? We must go."

Sebastian nodded, holding William's hand as they walked out of the house.

"By the way, where are we going? There were only numbers at the bottom."

"Each number has three letters except for one and zero, and seven and nine which has four. We translate the numbers into words and we get our location."

Sebastian thought for a moment, thinking. After minutes of thorough thinking, he said, "I think I know where he wants to see you."

"Took you long," William remarked with a wide grin.

* * *

**Claude's P.O.V**

It was pitch dark outside and I was freezing. I hated being small. When you're a demon kid, things look complicated as if life wanted to humiliate you every step of your life. I bang my feet on the ground, getting frustrated each second. If I wasn't chained up, I would've ripped the fallen angel apart. I wanted to shout to be let go, but that would make me seem like a child throwing a tantrum. I would stand my ground and act calm and collected. I would not ruin the Spears name, or the Michaelis name. Thinking about it, what last name do I get, seeing as no one knows my true parentage. I would choose both my mother's and father's last name. It sounded full of authority. I broke from my musings and looked at the source of the clicking sound. I saw that Ciel was shivering. A drop of sweat dropped from his forehead, down his glistening skin. He panted, a nice blush blossoming his porcelain skin. His head was down, coughing. I could only wonder if he had hypothermia.

My eyes turned red, wanting to be the one to offer him my body heat. I wanted to wrap my arms around his thin body, telling him that everything would be fine. His head pulled up, glazed eyes looking into mine. His gag muffled his moans of agony. He looked so fuckable at the moment. I looked away when I registered the sexual thoughts I was having about Ciel Phantomhive. He was a rich brat that only wanted things for himself. However, why did I feel these emotions? When I was an adult, I was obsessed with his perfect body, but now I acted so cold to him, colder than the wind that blew through his navy hair. I wanted to touch his hair, know how it felt in my fingers.

"C-Claude..."

I looked at him, not wanting to ignore him even more.

"Yes?" I asked, trying not to stutter.

"I'm...cold..."

I bit my bottom lip, my thoughts going back to how I wanted to pull down his pants, do things to his genitals and make him come into my mouth, in my hand, inside my ass. I groaned when I knew my thoughts would get out of hand if I kept thinking about my deep dark desires, but I can't resist him. I want him to fuck me up my ass, fuck my mouth and-

"Why are they taking so long?" Kaito asked impatiently, cutting a piece of wood.

"They don't want to see your ugly face," I spat.

Kaito growled, throwing a blade towards me. I moved my head, blade missing by an inch.

"Your boss will be mad that you threw a blade at me."

"I would've killed you and those damn embryos!"

"Someone is in their period," I muttered under my breath.

"Excuse me?" Kaito asked, coming in front of me, face closed to mine.

"You heard me," I told him, not backing down.

Kaito grabbed the blade he threw at me, pointing it close to my left cheek. I looked down at the tip of the blade, thinking about something. I hummed, trying to figure out what I had in mind seconds ago. I hammered my head, wanting to return the idea. My eyebrows knitted in concentration. I'd let it sink it in...sink in... Let it sink in like Ciel's cock up my ass. I would like to lubricate Ciel's cock with strawberry lubricate and ride him all night long.

"Touch him and you won't be able to touch William."

Kaito pulled away, going back to sit on branch.

"Landers! I have a song to sing to you!" I informed him.

"You do?"

"Yes and it describes you so well, I wonder if you were the one the person dedicated it to."

Landers smiled, half his face being covered by a mask and hood.

I cleared my throat, trying to remember the song mother sang to me to show me how I can compare the lyrics and meaning of the song to real life scenarios. I waited until Landers sat on the grass and looked at me. I smiled innocently, even if I wanted to drag a knife through his stupid face. I began singing.

_Sparkling angel_

_I believe_

_You are my savior_

_In my time of need_

_Blinded by faith_

_I couldn't hear_

_All the whispers_

_The warning's so clear_

_I see the angels_

_I'll lead them to your door_

_There is no escape now_

_Now mercy no more_

_No remorse 'cause I still remember_

_The smile when you tore me apart_

_You took my heart_

_Deceived me right from the start_

_You showed me dreams_

_I wished they'd turn to real_

_You broke the promise_

_And made me realize_

_It was all just a lie_

_Sparkling angel_

_Couldn't see_

_Your dark intentions_

_Your feelings for me_

_Fallen angel_

_Tell me why?_

_What is the reason?_

_The thorn in your eye_

_I see the angels_

_I'll lead them to your door_

_There is no escape now_

_No mercy no more_

_No remorse 'cause I still remember_

_The smile when you tore me apart_

_Could have been forever_

_Now we have reached the end_

_This world may have failed you_

_It doesn't give the reason why_

_You could have chosen_

_A different path of life_

_The smile when you tore me apart_

_You took my heart_

_Deceived me right from the start_

_You showed me dreams_

_I wished they'd turn into real_

_You broke a promise_

_And made me realize_

_It was all just a lie_

_Could have been forever_

_Now we have reached the end_

I finished singing, frowning when I saw Mr. Landers was laughing.

"I'm flattered but I have no feelings for you," Landers laughed, smiling innocently.

"I wanted to ask you this. What if my mother wanted to keep the embryos and me and go with you two lunatics?"

"I would accept but he must follow some ground rules."

I didn't bothered asking about the ground rules. I looked up with wide eyes, sensing my mother and father arrive.

"They're here," Kaito informed.

"I was expecting only William but the more the merrier."

* * *

**William P.O.V**

William tensed up, tightening his hold on Sebastian's hand.

"Don't worry, love. I won't let him hurt you, our children or Ciel."

William grabbed Sebastian's neck, pulling him down in a passionate kiss. Their tongues met, maybe for the final time. William melted, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck. He wanted to show the demon that he remembered when they were kids. William had remembered his feelings he harbored all along for Sebastian.

"I love you, Sebastian. I always have."

_To be continued..._

* * *

**_That's all. Leave a comment and tell me what you think. Until next time._**

**_Love,_**

**_Burn This Bleeding Heart_**


End file.
